War and Politics
by KNO
Summary: AU. In the fall of 1909, an Ambassador of Japan is sent to China to form an alliance with China's Empress Dowager. Whether he can gain the trust of she and her advisor, however, is another story. Rated T for language.
1. Arrival

_Surprise! A new Fic!!!_

_And I really hate the title. No kidding. It stinks, I KNOW. But I got it from this quote:_

Politics is war without bloodshed while war is politics with bloodshed.

- Mao Zedong, "On Protracted War" (May 1938)

_Yeah, if you know anything about Mao Zedong, he was the leader of the communist party in China. But yeah, he is right with that quote up there. :?_

_Speaking of China, guess what my new fic is about? Well, if you don't know then you didn't read the description, my friend._

_But here you go:_ A political and historical AU. Neji Hyuga, an ambassador of Japan, is sent to meet with the Empress of China and build trust and essentially, a pact, that will unite the two countries. However, one object stands in front of Hyuga's way: TenTen Yue, the Empress's advisor and unofficial bodyguard. To gain the trust of both women, Neji will have to take unprecedented measures and risks. Even, perhaps, something he isn't willing to give over.

_Cheesy? You betcha, but I was a little crazy when I wrote it. XD_

_But I'm really, really excited about this because I've never written anything like it before (well, at least in FanFiction). :D SO I'm really looking forward to this. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama owns this. Jeez.

* * *

Ichi.

Neji Hyuga was tired of traveling.

The boat that had shipped him from Japan to the coastline port city of Qingdao, China, had smelled repulsively fishy and furthermore made it impossible for him to scrub the repugnant smell from his skin.(1)

In Qingdao he had boarded a train that was currently en route to Beijing, the capital city of China and where the Empress Dowager resided in the Imperial City.

Fatigued and exhausted from this very, very _long_ journey, Neji Hyuga had barely anything else to think about other than his intended task that weighed heavily on his brain.

Absently, Neji picked up the glass box that held the Empress Dowager's gift.

Neji's thumb caught the clasp and the lid unlocked.

He did not dare touch the present inside, it was much too valuable to risk fingerprints, but he stared at it carefully.

It was a porcelain kyoto flower, perfectly sculpted from the hands of Japan's finest artist.(2)

Not only was it a symbol of Japan, but it was also responsible for giving the Empress Dowager her name.

Neji took another fleeting glance at the carefully crafted flower before closing the lid.

_Beijing draws ever closer_, thought Neji as the train rumbled into the golden-lit afternoon.

~ . ~

TenTen Yue was rushing to the Empress's quarters for the third time that day.

It wasn't normal for her to be so late, and it was unheard of that she had accomplished threefold in a single day. Tardiness spoke volumes of a person's character.

Reaching for the brass of the doorhandle, TenTen charged in, not bothering to knock.

The Empress Dowager turned from her place at her desk.

"Oh, good, TenTen," she said, sounding relieved as she stood to full height.

TenTen did not smile as she briskly strode over to the Empress, holding out the sheaves of papers she'd been holding.

"I think Jin is holding out on me with those Korea reports. But I'm sure I can persuade a bit further—!"

"TenTen," said the Empress shortly, holding up a hand to stop her.

When she was sure TenTen was listening, the Empress continued.

"It's fine about the reports. I do not need them right now. How soon is the Ambassador to arrive?"

TenTen thought, basing his reported arrival in Qingdao and how long the train ride would take.

"The Ambassador should be in Beijing in two hours, Empress."

The Empress nodded approvingly.

"Good. I will need you to check his room to assure it's properly taken care of and then I need you to make sure everything is prepared or almost done for the banquet."

TenTen nodded and bowed in respect.

The Empress rolled her eyes.

"For the love of God, TenTen, will you stop doing that? We've been friends for thirteen years, TenTen. It's ridiculous that you keep up this bowing and formal traditions. Even though I'm Empress, I was your friend first."

The Empress sighed.

"All right, Sakura. I'll take care of it."

The Empress smiled.

"That's better."

~ . ~

Steam rolled through the train station as Neji Hyuga stepped off of the train.

He looked left and right, apparently searching for an escort.

He needn't have bothered.

A short and stout man with much facial hair stepped up to him, assessing the tall man before him.

"Ambassador Hyuga?" he queried in a low voice.

Neji nodded and placed his hand available to shake.

The portly man shook.

Neji noted that his grip was firm.

"I am to be your escort to the Imperial City. My name is Chao Lin."

Neji nodded again in assent, and Chao began to lead him out of the station.

It was nighttime now, and some of the lampposts outside the station burned Neji's eyes.

"Was your journey satisfactory, Ambassador Hyuga?"

Neji grimaced, recalling the smelly fish boat.

"It was very long," Neji ultimately answered. "But it was acceptable enough. I am anxious to meet with the Empress."

Chao knowingly nodded.

"Yes, that is not surprising. You will meet with her soon. She is preparing a banquet tonight in your honor."

Neji did not seem surprised to hear this.

"I hope she did not go to too much trouble," started Neji, raising an eyebrow.

Chao shook his head and made a face, as if this idea seemed distasteful.

"No. It will just be a very small, quaint gathering."

Neji's eyes narrowed. He believed the Empress of China would go to much rather extravagant lengths for this banquet than "small" and "quaint".

~ . ~

TenTen sighed and collapsed into a conveniently placed chair.

She'd just finished making sure the silverware was placed correctly and shining, without spots or fingerprints.

And she still had to check the Ambassador's room to make sure everything was in order.

She sighed again but got up from her chair, ignoring her already aching feet.

The Ambassador's room was just upstairs, to the left of the landing.

TenTen glared at the stairs.

"I swear, if you trip me up, you're going to die," she muttered as she dragged a foot up.

After that first step went without error, TenTen charged up them, knowing that the sooner she finished, the sooner she'd be done with the Empress's instructions.

She flitted to the Ambassador's door, turning the doorhandle and entering swiftly.

TenTen examined the room.

It was sort of small, but acceptable since it was only one person staying.

The inside interior was much like the rest of the palace, red and gold, with rich embroidery. There was a painting on the far wall of Wu Zetian, the infamous concubine turned empress.(3)

TenTen smiled, remembering the story.

Eventually, though, her attention diverted once more to why she was there in the first place.

TenTen ran a finger across the mantle of the fireplace, intending to discover dust.

The mantle was clean after a further examination.

TenTen nodded, pleased and continued onward to the bed.

There were no lumps. Good.

TenTen picked up the four pillows, distrait as she plumped them more.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the room, looking for anything else to target.

Fixing the bedcovers once more, TenTen crouched to the ground to assure there was no dust under the bed.

_Not that the Ambassador would worry with such things_, she thought.

There was no dust to be found in TenTen's eyesight.

Satisfied, she stood to full height and left the room.

~ . ~

Neji was not used to such grandeur.

Yes, Japan had its palaces and such, but nothing on the scale of this.

_China exceeds us in overcompensating for decorating_, thought Neji, irritated.

Chao led him to the gate of the Imperial City, giving him a history lesson all the while.

"This gate is called the Gate of Heavenly Peace. . . There are six gates into the Imperial City, in either direction and two beside this gate. . ."

Chao proceeded to name them all, and Neji was about to tell the man to shut it, already, but never got the chance.

They had just passed the Meridian Gate, the gate leading into the actual imperial palace of China.(4)

Beyond the gate was a large square, and before them sat an enormous gate, just beyond it a palace.

Neji swallowed.

Despite its size, the magnificent architecture not only fascinated him, but also intimidated him.

_Well, you're not in Japan anymore_, his head reminded him.

Neji smirked a little, though he was sure it turned into a sickened scowl.

* * *

(1) Qingdao is a real city in China. It is presently a major city that recognizes itself in industry, a naval base, and major seaport.

(2) Kyoto flowers are commonly known as sakura blossoms.

(3) This is true. Wu Zetian _was_ a concubine and eventually _did_ become an Empress Dowager by the deaths of a consort and an empress. Very messy story there. I suggest you research it. ;)

(4) You might now it as the Forbidden City. :)

_Oh, man, what have I gotten myself into? I think this started too fast. . . but my head is just swimming with all of this stuff I've learned and I just had to write it in. I don't know._

_PLEASE review. I need feedback for this to make sure I'm doing this all right. I'm kind of anxious, and I just need to know what I'm doing wrong, right, etc._


	2. Distrust

_So, I'm updating quicker than usual. That's because my excitement couldn't be contained. :D_

_Another note for you guys, for every chapter, I'm listing the number either in Japanese or Chinese depending on who I open with. This update is Yi which means two in Chinese. :) Last update was Ichi which means one in Japanese, etc._

TwilightRaver: _Haha! Thank you! I hope I won't disappoint!_

mysterious-bluerose: _Aw, thank you! I'm glad that's such a good thing because I was VERY anxious about this! :D_

beckylovesgigs: _Well, wait no longer. :) They meet this chapter. . . Um. . . Hm. Good question. I'm not sure. If there were other pairings, what would you want them to be?_

_Woot!_

_And . . . sixthly(?), I want to inform you all that I am under no circumstances Chinese. Therefore, I do not know how to diagram Mandarin sentences, etc. I use translators, and I think they're right, but I can never be fully sure. So forgive me if they seem wrong. I'm just trying to do my best under the circumstances that I'm American._

**Disclaimer:** My friend freshpaint and I have come to the conclusion that Kishimoto stinks because he always delivers flashbacks when we need to know IMPORTANT information. Therefore, I, KNO, hereby establish Naruto as mine. . . . Long live Seth Clearwater. ;D Just kidding. I don't own, never have, never will.

* * *

Yi.

TenTen stood by the Empress's side, awaiting for the Ambassador.

They had not dared step out of the Hall of Supreme Harmony, what with the Empress's extremely delicate gown and everything.

Yes, the Ambassador would have to come to them. None of this meeting halfway business.

~ . ~

A wave of panic rode through the Ambassador as they crossed the square behind the Gate of Supreme Harmony.

"Wait, Master Lin?"

"Yes?" responded Chao, turning to glance at Neji, who had fallen behind.

Neji was gazing at the sky, deep in thought.

"What language am I supposed to address the Empress in? Obviously, you know Japanese, but from what I've been told, not many Chinese are familiar with it. I don't know why I haven't thought of it before. . ."

Neji cursed himself inwardly, upset that he'd been careless enough to not figure out this important detail.

Chao Lin looked down at the ground.

The Ambassador was right, and he was positive that almost no one knew the Japanese language besides himself.

"Do you speak Mandarin, Ambassador Hyuga?" proposed Chao Lin. "The majority of China knows Mandarin, including the Empress and her household."

Neji nodded quickly.

"Yes. I was taught Mandarin by my mother, when I was a boy."

"You remember the language, then?"

"Yes, I do. Though I must be a bit rusty."

Chao nodded appraisingly.

"Good. That will do for now."

They continued on their way once more.

Neji quickened his pace.

~ . ~

The first glimpse that anyone saw of Ambassador Hyuga, was his tall stature.

He had to be at least six foot two.

And the second thing that namely TenTen noticed was the Ambassador's eyes.

They were a nacreous white, the faint traces of a pupil outlined in the center.

She'd never seen a color like that before, much less as the color of an iris.

TenTen watched carefully at how the Ambassador carried himself.

He walked with his head level with his spine, straight like a rod. He moved with confidence as his white eyes took everything in.

When he reached the Empress, the Ambassador bowed and kissed the Empress's extended hand.

TenTen pursed her lips.

Improper.

The Ambassador stood to full height again and pulled out a glass box from behind.

"_Ni hao, huanghou_," greeted the Ambassador in Mandarin. "_Huang di song tade nin hao_."(1)

TenTen grimaced.

His Mandarin was terribly rough and bleak. But she found it honorable enough that he was trying.

The Empress smiled brightly, seemingly oblivious to TenTen's conclusion.

"_Huanying guanglin, shiguan Neji Hyuga_," replied the Empress.(2)

"A gift for you from the Emperor," said Neji, holding out the box.(3)

TenTen watched her friend take hold of the box and open it.

"It's beautiful, Ambassador Hyuga. Thank you."

Sakura handed the box carefully to TenTen, instructing lowly, "Place that in my quarters."

TenTen nodded and waited until Sakura and the Ambassador had wandered to the diningroom before she took her leave.

~ . ~

"How was your journey, Ambassador?" began the Empress as she led him to the diningroom.

"It was fine . . . but long," answered Neji.

The Empress smiled kindly.

"Surely you enjoyed the countryside from the train?" she posed.

_Not really_, thought Neji honestly.

"Yes, of course," he said aloud.

As the Empress meandered into a one-sided ramble of some of the lovely gardens that could be found in the palace grounds, Neji's mind started to wander.

He analyzed his every word from the time he'd first spoken with Master Lin to his previous words with the Empress.

He could not find anything out of order.

Though. . .

_Lying to the Empress of China is not a particularly wise move, even though it was just a simple question. . ._ trailed Neji, musing. _It's best you only lie if necessary from now on, hm?_

Neji nodded to himself in agreement.

_Good._

~ . ~

TenTen entered Sakura's room cautiously.

There was no one there, but it still made her uncomfortable to be there alone, despite the Empress's approval.

Quickly, she moved across the room and placed the glass box on Sakura's desk.

TenTen got a good look at what the Ambassador had given her friend.

It was a gorgeous sakura blossom, painted faint pink and carved artfully, as if it had just been picked from a tree.

It gleamed and winked from the candle flame.

Eventually, TenTen was able to pull her gaze from the beautiful porcelain flower and leave it on the desk.

TenTen swiftly left the room once more, surveying it in a sweep before shutting the door and continuing back.

She did not usually take supper with the Empress, preferring to eat in her room while doing reports and schedules. But tonight was different, as they did have a guest, and Sakura would want TenTen present.

She slipped in through the backdoor, making herself unnoticeable until both the Empress and the Ambassador looked up.

~ . ~

"Ambassador Hyuga," commenced the Empress, "this is my assistant, my advisor, my right hand. TenTen Yue."

TenTen moved forward, extending her hand.

Neji looked at it, surprised to find it in a position to shake.

Reluctantly, he shook her hand.

He could feel her watching him also, reading his shocked expression.

Neji retracted his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yue."

TenTen did not return this gesture. She sat beside the empress, still staring at the Ambassador.

The Empress couldn't conceal her disappointment, however, when she urgently patted TenTen's hand in a don't-ever-do-that-again;-please-_try_-and-act-appropriate-dear manner.

Neji told himself to look away.

So Miss Yue distrusted him. That was fine; he wasn't there to impress her, only the Empress.

~ . ~

TenTen did not like the Ambassador.

He was a pompous, untrustworthy sort of man, one whose fake personality was elevated through his ridiculous showmanship.

TenTen hated people like him.

After dinner was over and the dishes were cleared away, the Empress yawned.

She was tired, TenTen had known that since this morning; the Empress had not gotten much sleep the night before.

"TenTen, would you mind showing the Ambassador to his room? I do believe I am exhausted and will retire now."

"Yes, Your Highness."

As TenTen slowly followed Sakura out of the dining hall, she furtively threw a threatening look at the Ambassador.

He did not appear taken aback, and maintained his composure.

Though, on the inside, Neji Hyuga was accepting her challenge in stride.

* * *

(1) "_Hello, empress_." "_The emperor sends his greetings_." Though, I could not find 'the' in Mandarin. Or 'greetings', so I had to resort to 'hello'. *rolls eyes*

(2) "_Welcome, Ambassador Neji Hyuga_." The Ambassador in the sentence, however, means 'consul/consulate'.

(3) From here on out, the language they're speaking will be Mandarin unless otherwise explained. I don't have enough in me to translate everything they say.

_So, what'd you think?_

_Review._


	3. Irritations

_You know what's neat? Self defense moves. XD_

_Mk. I was going to wait and post this like, tomorrow, but again, I couldn't restrain myself._

_This is later than usual when I post, but we went bowling so that's why._

yukimi sama: _She doesn't. At least towards ambassadors. ;D Well here it is! ;)_

mysterious-bluerose: _Yep, yep! Uh. . . I don't know Mandarin. XD I just kinda cheat. :P_

beckylovesgigs: _No, she doesn't. It's perfect. :D THANK GOD, SOMEONE AROUND HERE IS SANE! I hate Sasuke/Sakura also, with a PASSION. :D I might include some Naruto/Sakura. . . there might be a few appearances with Ino, it's too early to be sure. :)_

TwilightRaver: _Yes. Glare challenges are awful hard to accomplish without practice. ;)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thank you, dear. :D_

**Disclaimer:** KNO is tired and exhausted (even though she has to stay up two more hours to watch new episodes of Bleach and Code Geass XD) and she doesn't want to make up an excuse for why she doesn't own this. Just know she doesn't.

* * *

San.

TenTen charged up the stairs without waiting for the Ambassador.(1)(2)

It was cruel, she knew, but it seemed appropriate given the Ambassador's facade.

TenTen was not one to make a show of things, but he'd infuriated her to the point where she found it necessary.

When she reached the Ambassador's door, which was directly diagonal to the top of the staircase.

Impatiently, TenTen looked around to see where the Ambassador was.

He was climbing the stairs slowly, taking his time to look around and admire the architecture.

TenTen was infuriated.

How _dare_ he? He was a guest here, shouldn't he be rushing around to keep up?!

_Damn him_, TenTen thought darkly, her face contorted in an ugly expression.

~ . ~

Neji almost smiled when he snuck a glance at Miss Yue to find her enraged.

It wasn't normally like him to so obviously provoke people (usually he did a much better job at hiding it), but Miss Yue had openly regarded him as a challenge and it wasn't an opposition he could refuse.

Yes, Miss Yue would lose this match of hostile aggravation.

Neji was sure enough to gamble on it.

And he found gambling quite distasteful.

~ . ~

"I'm sorry, Miss Yue, if I made you wait too long. This architecture fascinates me."

TenTen's mouth was set in a grim line, and unlike the Ambassador, she did not try and disguise it.

_Bullshit he wanted to look at the architecture_, TenTen thought, scowling.

"Are these my quarters?" questioned the Ambassador genially.

"Yes," TenTen replied shortly, quickly pushing the door open and entering.

She flipped on the lights and swiftly examined the Ambassador's expression.

"This should be more than suitable for you," she addressed, surveying the room in a sweep of her brown eyes.

Seeming pleased, the Ambassador crossed the room in four quick strides to open his suitcase that had been brought in earlier by Chao.

He looked nonchalantly over his shoulder to assess her.

"Thank you for showing me to my room. I suppose I will see you tomorrow."

"Ambassador," began TenTen, barely waiting for him to finish his sentence, "what time do you wish to be awoken tomorrow? You will not have any meetings until the day after tomorrow, so you may sleep in, if you wish."

Neji mused for a second, mulling this over.

"I will wake myself up, Miss Yue, you do not have to worry about me."

_Believe me, I won't._ But TenTen didn't dare say that aloud.

She nodded curtly and left the room, shutting the heavy door behind her with a sharp snap.

TenTen moved along to the Empress's room, crossing several halls and corridors before arriving.

Promptly, she rapped her knuckles against the red wood.

"Yes?" came the Empress's soft voice muffled.

TenTen opened the door wide enough to poke her head in.

"Do you need anything else tonight, my Lady?"

"No, TenTen, you can retire. Thank you for all of the preparations you made today. . . and please do something about your attitude towards the Ambassador. This is a very important arrangement, as you very well know."

TenTen nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try harder. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

TenTen shut the door again, trying to ignore the droopiness of her eyelids as she wandered through the palace, wishing to already be in her bed and asleep.

~ . ~

To TenTen's displeasure, she had to wake up at four in the morning again.

Yawning, she opened the Empress's door.

Sakura was already up, going over a few things at her desk.

"TenTen, I have a few things for you to do today," she started without preliminary, holding out a piece of paper to her.

TenTen took it from her grasp and scanned it.

The usual chores and tasks. . . Wait.

"Your Highness!" TenTen commenced, growing angry.

The Empress held up her hand to stop her.

"I know what you're planning to argue about. Just wait one second and let me give you an explanation."

Sakura's eyes never left the document as she penned her full name in a black ink flourish.

TenTen waited impatiently.

"All right," said Sakura, finally looking up at her friend. "I have meetings all day today. It only seemed probable that you entertain the Ambassador while I'm gone."

TenTen glared at her.

"You can't assign this to someone else? I _have_ to be there, Your Highness! What if someone tries to assassinate you?! I mean, I'm not just your advisor, as you well know."

"I do have other bodyguards, TenTen, in case you've forgotten. How strange will it look if someone does try to assassinate me and you jump in and behead them with one of your daggers? It would be crisis and then we'd have to deal with that on top everything else," paused Sakura, taking a drink of water. "And anyway, I need you to speak with the Ambassador. Analyze his words and get him to speak of the treaty. I need to find a way to somehow manipulate the Emperor of Japan to provide us with money to start trading again. Who better to do that than TenTen Yue the Manipulator herself?"

TenTen smirked some, slightly flattered.

"Yes, Empress. I'll take care of it."

Sakura nodded and watched TenTen retreat before calling hurriedly, "Oh, and TenTen?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure your temper doesn't get in the way."

TenTen grimaced.

~ . ~

True to his word, Neji woke up easily the next morning.

He dressed hastily and stumbled into the diningroom he had been to the previous night.

He saw an attendant cleaning a few plates and approached him.

"Um, where might I obtain some breakfast?" Neji inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ambassador. I will bring you something right away."

Neji nodded and the servant hurried away, nervous.

Neji sighed.

A moment later, he saw a woman's figure pass by.

"Miss Yue?!" called Neji, acting before he could stop himself.

The woman had already passed, but a second later, her head poked back around the doorway.

"Oh, it's you," she said flatly, sounding utterly displeased.

Neji smiled brightly, finding it comical.

"Good morning," he greeted properly, his face burning from all of this smiling he'd been doing.(3)

"Good morning," repeated TenTen in that same monotonous tone.

Almost a second later, TenTen seemed to force out, "Did you sleep well?"

Neji smirked inwardly.

It was such a struggle. . .

"The Empress instructed me to show you around the grounds today, Ambassador. She apologizes but she has meetings all day," informed TenTen, moving into the dining room slowly.

A flash of annoyance and anger crossed Neji's mind.

_Damn her._

"Oh, really? Well, it's not necessary if you have other things to do," Neji conveyed, letting his finger roam in a circular motion across the table top.

TenTen bit her lip, so eager to say that that worked for her.

_No_, TenTen's head reminded, _remember what Sakura said? You have to manipulate him. So stop trying to get out of it._

"No, I don't have anything important to do. After you've had breakfast, please meet me at the entrance of the Inner Court."

She left, brusquely rushing off, leaving with a withering glance at him.

_Wonderful_, thought Neji grumpily. _I'm stuck with __her__ all day._

_Great_, considered TenTen, walking briskly, _I have to deal with Ambassador Jerkface all day. I swear, it'll be a miracle if I don't kill him._

* * *

(1) I don't know if the Inner Court or whatever it's called has stairs, but just go with it, please. Stairs are cool and very palace-y.

(2) Another note, the quarters of the Emperor, his family, and guests were located in the Inner Court. I couldn't really find a place to put it in, so I just made a footnote of it.

(3) Like Gin from Bleach, perhaps? ;)

_Do you guys remember Neji's title of Jerkface from Bend? I think it was Bend. . . XD Hehe._

_:D_

_Mk. Next chapter: The Tour of the Imperial City With Neji and TenTen._

_It shall be interesting how that goes. :D_

_Review, por favor._


	4. Argument

_Yes, yes, I'm late. Sorry._

_I have two things to tell you guys before we move onto the review replies:_

_1) For those of you awaiting the next chapter of Wrong, it will be up . . . soonish. I have to work through some bald spots before I can post it . . . That's a weird expression._

_2) And lastly, it's EASTER!!!! YAY! I love Easter. Seriously, it's my favorite holiday ever on the face of the planet. But . . . uh, back to why this is here. . . Since Easter's here that means . . . don't expect any updates this week. I'm sorry. I'm just going to be celebrating Easter all of this week and going to (lots) of choir practices (XD) and church services. So, there's the deal on that. Once again, my apologies._

TwilightRaver: _Not very well, I can warn you. Thanks though! :D By the way, I saw that you posted the sequel to WtC. And I WILL be reading and reviewing very soon. I promise! :D I'm practically leaking with excitement to see what you've cooked up this time!_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thank you, dear! And I looked up "tres tres bonne" since I don't speak French. Thankies! :D I love receiving compliments in a foreign language!_

mysterious-bluerose: _I see you changed some things on your penname. If you don't mind, I will continue to refer to you as "mysterious-bluerose" if that's alright. Woot! We can join a club now!!! ;D Lee and Sakura? Wow. Interesting. One word, honey: DVR. . . . And I can't wait til CN starts to have Naruto Shippuuden!!! That's gonna HAVE to go on Adult Swim with all the language they have._

beckylovesgigs: _:D Well. . . I wouldn't jump on that wagon yet._

_Okay. Without further ado. . ._

_chapter four._

**Disclaimer:** Blake-chan says Kishimoto owns this.

* * *

Yon.

Neji Hyuga took his breakfast slowly.

He was mulling over the next hours he would spend with Miss Yue on the palace grounds.

As angry as he was about the situation, he had to approach it with a calm demeanor; had to approach it like the ambassador he was.

Under no circumstances did he think she would _not_ ask about the treat.

Miss Yue wouldn't be doing her job correctly if she did not in some way imply this budding alliance.

Neji thoughtfully twirled his spoon in his coffee mug, mixing the milk in.(1)

_Though, it is a bit of a problem. . ._ he thought. _She will try to find a way to trick me into saying things that will benefit them when the treaty is written out. I cannot allow that._

Neji took a sip from his cup and glared at his breakfast, disgusted.

_They could at least do something for this food. It tastes dreadful_, proscribed Neji distastefully. _Who eats congee for breakfast?_(*)

~ . ~

Irritated, TenTen waited eleven minutes (precisely) at the door for the Ambassador before finally starting to the diningroom, her anger overdrawn.

Though, as she advanced forward, the Ambassador meandered out into the hallway, glancing around distractedly.

TenTen held her tongue, unlike so many situations before.

She took a breath, _trying_ to practice self control.

Across the way, Neji smirked at the sight, finding it amusing.

TenTen gritted her teeth to resist from hurrying him along.

It did not work to her advantage.

"Please hurry a little more, Ambassador. I have other tasks besides you today."

Neji quickened his pace a little. Only a little.(2)

A flash of rage appeared on TenTen's features, though it was quickly replaced by a smile . . . well, more like a twisted grimace.

"Your breakfast was permissible, Ambassador?" she queried, trying to appear like she cared.

The forcefulness of her smi—grimace was not wasted on Neji.

He grinned a big smile that looked unnatural on his face.

"The eggs were overdone," he stated flatly.

"How terrible for you," insulted TenTen tediously.

Neji had a mind to say something exceptionally rude, but rather, chose to injure her within his mind.

A good thing too. TenTen was the Empress's advisor, but she did not gain her back alley title of "the Weapon's Mistress" for nothing.(3)

And her reputation was not only found within the realms of China.

"Shall we?" TenTen asked, reaching for the door.

Neji nodded once and followed her into the morning.

~ . ~

TenTen had always hated the fog that hung suppressively over every surface of early morning China.

Today was no different.

Through the thickness of the fog, TenTen located the sun.

It was bright, even through the fog. The sun would burn it off soon enough.

"So, Miss Yue," said Neji, attempting to start conversation, "how long have you worked for the Empress Dowager?"

TenTen analyzed his words for a moment, trying to see if there were any hidden meanings.

"I have worked for her for five years. Though we've known each other since we were children."

Neji's brow furrowed.

"And you, Ambassador?" began TenTen before he could retort. "How long have you been under the service of the Emperor of Japan?"(4)

"For three years. I was a young and budding business man in Tokyo when I was summoned by the Emperor to negotiate some industrial politics. He appreciated my intellect and negotiating talent. He recommended me to be an ambassador. At first, I turned him down. But, eventually, my father died and our—his business went under. I had no other choice but to accept the Emperor's offer to save my family's name and mine. It has turned out to be a very rewarding decision."

Unable to fence in her curiosity, TenTen asked, "How big is Tokyo? I have heard stories that it has huge buildings and — a lot of people."

Neji glanced down at his guide, a little bemused.

"You haven't been outside of China ever, have you?" he questioned.

TenTen kept her head low, looking quickly around her.

"No, I have not. The Empress does not usually travel, especially outside of China. I haven't either."

Neji grimaced a little, raising his eyebrow. Funny how close the Empress and her advisor were tied.

"What a shame," he said piteously. "The world is a very interesting place."

They walked in silence for several minutes, TenTen not bothering to point out some of the luscious gardens that hung between the fog and buildings.

"Tell me, Ambassador," began TenTen a moment later, reminded of her purpose again. "What are your interests?"

Neji glanced down at her, unsure if she was using a ploy or not since she asked the question so casually.

He shrugged, intending to play this very carefully.

"My interests? Well, I suppose I am quite normal in that regard. I enjoy reading and attending social events."

TenTen frowned. That was not enough information.

"Surely you must have something more . . . interesting you like to do?" she pressed.

Neji pretended to think.

"In Tokyo," he started slowly, "I am a part of a club—we practice Gekiken every month."(5)

TenTen stared at him blankly.

"What is Gekiken?"

Neji's eyebrows drew together sharply.

"You don't know what Gekiken is?"

"No, if I knew, I wouldn't have asked!" TenTen snapped, anger flaring.

Neji raised his eyebrows.

He allowed her a second to collect herself before saying, "It's a martial art of Japan that focuses on sword fencing."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, having a hard time imagining the Ambassador fighting with a sword.

"What kind of sword do you use?" she inquired, too curious for her own good.

"It is befittingly called a shinai. But it is based off the katana. It's made out of bamboo strips."

"I'm . . . familiar with katanas. . ."

"Really?" responded Neji, raising a dark eyebrow at her.

It was improper for women to handle weapons. Especially ones involved in an Empress's inner circle. Even if they _were_ just an annoying, bun-wearing Chinese girl.(6)

TenTen nodded, watching the ground carefully.

"Yes. My father taught me. . . years ago before I came to Beijing."

"In Japan, women are not allowed to do such things."

TenTen considered this, pitying these women of Japan.

"How terrible for them. How do they plan to defend themselves on the streets of Japan?"

"They don't have to. Their men do it for them."

TenTen laughed harshly for a minute, finding these words particularly humorous.

Neji knew why she was laughing. Though, unlike her, he did not find the idea exceptionally juvenile. In fact, he considered it quite chivalric. He had been raised properly, after all, which was more than Miss Yue had obviously ever thought of. But he had to continue with his fake disposition.

"Why is that funny?"

TenTen glanced at him sharply.

"Well, it's very chauvinistic, don't you think? I mean, who would want to be protected all the time? Not me."(7)

"You realize there is a very thick line between what is considered noble and chauvinistic?"

TenTen studied the Ambassador.

"You do not believe women should have access to their own will of things?" suggested TenTen, intending to ensnare him.

Neji caught her trap and decided to call her bluff.

"I believe women should know their rightful place."

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

"And what place is that?" she questioned, tight-lipped.

"By a man's side, supporting him and his dreams."

"And what of her dreams?"

Neji faked a smirk.

"Women have dreams? How foolish of me. I'd begun to think that most women did not have enough time to conspire dreams. They are very busy, you know. . . What with taking care of the house and seeing to it that her husband is secure in his job."

Infuriated and without pausing to think, TenTen hastily retrieved the dagger she kept in the left sleeve of her qipao.(8)

She used her right foot as a pivot to swing her around in the path of the Ambassador.

The dagger pressed against Neji's throat.

Undeterred, Neji just looked down at her.

"So you're trying to threaten me?" he eventually stated, dropping the act.

TenTen did not speak.

"Here's a reminder for you, Miss Yue. Listen closely."

TenTen stared at Neji with hard eyes, resentful.

"I am the last person you want to anger. Now, I suggest you put away your stupid piece of flimsy metal and release me."

TenTen flinched at the uncontrolled bitter bite in his words.

Reluctantly, she retracted the blade.

As Neji Hyuga left, TenTen watched him retreat, thinking hard.

She found it surprising how cold those white eyes were.

TenTen spent one last second gazing at the Ambassador's broad shoulders before speeding off to sharpen her blade.

* * *

(*) A special note about congee: It can be served for breakfast or late supper. Neji obviously prefers it for supper. Basically, it's rice porridge. :P

(1) I _hate_ coffee. It tastes nasty.

(2) I know what you're thinking: Why is he walking slow if he doesn't want to be there either? Well, the way Neji sees it, TenTen'll release him faster if he irritates the stew out of her, despite Sakura's orders. Smart man, hm?

(3) :D

(4) This is in the Meiji period of Japan.

(5) Gekiken is now commonly known as Kendo. Ha. Guess what? The DNBK (Dai Nippon Butoku Kai and, no, I don't what the heck it is. Some association I'd guess) changed the name to Kendo in 1920. Good think I caught that, huh? And, yes, I know that everyone under God's golden sun has used this, but give me a break. Kendo looks neat. :P

(6) I tried thinking of a more heavier insult but nothing came to me. TenTen would beat his butt though if Neji dared say it to her face.

(7) Chauvinism could also be classified as sexism. I think their argument falls under this category. And while we're discussing this common argument, I might as well give my take on this. Personally, I am not a feminist. I am a woman. Period. I think there's a very strong difference in possessing power and overpowering something. I think women should have power and control in their choices, etc. but not at the sake of overpowering men just because we can. I don't know if you'll understand that, but there you go. That's what I feel.

(8) Qipaos (now often referred to as cheongsams) are those one piece dresses that are usually red and are either of silk or satin fabric? Remember? Well, this is what TenTen is wearing. It was common dress for people during the Qing Dynasty of China. I modeled TenTen's after the one from this site: www _dot_ hillesodesigns _dot_ com _backslash_ brocade _underscore_ qipao _dot_ htm.

_'Kay. Greek's about to start._

_Review and Happy Easter!_


	5. Stalemate

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You all are very wonderful and I hope that this chapter is satisfiable! :D_

_Whoo. This chapter took a lot out of me. My brain is exhausted. I had to decipher a lot of timelines for this and the like. XD_

_And now, a few words you might want to know for this chapter:_

brash - _adjective; hasty, rash, tactless_.

incommodiousness - _adjective; inconvenient or uncomfortable._

stalemate - _noun; a situation where no progress can be reached; an impasse._

TwilightRaver: _Yes, yes. Tension. XD :D Yes. . . sexism is a very . . . touchy subject. And now I'm going to go read chapter three of FS. :D_

greensapphire: _:O What do you mean you don't like Neji/TenTen?! :O Haha. . ._

An Act of Seven Ages: _I can't figure if that's a compliment or a disparagement. :/ I would assume disparaging. Yes, there was. :D Though, I've figured some common characters in for later chapters, I'm always open to suggestions. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the tension. Personally, I hate confrontation. I'm pleased though, that you find it up to par. :D Thanks._

beckylovesgigs: _Yeah. She's gotta lot of rage. . ._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thank you! :D_

mysterious blue: _I think you did review Wrong. . . And speaking of Wrong. . . Any suggestions? I'm stuck as heck. Shorty? Are you short? ;) You should check CG out on YouTube; Bandai Entertainment has all of the first season in English. :D I'm watching episode eleven as we speak. :D I honestly have no idea. VIZ has the Shippuuden website (in English) but Japanese episodes? I don't know when it'll premier in English. :D_

debi09: _And. . . I have already replied to you. . . check your email. ;D_

_Okay. WARNING: Lots and lots of shouting in this chapter. I hate confrontations. . . and I hate hearing them. So if it seems . . . weird . . . that's probably why._

**Disclaimer:** KISHIMOTO-SAN!!!! WHY is there still no Naruto/Sakura?!

* * *

Go.

_That infuriating woman_, thought Neji frustratingly as he stormed back up the steps of the hall. _How dare she threaten me?_

Neji stopped walking just short of the open doorway.

_I could get her fired, even. What is she playing at?_

Neji moved forward, considerably slower this time.

"Maybe she's sneakier than I first thought," he murmured quietly to himself.

"Ambassador Hyuga!" called a voice in Japanese.

Neji relaxed slightly.

It was Chao Lin.

He had just entered the hall from an adjacent room and seen the tall Japanese native.

"Hello, Master Lin."

The two greeted each other with a slight bow.

"You are well, I presume?"

"Yes," Neji replied shortly. "And you?"

Master Lin nodded pleasantly.

"Miss Yue informed me that she would be showing you around the grounds today. I'm surprised you finished so early. Did everything go alright?"

Neji briefly thought to lie, but he did not care enough about the situation to try and cover it up.

"We do not get along," Neji blatantly responded.

Chao raised his eyebrows and sucked in a breath.

"Yes. . . well, Miss Yue can be a little . . . impatient. She is under a lot of stress, you see."

"Unfortunately," Neji cautiously informed, "I do not think that excuses her behavior."

Chao grimaced, only imagining.

"I apologize if she was brash. Miss Yue has never quite taken to the ways of etiquette and protocol. Though. . . the Empress does not reprimand her, so not very many complain."

"She might do better if she tried," Neji angrily argued.

Chao looked over Neji, taking in his expression.

"She has had a hard time, nonetheless," Chao continued. "Her father died several years ago and he left her nothing but a few deeds to their belongings. Desperate for money and a job, she contacted the Empress—they had been friends before the Empress had taken position in court—and explained her loss. The Empress brought Miss Yue here, to Beijing, and gave her the task of advisor."

Neji was less than sympathetic. But . . . he was curious.

"Her father did not arrange a marriage for her? How selfish."

A flash of rage crossed Chao's face, but it was gone by the time Neji looked.

"You think so?" replied Chao casually. "Mister Yue's death was very unexpected. A stroke."

A twinge of guilt played on Neji's heart for the merest seconds before he dismissed it.

_This is no time to become a saint. You're a diplomat, for Kami's sake._

"I know what you're thinking," Neji proclaimed. "That I'm a heartless bastard who cares nothing for the aches of people. But I would remind you, Master Lin, that I am here under the request of the Emperor of Japan. And I plan to do what he has requested of me."

Chao stayed silent, keeping his lips tightly fastened so he would not say something he shouldn't.

"Now. If you'll excuse me," Neji said, stopping and turning to face Chao. "I will retire to my room for the remainder of the morning."

Chao nodded quickly and watched the Ambassador retreat to his room upstairs.

"Ambassador Hyuga?" Chao insistently called after Neji had traveled several feet. "I would be more wary of Miss Yue if I were you. She is much more vicious when provoked."

"I would be more concerned for her, Master Lin, if I were you. People tend to underestimate me."

Chao swallowed, truly fearful of the tall Japanese man there to help them.

~ . ~

Later that day, in the middle of the afternoon, the Empress tiredly returned to the palace.

TenTen waited for her at the door, holding a number of papers that needed signatures.

Upon viewing Sakura's expression, however, TenTen quickly shoved them out of sight.

"How were the meetings?" she inquired as soon as Sakura had crossed the threshold.

"Dreadful," moaned Sakura. She eyed TenTen suspiciously. "How did the touring go?"

TenTen had previously considered lying to prevent rebuke, but lying to Sakura was not a very smart thing to do.

"It did not go very well."

Sakura glared at her sternly.

"What?" she said flatly.

TenTen swallowed.

"We had an argument. . ."

Sakura looked livid.

"I told you. I told you, TenTen! This is very important to China and you're treating it like something that only requires half of your attention!! I gave you this job to do because I knew you could accomplish it adequately! And now with the way you're acting, I feel as if my orders no longer apply to you!"

"That's not true!" TenTen assured, her voice rising as well. "I have followed your orders diligently! He is infuriating!"

Sakura stared at TenTen, waiting for her to realize what she'd done.

Ultimately, TenTen looked down at her feet and spoke lowly, "Forgive me, Empress Dowager. I overstepped my position."

Sakura felt that twinge of guilt she received too often concerning TenTen.

"You're forgiven," she replied, her voice faltering. "Now please go and inform the Ambassador he will attend dinner with me in promptly one hour. See to it that preparations are taken care of."

TenTen nodded and started off, letting her feet carry her fast away so Sakura wouldn't see her start to cry.

Master Chao was in the kitchen, bothering one of the servants for more coffee.

When he saw TenTen enter, he immediately greeted her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned when he saw TenTen's eyes filled with emotion.

TenTen just shortly shook her head in a don't-ask way.

She discussed a few things with the chef, blackmailing him into serving some food in under forty-five minutes.

And then she was heading upstairs to the Ambassador's room.

She stopped at the door, quickly brushing her hair back into place and clearing her eyes best she could.

She knocked.

"Come in."

The Ambassador was at an offered desk, writing something on a sheet of parchment.

He turned at the sound of her footsteps.

He began to say something but stood and moved closer, studying her expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, focusing on her eyes.

TenTen ignored him.

"Ambassador, the Empress has returned and requests your presence at supper in one hour. Please dress accordingly," TenTen told him monotonously, leaving curtly after she'd finished.

~ . ~

After Miss Yue left, Neji was tempted to query further why she was upset, but forgot it within the next ten minutes.

_She is not your concern_, he reminded himself as he dressed in fresh pants and a coat.

He nodded at himself in the bathroom mirror.

_That's right. It's just you. . . Just you._

Briefly, Neji thought of his uncle and cousins back in Japan.

Neji nodded again absentmindedly.

_You'll make it right. . . you'll prove yourself._

And with that fleeting thought, Neji left his room, quickly descending the stairs.

~ . ~

TenTen watched the chef carefully when she returned to the kitchen, making sure he wouldn't try anything ridiculous to slip to the Empress and the Ambassador.(1)

Chef Matsui resented her for it, but at least she did not see the extra paprika he injected into the sweet rolls.

TenTen eyed the chef before taking out the Empress's glass of water.

The Empress's voice wafted through the door before TenTen had even opened it.

"And how do you say hello?" she was saying in a light voice.

"_Konnichiwa_," answered the Ambassador cordially.

"_Kon-nniiche-wah_," struggled Sakura.

From behind the door, TenTen winced.

The Ambassador chuckled some.

"And how do you say 'thank you'?"

"_Arigato_."

Sakura attempted that word also, but it turned out worst than the first.

"I suppose I am not made out to speak Japanese," said Sakura shamefully.

TenTen could feel the smile in the Ambassador's voice as he said, "_Goshinpai-naku_."(2)

Sakura laughed loudly.

TenTen decided to go in.

She quickened her stride to the table and appeared at the Empress's side in a matter of seconds.

TenTen set the water down to the left of her plate and said, "Anything else, my Lady?"

Sakura barely glanced at TenTen.

"No. You can go."

TenTen nodded, gave the Ambassador a sweeping look, and left to retire to her room.

~ . ~

"So, Ambassador," began Sakura after supper had been consumed, "how has your stay been in China? I regret that we have not had a formal chance to speak with each other."

Neji waved away the apology.

"It has been . . . difficult to be so far away from home."

Sakura took on her benign, sympathetic face.

"I'm sure it must be very hard for you. Do you have family in Japan?"

"Yes. An uncle and several cousins."

Sakura nodded.

"And you, Empress? Do you have family here?"

"Yes. . . but they rarely come to Beijing. My parents and siblings reside in Shanghai."

When Neji appeared confused, Sakura was quick to explain.

"You see, I became Empress Dowager on a mere technicality. My late aunt, Empress Xiao Qin Xian, placed me as regent of my cousin, Puyi, on her deathbed last year. My cousin Puyi is only three years old, yet, he is the real Emperor of China. Until he comes of age, I will rule in his place."(3)

"I have not seen him?" posed Neji, finding this whole affair a little unusual but not unheard of.

Sakura sighed and took a sip of coffee from her cup.

"They keep him entertained in his room. He is only seen by the press, nowadays."

Neji noted the uncomfortable tone of her voice.

"When he turns seven, I will turn over the title and be free to leave court."(4)

"You can't wait for it?" spoke Neji, hearing the sudden change of incommodiousness to longing.

Sakura considered him.

"I will be glad to see my family again," she replied shortly.

Neji nodded.

"Anyway, Ambassador," Sakura easily transferred the tone of the conversation, "we must begin to talk of this treaty. I have no meetings tomorrow, so we can arrange light negotiations then."

_This is not good_, Neji thought, a little panicked. _We can't do this yet. I haven't secured any blackmail._

Neji raised an eyebrow at the Empress.

"Perhaps," he curtly answered.

Sakura stared at the Ambassador, inflamed.

She could not sacrifice amity to force the Ambassador into negotiations. If she did, Japan would not be very happy.

_A stalemate_, Sakura cringed inside. _And I hate stalemates._

"Well, we'll see," she said, an edge to her voice as she stood. "Goodnight, Ambassador."

"Goodnight," Neji said, pausing in thought to glimpse her leave.

His eyes narrowed lethally.

_Damn._

* * *

(1) No, the chef is not trying to poison her. Chef Matsui (and yes, I _totally_ stole that from Death Note) is notorious for trying new things on unsuspecting participants, including the Empress herself. Usually, Sakura enjoys the challenging delicacies, but obviously, this is no time to be experimenting when negotiations are becoming so important.

(2) _"Don't worry about it."_

(3) Several notes for you, here. Firstly, Empress Xiao Qin Xian is the posthumous name of Empress Dowager Cixi. Empress Cixi was very infamous for very many things. She was an incredibly manipulative woman, stripping people of their power and other things. She pilfered money too, which more than once put China in some trouble. I suggest you go read up on her; she was a very . . . interesting human being. Secondly, Puyi is commonly known as The Last Emperor of China. He was born in 1906, making him only two years old when he was appointed by Cixi as the Emperor of China. He ruled on and off in China, being treated like an adult rather than a child in his first few years as Emperor. I might let you in on some information, later on, but there's just too much for right now. I honestly don't know who ruled as regent for Puyi when he was young, but whomever they were, I replaced them with Sakura. . . That sounds so cruel and mean. XD Sorry, regent person.

(4) I totally made up the age.

_Well, I'm exhausted. XD_

_And this chapter seems . . . blegh. Or maybe I'm just being insecure._

_Review._


	6. Avoidance

_*sigh*_

_Well, here's your chapter._

_Personally, I'm very displeased with it. It doesn't have much variety and I'm thoroughly convinced I overused several words and it's just not very good. Forgive me. This author is exhausted._

TwilightRaver: _Haha. No. :D Well, thanks, dear. That's very much appreciated._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _I'm glad someone does. :D . . . I wrote a Hinata/Shino once. . . Almost shot myself in the foot. XD_

mysterious blue: _Was it? Whoo! :D I despise TenTen's Jap. voice. XD *fumes at the idiot who cast her VOA* Nope, but I'll definitely check it out if you recommend it. :D And I'm 5'6" . . . and I have a friend who's about 4'3". :D Speaking of stories. . . I need your opinion on something, so please be sure to review._

beckylovesgigs: _I enjoy your enthusiasm. ;)_

greensapphire: _Green! Where ya been, chickadee? :D . . . Dang. You have a point. *palmsmack* I wrote a "hn"? :O Don't try it!!! I made it up! I'm not responsible for any food poisoning on your part! ;D Do you really think there are any other Sakuras with pink hair and green eyes and bossy attitudes? Of course it's Sakura, dodo. ;D Kidding. I wasn't lying about Puyi. He was real. He died. . . Yeah._

An Act of Seven Ages: _You confuse me with your cryptiveness. ;) Here's the thing though: I'm not very prone to write extravagant things about places. Especially places I've never been. I curse my mom for not marrying someone in China, now. XD It's really hard to find in depth information on a specific year in a specific place, actually. I despise it. I'd rather just know everything and be done with it, but the only one with that power is God and I don't think he'd ever be willing to let me have access to that much information. I'd probably die of information overload. . . And I'm rambling now. Forgive me. I'll try hard to make it more . . . historic next chapter. . . Try being the keyword there. And of the pairings, well, the fandom will be the fandom. ;D_

_'Kay, dudes. Some words you might wanna know:_

obdurate- _adj., stubborn or hardened; unmoved by pity, persuasion, or feelings._

quarrel- _noun, an angry dispute; altercation or argument._

abject- _adj., piteous or submissive; resignation._

svelte- _adj., showing high refinement and assurance obtained from social experience._

respire- _verb, the action of breathing in and out._

**Disclaimer:** Oh, the flashbacks. XD Kishimoto, don't you get tired of killing the universe with your excessive inking?

* * *

Liu.

TenTen returned to her room after Sakura dismissed her, intending to finish up some work she had to do.

It did not work out as expected.

As soon as TenTen sat down at her desk, her brain was shot with exhaustion.

She didn't immediately retire to bed, forcing herself to stay up a little longer to read a book.

An hour later, TenTen had begun to extinguish the lamp when a quiet, muffled knock resounded on her door.

TenTen's forehead wrinkled as she looked at it, confused.

She tentatively walked over to the door and wrested it open, eyebrows drawn together.

TenTen stared up at Neji Hyuga, at a loss to figure out why he was there.

"How did you find my room?" she asked.

"It was fairly easy," replied Neji shortly but kindly.

"Why are you here, Ambassador?" TenTen demanded to know, crossing her arms.

Neji glimpsed at her.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he inquired, ignoring her previous question.

TenTen only answered with a glare.

"I wanted to assure that you were all right. . . from earlier."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not as obdurate as you might assume."

"I'm fine. Now go."

TenTen started to shut the door on him but Neji held it open with his hand.

"You know, I think you're lying," he continued casually as TenTen stared furiously up at him.

"Again, why do you care?!"

Neji watched her.

"You're fine?" he said, using her previous words.

"Yes," TenTen replied flatly.

"Okay then."

"Goodnight, Ambassador."

Neji waited for her to slam the door in his face before treading off to his own room.

~ . ~

Neji walked into breakfast early the next morning, yawning openly.

He was surprised to find Miss Yue already up and at the end of the table, reading something.

He stopped in the doorway to the diningroom, debating if he should enter or not.

TenTen took no notice of him, taking a drink of something from her cup and cradling her head into her left palm.

Neji decided that he was too hungry to sacrifice waiting another hour.

He walked into the diningroom, keeping his eyes on Miss Yue.

She was still enthralled in her book.

He took his seat across from her and waited, seeing if she had noticed him yet.

She hadn't.

"What are you reading?"

TenTen's head snapped up and she looked at him, startled.

"Good morning," she greeted, settling down after her surprise.

Neji inclined his head toward her.

TenTen glanced down at her book before raising up her book and turning it to the spine so Neji could read it himself.

Neji grimaced at the Chinese characters that he could not make head or tails of.

"It reads 'Li Qingzhao'," TenTen helped.

"Li Qingzhao," he murmured, sounding pleased enough. "Who is that?"

"She was a poet in the Song Dynasty. She's dead now."

"A woman?"

TenTen narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I was just surprised, that is all," Neji quickly stated, not wanting to quarrel so early in the morning.

Neji settled into his seat.

"Should I call some breakfast for you, Ambassador?" TenTen inquired.

"Please," Neji responded.

TenTen rose from her seat and exited the room, following the hall down to the kitchen.

She returned moments later, a servant following her carrying a bowl.

Neji grimaced.

Congee. Again.

TenTen caught the look.

"I can arrange for something more suitable. . ." she offered.

Neji glanced down at the white congee and decided to eat it.

"No, this is fine."

"Coffee, sir?" proposed a servant.

"Please."

The servant poured some coffee into a cup and set it down before Neji.

Neji raised the cup to his lips.

He swallowed.

The coffee burned his mouth and tongue.

"So, Ambassador, are you missing Japan yet?" TenTen reluctantly uttered.

He glanced at her, ignoring the irritating sensation of his burned tongue.

"No, not really. I haven't been gone very long to miss it yet. What about you? Do you miss where you grew up?"

TenTen considered it.

"I suppose not. I have a much better life here, honestly."

"Why? Were you in poverty?"

TenTen nodded assuredly.

"Yes. It was quite terrible, really. The Empress was always well taken care of, she was nobility, after all, but some of us weren't so lucky. I only had one parent to care for me, so it's a wonder we got by at all."

Neji grimaced. He did not want to feel sympathetic; it would distract him.

"Yes, I went to the fields around age twelve. I hated it."

"You did not get to experience much of childhood, did you?" responded Neji abjectly.

TenTen looked at him sadly.

"No. Pathetic, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Very," Neji sveltely answered, good-natured.

TenTen smiled in spite of herself.

There was a quiet moment of awkwardness where the two avoided glances and ate their breakfast.

Sakura swept into the room not seconds later and TenTen quickly jumped from her seat, calling forth her breakfast.

"You're doing well this morning, Empress?" inquired Neji politely.

"Yes, thank you. And you?"

Neji nodded agreeably.

Sakura eyed the two different individuals.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, an eyebrow perched suspiciously.

TenTen shook her head blankly.

"No, my Lady."

Sakura did not look very convinced but she let it go.

The company grew quiet once more, the two watched the Empress sample her breakfast.

When Sakura realized their eyes were on her, she felt obligated to strike up conversation.

"Excuse me, Ambassador, but would you mind answering one of my questions?"

"Of course, Empress."

"How old are you?"

Personally, Neji had been expecting a question more in-depth but he was not one to complain of simple questioning.

"I am twenty-three," he stated slowly, swiftly looking around.(1)

"Oh, what a coincidence. TenTen is that age also."

Neji turned his gaze on her.

"What's your birth month?"

TenTen faltered a little, irritated that she had been put on the spot so quickly.

"March," she cleared her throat. "March ninth."

Neji nodded approvingly.

"July third."

TenTen smiled blandly.

"Now I feel young," Sakura exclaimed happily. "One year younger, but I'll take anything I suppose."

She grinned at the two of them, seemingly pleased to see that they were appearing to get along.

"So," began Sakura, turning to Neji without prelude, "shall we discuss the treaty now?"

Neji looked at her before glancing briefly at TenTen.

Her unwillingness showed through her features.

"Actually," initiated Neji, "Miss Yue offered to show me around the Imperial City today."

TenTen choked on her water but passed it off as a cough.

"My apologies, Empress Dowager," Neji continued, ignoring TenTen's painful respire altogether.

Sakura's eyes tightened in frustration, but she smiled wanly.

"No, no, of course. Enjoy yourselves."

TenTen searched Sakura's face for a hint of anger with her. All she found was a stare filled with meaning.

TenTen imperceptibly nodded.

"Yes, we will meet later, Ambassador."

Neji stood from his chair and briskly left the diningroom.

TenTen had no choice but to follow.

But she did so reluctantly.

* * *

(1) Since this is in 1909, Neji and TenTen would both have been born in 1886. Sakura was born in 1887, since she's one year younger than them. :D

_*rolls eyes*_

_Lamest. Ending. Ever._

_Dang. Why can't I be like Hemingway as a writer?_

_He was awesome. . . bull fights and Spain and lost love at war. . . I mean, I'd kill to write like that._

_But his obsessive sexual affairs frighten me. XD_

_Review._


	7. Patience

_Hi, guys. :)_

_This chapter seems kinda pointless to me, but I'll let you be the judge as usual. ;D_

An Act of Seven Ages: _Yeah, I must admit I do become insecure about certain things. XD One of my many flaws as a human being. ;D Are you confused because Neji hasn't essentially done anything Ambassador-ish yet? If you are, I'll do my best to explain. Basically, Neji's a jerk and he's putting more of his energy into bothering TenTen than doing what he's supposed to. Neji is . . . concerned about the treaty, but at this point in time, he's just trying to establish relationships with the Chinese so he can exploit them later. That'll be revealed later in the plot. . . And speaking of plots, you and me both, sister. ;D Yes. I think sexism is a very vital part to this time period. In the U.S., women hadn't yet gained the right to vote. I would like to think that TenTen keeps up with that, even though she's Chinese. Though, I'm sure conditions where women are concerned were of the same likeness._

TwilightRaver: _Hahaha. :D_

greensapphire: _Longest review ever! ;D I'm kidding. I actually saved this in my email. :D I like the short story In Another Country. :( Sad. And I also enjoy A Farewell to Arms. But that's a novel. :D Hehe. Fine then. Experiment at your own risk. I LOVE TenTen's English voice. Seriously, I think it's the English VA that I like the most in that series and I also think it's the only one that fits 100 percent. :D And tension's ALWAYS good, right? ;D Thank you for the awesome ideas for Wrong! I'll definitely be using them (with credit to you of course!) as soon as I know how I'm going to word it. _It's enough for you to do it once for a few men to remember you. But if you do it year after year, then many people remember you and they tell it to their children, and their children and grandchildren remember and, if it concerns books, they can read them. And if it's good enough, it will last as long as there are human beings. - Ernest Hemingway. _:D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _It's very, very nice. You're best yet! :D_

beckylovesgigs: _Eh. Maybe. :)_

_Words You'll Want to Know:_

provocation - _noun; act of provoking, irritation, angering._

repartee - _noun; witty reply, the skill to reply._

affable - _adj.; pleasant, friendly, cordial._

cogitate - _verb; think hard on, ponder, meditate._

amiable - _adj.; friendly, sociable, agreeable._

cad - _noun; ill-bread man, dishonorable person._

irascibility - _adj.; a feeling of anger, testy._

beleaguer - _verb; harrass, pester, annoy greatly._

begetter - _verb; male parent._

farcical - _adj.; farce, ludicrous, absurd._

_Okay, guys. Here you go._

**Disclaimer:** I just made all of this up. Yep.

* * *

Qi.

"Why do you always feel the need to make me your object of provocation?!" TenTen angrily hissed as she dragged him out of earshot of Sakura.

Neji smirked.

"Why are you always so susceptible?" he reciprocated, raising an eyebrow.

TenTen uttered a growl of frustration.

"You're infuriating," she muttered darkly.

"And you're fun to play with," said Neji.

TenTen looked up at him, unsure if he was joking or not.

"Is that all I am to you? A plaything?"

The venom layered in her voice was unmistakable.

"I haven't decided yet," Neji answered, growing bored.

TenTen sent him a look that clearly told him she wished he were dead, or at least on a ship back to Japan.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds longer before TenTen broke the gaze and began to lead him towards the doors of the Inner Court.

"I suppose I should not be surprised," TenTen continued, referring to their previous conversation.

When she received a confused glance from Neji, she clarified.

"That you merely think of me as a plaything. What with your previous . . . masculine views on women."

Neji inwardly smiled.

_Back to this again_, he thought, amused.

"So everything that classifies against feminism is just . . . masculine?"

TenTen glared at him.

"You know, you really are a waste of a person with that brain of yours. Can't you think of something more useful to do than repartee with me?"

Neji stared at her a second.

"People usually inform me that they find my intellect quite refreshing. Especially the Emperor."

TenTen snorted, which was something that Neji found not only amusing but quite annoying as well.

"And let me guess, you don't shove this bothersome attitude at the Emperor and his consorts in Japan?"

TenTen rolled her eyes when Neji just smiled, selfish.

"Please. I saw through your little act the moment you got here. Polite my ass."

Neji raised his eyebrows at her foul language.

"So," he started as they meandered around outside, "apparently you weren't taught manners either."

TenTen smirked, though she tried really hard to hide it.

~ . ~

Several hours later, Neji found himself back in his room, succeeding in irritating Miss Yue so that she completely abandoned him altogether.

Neji considered her as a side project in China. He wondered how far he could pester her before she went insane.

Neji smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk, pulling out a piece of paper.

He had to write his cousin back in Japan; he knew she would be curious of his progress and this foreign country.

Neji dipped his utensil in ink and started writing the familiar Japanese characters.

His brain had been filled with so much Mandarin lately that Neji almost had to search for the simplest of words in his expansive vocabulary.

Neji finally breathed deeply and set his quill down, unable to channel anything to say.

He couldn't possibly tell his cousin about the treaty; not only was it classified information, it also reflected bad on Neji that he had not made any advancement.

And he surely couldn't discuss his connection with Miss Yue; Neji rarely acted so vexing, so explaining he and Miss Yue's unusual companionship would be extraordinary to his cousin. . . And if he told her about Miss Yue, his cousin would be sure to ask questions.

Even in Japan, Neji had never had much of a private life. He kept to himself, avoided social events, and did well to stay our of the prying eyes of the gossiping girls of Japan whom his cousin had so much union with.

However, Neji had brightened more in China, socializing (though only to nettle unsuspecting participants), and partaking in conversation.

Yes, it was easier to be more affable in a different country rather than his own.

Neji grimaced, tapping his fingers across his knee.

The thought cogitated him.

~ . ~

When Chao found TenTen, she was in the kitchen, snacking as she looked over some reports.

"Good day," he greeted her amiably.

TenTen glanced up, startled, but she smiled when she saw Chao.

"Hello," she responded pleasantly, taking a bite out of her green apple.

"How are you doing today?"

TenTen shrugged darkly.

"I had to deal with that _cad_ this morning. I swear he is the most annoying person I have ever met," she grumbled, putting as much emphasis in her words as possible.

Chao's mouth twisted into a difficult cross between pity and irascibility.

"Maybe the reason he beleaguers you is because he's taken a fancy to you."

TenTen merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm the next in line to become Empress. That notion is entirely ridiculous."

Chao gesticulated indifferently.

"It was only a suggestion, dear one."

TenTen smiled at the pet name.

Chao had become much like a begetter to her, reminding her often of her late father.

"You always make me feel better about things, Chao," declared TenTen gratefully, tossing her apple away.

Chao inclined his head.

"Anytime."

TenTen waved shortly with her free hand as she left, her papers tucked neatly under her arm.

Chao shook his head genially, bemused at the young woman who worked far too much.

~ . ~

Neji did not see TenTen again until dusk, when she came to retrieve him for dinner.

She didn't seem angry with him, merely stressed.

They walked down to supper together, not conversing.

Eventually though, Neji thought of a question to ask her.

"Miss Yue, are you particularly skilled with diplomats?"

TenTen glimpsed up at him, bewildered.

Her mouth quirked into a slight frown as she thought.

"Not particularly," she finally answered. "They usually find me either a bore or that I'm unrespectable. I don't often bother with trying to make them like me. You can't change who you are, right?"

Neji ruminated over her statement.

"Do I make you nervous?" questioned Neji innocently.

TenTen snorted for the second time that day.

"No," she said harshly, making the whole thing sound farcical.

Neji sighed.

"I was just asking because I'll be returning to Japan in a few weeks to report my progress to the Emperor. I was considering on asking you if you'd like to come back with me. You've never been outside China, remember?"

TenTen looked at him through her peripheral vision.

"No, that won't work out, Ambassador. I remain here in Japan. The Empress would not relinquish me so easily."

Neji frowned, but did not protest.

Neji knew better not to press matters eagerly.

Patience was his best ally at this point in time.

* * *

_Okay._

_I'm going to bed now._

_Be sure to review!_


	8. Reflections

_Yeah._

_Here it is. :D_

_BananaCatsPro equals My new best friend. XD_

_Some of you won't get that. It's okay. ;D_

TwilightRaver: _That was funny what you said, about coming back to life? Hehe. I'm glad it amused you._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _There are definitely going to be other characters. You'll see them in the next chapter maybe, but the chapter after that definitely. :D It's super cool._

beckylovesgigs: _Hehe. Funny you say that. . ._

Nhelsea Caylor: _Pig latin? :D Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to give it to you. XD My inability to write decent plots appalls me._

FrozenDragon: _I'm so jealous. :P What color, dear?_

greensapphire: _Hello! I have been wanting to read "Anna Karenina" since I watched that Gilmore Girls episode. Strange, yes. :D If you're looking for books to read, I can suggest a countless number. :D I like Naru's Jap. voice. . . I prefer it to Maile Flanagan. :P Haha. Not even kidding, I was looking at my email and was reading your review and my mom was watching over my shoulder and she was like, "WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!" (in response to the I-love-sexual-tension! deal) and I was all ". . . . . . . Uh. I don't know." It's always good to play the I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about card. :D And it's canon, too. ;D_

_'Kay. I'm going to go start BtH I suppose. XD Hopefully, I'll finish that this weekend._

_And I didn't use many complicated words in this chapter, so look them up yourself. :P_

**Disclaimer:** KNO doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

Hachi.

Neji did not sleep well the next night.

He was restless and unable to close his eyes without them burning.

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling wide-eyed.

Ultimately, he chose to rise and take a short walk in attempts to tire himself out.

He did not dress completely, only shrugging on some breeches and a bathrobe.

Neji exited his room, leaving the door open.

It was a full moon in China. The rays lit the open halls, casting dark shadows on the walls.

Neji's hands hung loosely at his sides, not wrung with worry nor carefree with youth.

Neji worried sometimes about his youthfulness.

He was twenty-three, but often he caught himself feeling withered and faded, like a cherry blossom that had lost its color.

No doubt it was his profession and position that had sapped him of his adolescence.

As a young man of nineteen, Neji had been a lucky businessman filled with virility, lacking any sort of callous or abrasion.

_Look at me_, Neji thought. _Back then, I thought I was such the prince. An arrogant bastard who thought he knew everything but really was not knowledgeable at all. Now, after two years employed in the Emperor's service, I've learned far more than I ever expected._

Neji smiled to himself, smirking bitterly.

_Whoever thought I would be the one to be employed by the government and be their little marionette? But then again . . . perhaps I was made for this particular position. I've gained enough experience for a lifetime with this occupation._

Neji sighed, ceasing his walking as he began to ponder the task he'd been sent there for.

_I suppose I should stop messing around and actually do something. . . Especially before I go back to Japan and give my report. I need to show at least __**some**__ progress._

Neji shoved a hand in a robe pocket, turning to go back to his room.

He absently wondered if Miss Yue would still be awake at this ungodly hour.

Neji decided to check.

He swept past his room and down the stairs, crisscrossing halls and long corridors.

Ultimately, he reached Miss Yue's door and turned the handle, not bothering to knock.

Light reached out into the dark crevices of the hallway, yearning to display the brightness the room held.

The light came from a lamp ignited with flame.

Neji studied the person who sat slumped over her desk, sleeping deeply, reading glasses askew.

He smiled slightly; Miss Yue's work never finished it seemed.

Neji crept quietly to her side, carefully lifting her and carrying her to her quaint bed.

TenTen's eyes opened to half-slits, her sleep disturbed.

"No. . . I'm not done," she murmured, her voice layered with slumber.

"I know," replied Neji, just as quiet.

TenTen nodded and drifted back into sleep.

Neji set her down and TenTen curled up on the bed, her head curved into her chest.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Neji removed her reading glasses and briskly walked back over to the desk, setting them on the surface.

He leaned down over the lamp and blew out the light.

The room instantly darkened, leaving it up to the moon to provide light to see by.

Neji walked out of Miss Yue's quarters, stealing a fleeting glance at her before exiting and returning to his room.

~ . ~

TenTen woke up in confusion.

She snapped her head to look at the desk, reaching back in her memory to figure if she had moved herself to her bed.

TenTen vaguely remembered someone picking her up sometime during the night, but she could not for the life of her recall who.

TenTen cradled her aching head.

She needed coffee. Desperately.

TenTen dressed in breeches and an old long-sleeved dress shirt that she stole from her father's closet when she was a girl.

She shrugged on an overcoat over that; it was growing colder in China, being it was almost November.

TenTen smiled wistfully at the thought of China in November.

People always considered China in its best season during spring, but to TenTen, China looked even more fantastic during the fall.

Briskly, she left her chamber and continued down the hall until she reached the kitchen.

She was unnaturally upbeat this morning, despite the fact that part of her memory was missing.

TenTen was a light sleeper and it was rare and far between occurrence that she attained enough sleep to energize her the next morning.

She had gone to bed late last night, but had slept deeply (to her knowledge, anyway) and without interruption.

She hummed a few bars of a short melody, not recalling the words.

TenTen hoped she would not see the Ambassador for a very long time today, not wanting him to ruin her good mood.

She did not get her wish.

Neji was sitting at the diningroom table, poring over a newspaper.

TenTen stopped just shy of the doorway, seriously considering if she should leave and come back later when he was more likely to not be there.

But her need for coffee overrode her extended wish of happiness for that morning.

"Good morning," TenTen called to him, walking swiftly past him and into the kitchen.

TenTen did not even hear his reply as she entered the kitchen.

She grabbed a pot and set it on the stove, preparing to brew her coffee.

Later, she sipped from the lip of the cup deeply and sighed.

Miraculously, her head felt a little clearer, the ache suppressing to a low dull.

TenTen cautiously went back into the diningroom and paused behind a chair, examining the Ambassador behind her mug.

He met her gaze, the spark in his eyes being a change from his usual arrogant self.

"Is it customary for women to wear breeches in China?" commented Neji, pursing his lips at her bare legs.

TenTen smiled a little.

"Only for me."

"In Japan, they'd probably stone you to death for your improper dress, not counting your unconventional ways of reacting in anger. You really should get a handle on yourself before someone ruins your reputation."

"Stone me to death?" reflected TenTen, amused. "I didn't know you Japanese were so barbaric, with your holier-than-everything-thou attitudes."

Neji stared at her.

"Insulting an entire culture? My, my, I do believe with that kind of boast you'll be in deep trouble with any certain noblemen. They'd probably shoot you on the spot."

"Well," retorted TenTen airily as she slipped into a chair across from him, "it sure seems that you're quite ready to murder me already today. Have I done something to offend you?"

Neji knew she was taunting him.

He glared at her, but did not answer, letting his silence be suffice.

TenTen raised an eyebrow in a your-loss-then way.

Eventually, after several moments of interesting silence, Neji inquired about something he'd been thinking over.

"Have you changed your mind?"

TenTen seemed confused for a second before realization appeared on her face.

"About going back to Japan with you?"

Neji nodded once.

"No," she answered shortly. "I already told you; my place is here in China, where I can help the Empress."

Neji gazed at her.

"I wish you would reconsider. You would enjoy it."

"I don't think I could enjoy anything with you right there, breathing down my neck," stared TenTen boldly.

Neji stood to his feet, pushing his chair out.

"For the remainder of the morning, the Empress and I will be discussing the treaty. I'm expecting you to not interrupt us," he informed as he strode out of the room.

TenTen did not reply, just sipped deeply from her coffee mug.

~ . ~

". . . Furthermore, the Emperor and the country of Japan require a pledge that China will not declare war on it without reasonable judgements. If China does encounter war with Japan, after the matter is resolved, China will comply and pay Japan fifty thousand yen for their broken vow."

Sakura pursed her lips at Neji.

"Ambassador, why would China declare war on Japan without good reason?"

Neji stared at her, impatient under his pleasant facade.

"Just in case, Your Highness. This is merely a precautionary maneuver."

Sakura nodded, bored.

Neji set his briefcase aside and waited for the Empress's retort.

"I'm afraid I'm not as prepared as you, but I will do my best, yes?"

Neji inclined his head slowly, pondering why she was even mentioning her weakness.

"China concedes to all of the terms Japan has presented. However, if Japan declares war on China for whatever reason, Japan is forbidden to use unnecessary means of warfare against China. If Japan fails to do so, China will resort to unmerciful tactics against the country of Japan."

Neji pushed the piece of paper that outlined demands and statements of China to the Empress for her to sign.

She signed her full Chinese name, taking up several lines with the flourishes of her ink.

When she finished, Sakura passed the paper to Neji and he placed it neatly in his briefcase.

"Now that this is taken care of, by weeks' end, I will travel back to Japan and present China's demands to the Emperor."

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"Shall I have TenTen make the arrangements for your travel?"

"Please," responded Neji cordially as he gripped the handle of his briefcase.

At this instant, Sakura stood, her multitude of gowns rustling around her.

Neji politely stood to his feet also and followed the Empress out of the long conference room.

"Well, I apologize for not being able to show you more of the palace grounds, Ambassador. I know TenTen did not do a very good job, but she's as busy as I am these days."

The Empress sighed heavily, as if the very words added weight to her.

"About TenTen. . ." began Neji tentatively.

"Yes?"

Neji cautiously continued, thoughtfully spilling out his words.

"She's very . . . moody, if you'll permit me."

Knowingly, Sakura smiled.

"Yes, she is. But, you must understand, Ambassador. TenTen is placed under a lot of work, probably even more than yourself. She is always stressed and she is always doing something. I fear sometimes I'll work her to death."

"Why don't you relieve her of some of the work?"

"Because no one else could do it. Besides, if I ever thought TenTen couldn't handle it, I would immediately release her until she was capable of work again."

"Perhaps you should give her a vacation. . ." mused Neji, not too forcefully. "In fact, it might be beneficial if you let her come with me when I leave for Japan. She would get a break and you wouldn't have to have her in your hair for a while."

Kindly, Sakura patted Neji's hand holding the briefcase.

"That is a sweet notion, Ambassador, but I need to keep TenTen here with me for now."

Neji could not keep the frown from appearing on his face.

"As you wish, then."

* * *

_I wasn't going to have Neji leave so early, but it just came that way. Yes, Neji will still be in the story. Don't freak. :)_

_Happy Memorial Day!!!_

_Enjoy your weekend, guys._

_And certainly, don't forget to review!_


	9. Stress

_Yeah, so you probably weren't expecting this so soon, but I got an idea for this chapter and I couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to write it. . . . I think I'm addicted. ;D_

_So, I have final exams from Friday until Wednesday. Don't expect updates from this story until after that._

_Yay! I like this chapter a bit. . . It seems a bit fillerish though. . . Eh. I'll let you decide._

greensapphire: _Oh, no, it's fine. It was just one of those weird funny/awkward moments. :D Eh. . . The list. . . Whoo. I'll have to do that after exams, okay? But I WILL get it done. . . somehow. XD I did too. Guilty pleasure. :D Hm. I'll have to look those up. :D I DVR. I can't stay up til 1 am every Sunday morning. I'd die. XD I love Kallen/Lelouch. They're just . . . so cute together. I really don't like C.C./Lelouch. It hurts my soul. But I also like Gino/Anya and Suzaku/Anya. :D But Suzie's in love with dead Euphie. XD YES! There will be loads more characters once Neji reaches Japan. I'm excited to write them!!! :D I read Getting Gone. . . Whoo. I just can't see TenTen shooting up drugs. . . But it was a pretty good story. The 1960's are very much an acquired taste for me. Don't ask. Thank you for suggesting it! Have any more? :D_

beckylovesgigs: _Fret not! He will still be featured. . . Actually. . . probably even more than TenTen will. XD We'll see._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _What kind of plot twist??? ;D_

TwilightRaver: _I LOVED THE NEW CHAPTER!!!! Great job, sweetie. :D_

Nhelsea Caylor: _Hm. I'm flummoxed. :D Yes. It's new. :D Oh, I'll be interested to see how it works too. ;)_

_Thanks ever so much for the reviews!!! They are bright sunshine to my day!_

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I wish my school could be filled with Naruto characters. It'd be amazingly entertained. *KISHIMOTO!*

* * *

Ku.

Neji started packing two days before his trip.

The moment after he had finished speaking with the Empress, he'd wandered down to Miss Yue's room.

"Come in," she'd called as Neji knocked.

Neji entered and once again saw Miss Yue at her desk.

"Kami," Neji cursed aloud, "why do you always have to work? You're like a machine."

He heard her sigh, exasperated.

"And why do you always have to bother me _when_ I'm working? It's a wonder I get anything done with you around pestering me."

Neji smiled broadly. Unlike his other, fake and in-character grins, the smile he was wearing now was his alone and rare for anyone to see, even his own family.

TenTen glanced over her shoulder when Neji didn't say anything else.

"Did you need something?" she asked, turning back to her reports.

"Yes, actually," responded Neji, walking closer to her.

He peered over her shoulder, but was put out to see what she was writing when he saw that it was being written in vernacular Chinese.

"Stop trying to cheat, Ambassador," advised TenTen flatly.

Neji chuckled.

"You call this cheating?"

TenTen sent him a sharp look.

"What do you want?" she inquired, more serious this time.

"I need you to make arrangements for my journey back to Japan. I'm leaving at the end of the week," Neji ceded, looking around the room.

TenTen paused in her writing and looked up at him.

"The treaty went all right then?" she stated, following him around the room with her eyes.

"For the most part," Neji revealed. "We only just went over demands, but the Emperor was very clear on when he wanted me to return."

"Well," began TenTen with a pleasant smile, "enjoy your trip back to Japan, Ambassador Hyuga."

Neji caught her tone.

"That ready to have me out of China?" he prompted.

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied bluntly. "Admit it. You've given me hell these past few weeks. Of course I want you out of my hair."(1)

Neji perched a dark eyebrow in response.

"You really do have a bad mouth, don't you?" he said impassively.

TenTen sighed.

"I'll make your arrangements," TenTen affirmed.

"Thank you . . . Miss Yue."

TenTen caught Neji's eye and nodded.

An impasse.

~ . ~

On the morning of the Ambassador's departure, TenTen accidentally slept in.

"Damn it," she cursed aloud, angry with herself. "This is not the day to oversleep, stupid."

Not even taking into account what she was dressing in, TenTen fastened her knee-length breeches in a hurry, pulling on a pien-fu.

Pien-fu's were strictly only worn for ceremonial functions, but TenTen had had an active hand in the tailoring of the shirt.

It was not ceremonial by any means, but was used with less fabric so it looked more like a work shirt. And instead of the sleeves being long, TenTen was strict that the lengths of the arms were to be no longer than her wrists.

"How will I know what I'm doing my work right if I can't see my hands?!" she had proclaimed.

Still, her choice of dress that morning was a bit inappropriate.

As Sakura made clear as soon as TenTen rushed into her study, hours before the Ambassador's leaving.

"TenTen, go change; you look ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, Empress, but I have far too much to take care of this morning to have to worry about changing clothes. So, just for this time, Empress, I must refuse."

Sakura sighed deeply, but did not protest.

"What else do you have left to do?" she inquired, drinking some unknown liquid from her cup.

TenTen ran through the list in her head.

"Get the Ambassador's luggage into the hall and pack it into the car we're taking to the train station, arrange his breakfast, and . . ."

Sakura smiled at her assistant kindly.

"You forgot. . ." provoked Sakura, trailing her words to instigate TenTen's memory.

A look of comprehension dawned on TenTen's face as she threw up her hands.

"Oh, _damn it_," she yelled. "The tickets!!"

Sakura smirked at her assistant's unusual forgetfulness.

As TenTen was cursing and apologizing and cursing a little more, Sakura reached into a drawer of her desk and pulled out a train ticket.

TenTen grew silent as Sakura held it up.

"Sorry," she apologized, her face pulled into dissatisfaction.

"TenTen, you can't do everything. I know that. Maybe I should send you on a short vacation. . ."

TenTen did not reply.

Sakura handed the Ambassador's train ticket to TenTen.

"A messenger brought it by earlier. Apparently, it'd slipped your mind when you paid for the train ride earlier this week."

TenTen pocketed it in her breeches and nodded.

"Alright. Go finish your preparations. He's leaving at eleven, correct?"

"Yes."

"Go."

TenTen nodded quickly again and rushed out the door, charging up stairs to reach the Ambassador's room.

He answered his door on the first knock.

After scanning her easily, he said, "You're wearing _that_ out in public?"

TenTen exhaled in his face.

"Yes. Are you ready for me to call your breakfast? And where's your luggage?"

Neji disappeared back into his room, leaving the door open for TenTen.

She walked a few paces into the room, glancing around swiftly to make sure the Ambassador hadn't damaged anything.

The room appeared much the same as it had the day she'd given it to him for his use.

_Good_, TenTen thought satisfactorily, _'cause I would've throttled him if he'd have screwed anything up._

Neji was pulling his luggage off his bed and TenTen strode over quickly to help him.

She grabbed the largest of the suitcases, her knuckles white as she squeezed the handle.

"You sure you can handle that?" goaded Neji.

TenTen sent Neji a baleful glimpse over her shoulder as an answer.

He smiled back at her.

TenTen squinted at him, as if by giving that smile, he'd become a different person.

"What are you—?"

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked, picking up his briefcase and remaining suitcase.

TenTen rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs.

~ . ~

Two hours passed very quickly and soon, it was time for TenTen to accompany the Ambassador to the train station.

The Empress hugged him graciously, and Neji kissed her cheek in appreciation of her hospitality.

They exchanged a few sweet words of parting and then TenTen ushered him away, keeping up with the time.

TenTen shrugged on her coat as they walked outside, briskly hurrying to the right exit where their car was waiting.(?)

"So," began Neji once they were safely on their way to the station, "are you sure you don't want to go to Japan with me?"

TenTen ignored him.

Neji exhaled.

"Fine," he said, "I won't bring it up anymore. I just think you're making a mistake. . . You would enjoy Japan. I know you would, and—!"

"Ambassador, excuse my bluntness, but would you just drop it already? I'm not going to Japan with you, ever, so just let it alone already."

Neji closed his eyes for a brief second to summon some form of patience.

"My apologies."

TenTen nodded once, watching swiftly outside of her car window.

The drive took them past the rolling hills of China, through the bumbling city of Beijing.

Neji espied the Great Wall of China.

"I must come back and climb that wall."

TenTen allowed him a smile.

"I've climbed it twice," she uttered smugly.

Neji swivelled his head to look at her.

"You have?"

"Yes. . . Well, sort of. I've never actually finished the whole thing. . . It'd take ages . . . but I've gotten close, at least."

"Well, when I get back, we should try and complete it."

TenTen shook her head at him.

"Ambassador, it would take weeks. . . The wall is very, very long."

"How long?"

TenTen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sixty four hundred kilometers."(2)

Neji smiled at the prospect of a challenge.

"You still want to climb it?" exclaimed TenTen, put out by his determination.

"Of course. It'd be hard, but worth it."

TenTen sent him an inquisitive look.

"If we did go. . . You do realize we'd have to walk all the way back to where we started."

Neji grinned again, thinking to himself.

TenTen stole another glimpse at him before turning back towards the window.

"Well, we'll have to do it when I don't have a lot of work."

Neji rolled his eyes at his own window.

The car maneuvered through the streets, and eventually it pulled up in front of the train station.

Leaves from nearby trees were brown and crumpled as they were picked off their branches by the nurturing wind.

Neji noticed this too.

"It might be snowing when I get back," he informed. "Or at least, it might be starting to snow. The winter season varies."

"There'll be snow here til March probably," predicted TenTen knowingly.

Neji frowned, finding snow in March considerably annoying.

"How do you stand it?"

"I have no idea," TenTen grumbled in answer.

Neji caught her eye and smiled.

"Well. You should probably go on and get situated in the train. It's going all the way to the coast in Qingdao."

Neji grimaced at another long trip.

"Well, I'll be bored to death, but I suppose I'll survive somehow."

TenTen chuckled.

"Your stamina is refreshing, Ambassador."

Neji smirked at her teasing.

"Well," he began, moving in front of her to say a formal goodbye, "_Sayonara._"

He bowed to her quickly, practicing the accustomed formalities of Japan.

"_Zàijiàn_," replied TenTen in Mandarin.

Neji moved towards the train station doors, juggling his luggage expertly.

TenTen returned to her seat in the car, waiting impatiently for the driver to come back to rejoin her to the palace.

Neji sat in his train seat in a comfortable position, pushing his briefcase into the empty seat beside him.

He considered his short trip to China and the people he had met.

As Miss Yue's face appeared in Neji's mind, Neji appropriated a faint smile to his face.

It was against his better judgement.

* * *

(1) Ha. All American Rejects. :D

(2) In the modern standards we live in (by a more current study), the Great Wall of China is 5,500.3 miles in American standards. . . Or should I say Alabamian? You know, 'cause we're stupid and all and still measure stuff in feet and inches. XD I question my education sometimes.

_Hahah. Well, that's the quickest I've gotten everything written in I needed to say. :D I'm going to regret not proofreading later. XD_

_Anywho. 6 Days Until Summer Break!!!!!!! How many days do you guys have left? I'm spending basically all of my days until June 19th working on my TenTen Shippuuden cosplay. Oh, joy. XD_

_REVIEW, I COMMANDETH THEE!!!!_

_Ha. See? Now you want to! Right? Right._

_;D_

_Later gators._


	10. Return to Japan

_Agh, well, it's here._

_I'm undecided. . . It's just . . . I don't know. Different, I think, than other chapters._

_But I'll let you be the judge._

_I don't mean this as an offense, guys, and I'm really grateful for the help some of you have offered, but I must say this:_

_I. Am. Not. Versed. In. Chinese. Written or spoken. I am DEFINITELY going to make mistakes. I'm American, know basically nothing about Chinese or Japanese language, and every word I use in their vernacular are translated off the Internet. So, yes, guys, I am going to make millions upon millions of mistakes. All I can ask is that you cut me some slack and deal with the mistakes? We clear? Thank you, so much, for the help on the language, I really do appreciate it, but I would be even more thankful if you payed attention to the storyline, instead of my personal mistakes._

_I'm not mad. Just . . . frustrated. Maybe I should vent somewhere other than here. . . Hm._

EulaliaGal: _:)_

mysterious bluerose: _That's okay, dear. :D TWO MORE DAYS TO GO!!!!!!!! :D Desktop Applications? Is that like, Computer Applications? My mom teaches that. :) Aw, it's okay, dear, I know you're studying for exams and all so just take your time. :)_

TwilightRaver: _Well that's . . . six more days left? Agh. . . Can't . . . do . . . math . . . summer. . . WtC?_

beckylovesgigs: _:O She's not stupid . . . she's . . . stubborn! Right, she's stubborn. ;)_

Nhelsea Caylor: _You're out by now, then, right? Exams went great!!! Anatomy - 83, English - 96, and History - 97. :D How'd you do?_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Our summer breaks are about two months, give or take a few weeks. We go back to school around August 10th._

greensapphire: _I always love your reviews. :D *hugs* Spelling is my strong point, but Grammar usually causes me to shoot myself in the foot. XD Shoot, the list. I need to start working on that. When I do finish, I will PM it to you. Speaking of which, to all you who aren't greensapphire and are reading this, if you would like a copy of my reading list also, please let me know and I will do the same for you. :) I'm nothing if not accomodating. Wow. Suzaku/Nunnally? Never heard that one before! :D Hahahahaha. Again, thank you for the suggestions. :D I really do need to check out DigiFruit. I need Naru/Saku inspiration. ;D I feel your pain in the math area. KNO IS DONE WITH MATH UNTIL COLLEGE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry. . . I'm very pleased._

SnowCharms: _Yes. I'm very pleased with their relationship last chapter. :D Eh. Maybe I fudged that. *shrugs*_

_Speaking of fudging stuff, FORGET THE EXISTENCE OF CARS. THEY DON'T EXIST YET._

_Sheesh. I fail as a writer. XD_

**Disclaimer:** KNO does not own. For the owner, refer to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Juu.

By the time Neji arrived in Qingdao and boarded his ship, he really hated trains.

They were too stuffy for his tastes, and though he had obtained a first class car, the upstanding woman behind him with her two year old son almost drove Neji to insanity.

Neji had tacked children onto his list of hates also.

The two weeks Neji spent on his ship were long and uncomfortable.

The air was stiff and withheld winter in its breath.

If Neji exhaled, his breath blew out before him, eventually merging with the thing ice air around.

He expected snow to fall soon.

His journey was an enduring one.

The ship he'd occupied stopped in the city of Tsuruga, Fukui Prefecture.

Tsuruga was quite small compared to Tokyo, but it supplied fresh seafood and had an adequate enough train station.

Neji grumbled.

More trains.

Trains in Tokyo were a bit faster than in China, Neji suspected, and the ride to Tokyo would only take a few days.

~ . ~

Hyuga Hinata had been taught in etiquette school that when waiting for someone, patience should be excelled through one's attitude.

So that was what Hinata was doing.

Waiting with patience.

In etiquette school, it had been easier though.

Waiting with patience in real life, however, was an annoyance.

Hinata grumpily looked at the large clock on the wall above the ticket office in the train station.

Her cousin's train was due fifteen minutes ago, and it was trifling that he had not yet turned up.

Hinata stopped herself from crossing her arms. It was an impatient gesture, and etiquette school had strictly discouraged such gesticulation.

Seconds turned into moments and Hinata still waited, growing increasingly angered by the second.

How dare her cousin keep her waiting? She was a lady of the court of the Emperor and a dignified member of the esteemed Hyuga family, after all! She kept other people waiting, not the other way around!

A tall figure appeared in the hustle and bustle of the crowd in the station, towering above most of the other passengers with his lean stature.

Hinata analyzed her cousin suspiciously.

He seemed different somehow.

His hair was slightly longer, if that was even possible, and his general demeanor appeared fresher, like he was a young man again instead of the adult he was supposed to be.

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

Neji approached her and greeted her with a tired smile.

"_Konnichiwa_," he greeted in Japanese.

Hinata stared at him for a second before jolting herself into a formal bow.

Neji did the same, bending with some difficulty because of his suitcases.

"You are well, cousin?" Neji prompted after they had both returned to normal height.

Hinata nodded curtly.

"And you? Was your journey pleasant?"

Neji nodded swiftly, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable, actually. I met some very interesting people."

Something in his tone of voice made Hinata turn to glance at him as she led him out of the station, eyebrows drawn together.

"Really?" she impassively replied, trying to keep her words light. "That's good then. I imagine it would be terribly uncomfortable to not make any friends in a foreign country you have to repeatedly visit."

Neji did not respond, and Hinata was relieved that their conversation was over.

She did not consider it an offense on her cousin's part, but he was a rather dull individual and she did not wish to converse with him often.

Neji handed over his luggage to the carriage driver and gathered himself into the covered carriage next to his cousin.

"I assume Uncle is well?" asked Neji after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes. He took a cold a week or so before, but he has recovered now with careful diligence."

Neji inclined his head approvingly and trained his eyes out the window at the train station.

A mother was leading several children down the sidewalk, looking harried as one of them dawdled.

A withering businessman clutched his briefcase tightly as he maneuvered throughout the clumps of people.

A young couple kissed passionately before parting.

Neji blinked and allowed his eyes to flicker down to the floor of the carriage.

He felt he should be incriminated because he missed her.

~ . ~

One thing Neji hated about Tokyo was the lights.

Lamplight down on the street below his home did not extinguish until the early hours of morning, supplying the way for the late party-goers that tended to linger outside.

Such as tonight.

Neji stood up from his bed and walked over to the window looking down on the streets of Tokyo.

The noisemakers were a man in a top hat and two roguish women on the opposite street.

Neji took one look at the women and knew they were prostitutes, intending to rob this drunk man of his money.

He turned away and tread back into the darkness of his fourth story apartment.

Hours earlier, he had reunited with his family members and shared a supper with them.

Anxious to get home, however, Neji had left swiftly.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Uncle, but I must see the Emperor tomorrow and I must get enough rest to be prepared."

His uncle nodded and bowed, bidding his nephew goodbye for now.

Neji had come home and unpacked his things, arranging everything appropriately so he would not have to bother with it over the next few days, when things would be hectic.

Neji walked back over to the bed, resting his head against the headboard.

He always had the condition of insomnia when he traveled, making it days before he could sleep peacefully and without fits during the night.

Neji found it very annoying, especially when his presentation to the Emperor was the following day.

He grabbed a fistful of sheets, frustrated.

Neji waited, agitated, for the sounds of the street below to fade away.

~ . ~

TenTen cradled her aching head, her eyelids fluttering slowly.

She was tired and this migraine she had received hours before was not helping.

TenTen slowly threw a glance at her bed, considering.

It looked very inviting and TenTen momentarily contemplated shirking her work and going to bed.

Wistfully, she glanced down at the piles of never-ending work and decided she would sacrifice for some sleep tonight.

She took off her spectacles and switched off the lamp, feeling her way to the bed.

TenTen snuggled into the sheets, wrapping herself in a cocoon for warmth.

China was growing colder by the minutes, the fog increasing in multitude in the mornings.

_It won't be long before it snows. . . A few weeks at the very most. . ._ TenTen thought lazily, her consciousness slipping in and out as sleep slowly claimed her.

* * *

_*sigh*_

_Well, we're ten chapters in! That's . . . somewhat exciting. . . (not really)_

_I hope you all enjoy your day, wherever that might be. :)_

_For those of you who are taking exams, I wish you luck._

_:D_

_Well, I'm going to go make myself some lunch now._

_Bye, dears._

_Don't forget to review!_


	11. Plans

_So, I suck royally._

_You know why?_

_'Cause I skimmed four weeks._

_Let me explain._

_You remember that I said Neji and TenTen would be separated for a while?_

_Yeah, not gonna happen._

_You see, me and my sister went on this business trip with my mom, and we brought the computer so I could continue writing._

_Which I did._

_Oh, boy, I did._

_But. . . it just didn't go like I had expected it to, and before I knew it, this chapter was finished._

_XD_

_So, just to warn you, this is way different than I wanted._

_And this chapter is over the time frame of four weeks. . . Just so you know._

_Ugh. I hate writing. XD_

Mysterious Bluerose: _How'd your exams go, dear?? Man, I can't believe summer's almost over!!! I got my senior portraits today. . . :'( Eh. Wrong sucks. It hates me and I hate it. :P_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _But remember, Hinata's abnormal! I'm sure you're out by now. Enjoy it while you can!!! I go back the first week in August. XD_

TwilightRaver: _New icon!!! :D_

Youkai Koneko: _XD Ack. Erm. . . I'll try and explain the 'dear' thing as best I can. I don't think I'm particularly older than any of you. . . I'm seventeen and I turn eighteen in September. . . So yeah. But anyways! To explain the 'dear' thing: Basically, it's like my own personal honorific. I tack dear (or sweet, though I usually only use that in person) onto the end of sentences when I am answering a particular question, or thanking people, or anything else random. . . Hard to explain, but maybe you can understand._

beckylovesgigs: _List? Ah, I can't remember. XD_

SnowCharms: _Haha. About that. . . XD_

greensapphire: _I made Hinata my own. . . Again. . . But, yeah, Hinata lacks a heart. . . Yep. TenTen with reading glasses; Cha! I have half of the list done. . . Expect it somewhat soon. Nunnally was like, several years younger than Suzaku though, right? Ah, Neji. He's such a stupidhead. XD Ha. Five-year old comebacks. No! But thanks for calling it to my attention!_

nlightnd: _Thank you very much. :) Yes, but I had to add an extra wrench into their already awkward relationship. I'm already kind of in planning stage for the transitions. . . Beware. XD You hit the nail on the head! Good job! Here it is. Wait no longer._

_Okay!_

_Chapter time._

_And boy is it a long one. . ._

_XD_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto, weirdest chapter. I request explanation. . . Now.

* * *

Juuichi.

Tokyo Imperial Palace was located at the center of Tokyo, covering a large expanse of area, not including the gardens.

It was a dull morning, clouds threatening rain.

Neji was ushered into the Kyuden hurriedly, skipping past the crowds of people.(1)

He was not surprised to see Chowaden Reception Hall filled with mostly familiar people, including the Emperor's favorite concubines and the Empresses's ladies-in-waiting.

Neji walked down the hall in his quick stride, noting the Empress herself, sitting off to the side with her ladies-in-waiting.

Neji saw his cousin, engaging in quiet conversation with a friend.

He clutched his briefcase tighter as he neared ever closer to the Emperor, keeping his head level.

When he reached a close enough distance, Neji bowed deeply, showing his respects.

"Ah, Neji," greeted the emperor genially.

Neji slowly straightened.

"Your trip was successful?" continued the emperor.

Neji nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's look them over then."

The emperor stood from his chair and gestured Neji to join him as they continued to the emperor's private work office.

The room was spacious, crowded with various assortments of art and trinkets.

The emperor went to his desk and sat down as Neji pulled the sheaf out of his briefcase.

"The Empress is doing well, I hope," prompted Emperor Meiji, running a hand through his thin hair.

"Very well. She sends her regards."

Mutsuhito smiled, pleased.(2)

"And your journey? It has been a few weeks since I've seen you, Neji. . . You look different."

"My journey was . . . long. I am no longer fond of trains."

Mutsuhito smirked at the young ambassador.

"And the Empress's household?"

"Well, her relatives reside in Shanghai. . . She is essentially without her personal family, besides Puyi."

"Of course," murmured Mutsuhito, musing.

"But. . . she does have an assistant. . ."

"And?"

"She's . . . stubborn."

Mutsuhito snorted.

"Neji, all Chinese women are stubborn. Bossy chars."(3)

Neji's mouth quirked in a slight frown, but it was hidden, as he bent back over his briefcase, closing the clasp.

Neji placed the papers in front of Emperor Meiji, expectant.

"Her name is Yue TenTen. . . She's a few months older than me."

Mutsuhito raised an eyebrow as he perused the documents.

Neji was unsure if it was because of the information he'd just supplied, or because of the papers.

Mutsuhito glanced up at Neji.

"How does she act towards you?"

"She hates me," Neji replied smugly.

Mutsuhito released a low chuckle.

"She must not know the difference between reality and show."

Neji shrugged, noncommittal.

"I do infuriate her a good bit though. . ." Neji continued, unsure.

Mutsuhito considered him.

"You realize if you do that too much, the Empress might refuse any proposals I send her?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to . . . tone it down?"

Mutsuhito's forehead wrinkled.

"Yes. Be on your best behavior, ne? Or better. . . be yourself for once."

Neji sighed and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Mutsuhito looked back to the documents, tapping fingers against his cheek.

Neji waited patiently for the verdict.

~ . ~

TenTen proofread the tenth report she'd written that day, her hand holding up her head.

She was exhausted, but what else was new?

She hadn't slept in days, and the sooner she got these damn reports done, the sooner she got sleep.

TenTen's eyes strayed to the furthest corner of her desk.

Two more to go. . . Two more to go. . .

TenTen narrowed her eyes once more and turned back to the report with a sigh, deeming it suitable enough for the Empress's eyes.

She applied it to a rather thick stack before reluctantly reaching for the next to last one.

Or at least. . . what she thought was the next one.

TenTen noted the crease marks from the paper being folded prior to her reading it, and the penmanship was considerably different.

Irritated, TenTen's forehead wrinkled as she began to read the letter inked in kanji.

_To Miss Yue TenTen, assistant to the esteemed Empress of the commonwealth of China._

TenTen snorted at the formality, but continued to read, amused.

_I'm sure you will be pleased to know that I've gotten next to no sleep since I've been in Japan._

_The emperor has insisted I attend his numerous banquets and parties supposedly "in my honor"._

_They've been ridiculously tiring and immensely dull, which actually makes me desperate enough to wish for your company._

_Hmph_, TenTen thought, rolling her eyes. _A compliment within an insult. How practical._

_It's getting colder by the second here, and even dressing with warmth seems useless now. By the time you receive this letter, I'm positive it will have begun snowing._

_My family is well, though most of them are suffering surreptitiously from head colds, which is why they refuse to see a physician._

_Considering the treaty, the Empress should know that Emperor Meiji has reviewed the demands and that he will finish off the remaining documents by the end of the week._

_Expect my return to come about in a few more weeks; four at the most._

_Sincerely,_

_Hyuga Neji, Ambassador of Japan_

TenTen raised an eyebrow at the letter, unsure of what to make of it.

She reread the last few passages, absently pulling out a spare piece of parchment.

TenTen sighed, swiftly scripting out Neji's name on the paper.

_To Ambassador Hyuga, the swine from Japan that has no honest business writing me a letter._

_You're right; I'm very pleased._

_Upon your return to China, you will be greeted by the sight of snow._

_Congratulations._

_Physicians require too much pay; I don't blame them._

_I will pass along your report._

_Wistfully__ awaiting your return,_

_Yue TenTen_(4)

TenTen smirked and folded the letter into three sections, slipping it into an envelope slyly.

~ . ~

Neji was at another stupid party.

Really, he had no reason to refuse other than he was bored, tired, and extremely too smart for these dodos.

A servant passed, carrying a tray with glasses of French cognac.(5)

Neji took one, in desperate need of a quiet mind for once.

Neji scanned the ballroom, his peculiar eyes whizzing over the faces of various dancers.

He had been persuaded to dance twice that night, almost against his permission; women apparently could not take his word for it that he couldn't dance, so they experienced it first-hand.

Much to the embarrassment of his cousin.

It was evident to Neji that his cousin, Hinata Hyuga, had grown tired of him already.

She snapped at him (which was considerably unbecoming for a graduate of the finest etiquette school in the city), ignored him (unless he asked a straightforward question), and irrationally patronized him.

Truthfully, Neji was more than tired of her as well, so he measured his visits to his uncle's home very carefully.

Neji dismissed the glances he was on the receiving end of; he was not fond of connections based on gazing at different partners.

It was stupid.

Neji rose, abandoning his empty glass as he strode toward Emperor Meiji, who was conversing with some Russian bastard of sorts.(6)

Neji interrupted them shamelessly, bowing and expressing his gratitude in several sentences.

"Ah, Neji, come, stay a few more hours," insisted the emperor, clapping his young messenger on the shoulder.

"No, really, Emperor, I should get home. Besides, I should begin packing; I leave Monday."

The Emperor's thick eyebrows drew together, as if this was news to him.

"Monday?"

"Yes, sir," Neji stammered, suddenly unsure. "We discussed it this afternoon. . ."

The Emperor hmph'd, looking at the Russian who was now wearing a rather twisted expression.

"All right, I can tell when someone will refuse me endlessly. Have a good evening, then, Neji. But, please be at my office around two tomorrow; I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, sir," Neji answered, bowing once more before he swiftly exited the large Seiden State Function Hall, barely noticing the glance his cousin had sent him.

She thought him strange and improper for leaving a prestigious party early.

Neji imperceptibly shook his head, rolling his eyes only when he was out of sight of the partygoers.

His apartment was just outside of the palace grounds, down a few blocks in an apartment building.(7)

Neji slowly pulled out his key and unlocked the door to his current home, flicking the lock on the back once he'd entered safely.

After bringing some light into the room, Neji turned to his small side table, where he placed letters, both written and received, and other various important objects.

He had been at the palace since the morning, only being able to receive his mail, but not read it.

And now. . .

Neji fingered the top piece, vaguely oriented with the handwriting.

"'_To Ambassador Hyuga, the swine from Japan that has no honest business writing me a letter_,'" he read aloud, amused enough to raise an eyebrow.

Neji hesitated opening the letter, but his curiosity and (admittedly) excitement made him unfold the three-quarter letter.

Neji scanned the words, slightly disappointed by the shortness.

And most of it was sarcasm!

Neji's forehead wrinkled, his mouth tasting sour.

When Neji finished reading, he stared at it, almost unsure of what to do with it.

He finally resulted in folding back again in three parts, angrily stuffing it in a drawer the side table provided.

Neji shook his head, scanning his small apartment.

"That asinine woman," muttered Neji, irritated to no end.

~ . ~

Neji promptly arrived at Emperor Meiji's office at two in the afternoon, knocking to announce his presence.

"Come in."

Neji obeyed, moving into the study where Emperor Meiji sat at his desk.

Neji bowed customarily, all the time aware that the Emperor wasn't even paying attention.

Mutsuhito sent Neji a distracted smile.

"Have you packed?"

Neji nodded.

"Yes, sir. I've made all of the arrangements for the journey ahead."

"About that," began Mutsuhito, leaning back into his chair, "I've a small request of you."

Neji raised an eyebrow, willing.

"I'm sending a few people along with you this time. These are very . . . touchy preliminaries and very important to the treaty. So, I'm sending some people along to help you."

"Who?" Neji suspiciously inquired.

Mutsuhito crossed his arms.

"Nara Shikamaru, Jiraiya-sama, and your cousin, Miss Hyuga."

Neji was relieved. . . sort of.

Shikamaru was a quiet soul, much like Neji himself, and very smart.

Jiraiya-sama was an elderly man, but very rambunctious. Though, he could be serious when called for, and had marvelous people skills.

But his cousin?

Neji thought he had just gotten rid of her!

Now, he would be on a boat with her for however many weeks, and then stuck with her in China.

Displeased and feeling the need to voice his opinion, "And what purpose, Emperor, does my cousin serve in going with us to China?"

Mutsuhito considered Neji thoughtfully.

"I thought you would appreciate familiar company. . . This isn't the case?"

Neji pursed his lips.

"I would hate to separate my cousin and her family."

"It's your family too. . . Maybe I should keep you here as well."

_New approach. . ._

"Well, I would also hate to tear Miss Hyuga away from the court. The Empress seems fond of her company."

Neji met Mutsuhito's eyes, immediately realizing that he knew.

"I'm sure we can do without her for a while; my wife will cope. Neji, have you considered the benefits your cousin has to offer? She could be a gateway to the Empress of China, if they get along well, which I'm sure they will. That is why I'm sending her with you. And perhaps she'll be able to befriend the assistant too, by chance."

Neji almost snorted.

The only way TenTen and Hinata would get along was if Hell was frozen over and the world was out of twirl.

But still, he did not protest.

Mutsuhito stroked his thick beard, auspicious.

"Who knows? You might even come to enjoy it."

_I sincerely doubt it. . ._

But Neji didn't say that.

~ . ~

_To Yue TenTen, who will be discomforted to know that I am returning to China in a matter of weeks._

_By the time you read this, I will already be on a ship, returning to China once more._

_This was a shorter trip than I expected, but I suppose that just shows how eager the Emperor is for this treaty._

_Also, I'm sorry to put more stress or work on your shoulders, Miss Yue, but the Emperor has just informed me that I will be returning with companions._

_I would be very grateful if you could make arrangements for transportation for four people to the Imperial City._

_I also require three additional rooms in the palace, preferably near my quarters._

_Again, my humble apologies,_

_Hyuga Neji._

TenTen sighed, thinking to herself that there was no way in the world Hyuga Neji could ever be humble.

~ . ~

Within a few hours, TenTen had arranged the train tickets from Qingdao to Beijing.

She was currently informing staff of the extra visitors, assessing suitable enough rooms for the traveling residents.

They would be arriving by the end of the week, if the date on the letter was any indication.

Neji had unfortunately not mentioned who was actually coming, so TenTen had to base the rooms off of her own assumptions.

The Empress was not as pleased as TenTen had expected she would be.

"Why the hell didn't he inform us earlier? And who the hell are these people? They could be press, his wife, anyone!"

TenTen smugly consulted the letter.

"It just says that the Emperor told him a few days before he left. It's not his fault the mail's so slow."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled; had she just defended him?

Sakura did not notice however, too preoccupied with just who Emperor Meiji had sent to them.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Empress," reassured TenTen, with a pat on the arm. "The Emperor is not a cruel soul."

Sakura perched an eyebrow, obviously doubtful.

"Maybe. I suppose we'll see, won't we, TenTen?"Sakura sighed, catching TenTen's slight nod.

"All right. Attend to those rooms then."TenTen nodded briskly and left Sakura in her study.

~ . ~

Boats were probably the only kind of transportation Neji favored.

He did not get motion sickness, and he found the silent movements of the ship almost peaceful.

Neji looked up from his book, sure he had heard a distinct knock on his room.

"Come in. . ."

The oak door opened to reveal Nara Shikamaru, still smoking his pipe, disregarding the rules.

"Good evening, Shikamaru," Neji greeted promptly, setting his book aside.

"Evening," retorted Shikamaru, taking a long pull.

Silence fell into the room, and Neji watched as Shikamaru picked out a spot to sit down.

"Did you need something?" Neji queried, impatient.

"Actually," began Shikamaru in his scratchy voice, "I was wondering. . ."Neji waited.

Shikamaru released a cloud of air, immediately making Neji's room smelly.

"I was wondering about the Empress. What's she like?"

Neji looked over Shikamaru, bemused.

"She's personable enough . . . if not a bit flighty."

Shikamaru made a face.

"Great. She sounds like Ino."

Neji almost laughed, but knew it was rather different for Shikamaru to complain about his fiancé than for Neji to.

"If you don't like her, then why are you marrying her?" questioned Neji flatly.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's almost like however annoying she is, I never grow tired of her. Love's a strange emotion. Makes you feel differently about everything."

Neji pursed his lips, thinking.

Shikamaru shrugged, removing the pipe from his lips.

"Is China worth it? I hate snow."

"Me too," Neji grumbled, casting a swift glance out the porthole. "But yes, it's worth it."

Shikamaru harrumphed and stood, shutting Neji's door behind him as he left.

Neji threw a careful glance at the simple box, TenTen's present inside.

He hoped it would hold on through the journey.

* * *

(1) The Kyuden is the main palace and the building was completed in the 1800s. And the main audience hall is the largest structure in the Kyuden.

(2) Mutsuhito was Emperor Meiji's personal name.

(3) I tried to make this seem like an insult. . . Which it kind of is. :/ Char is a word used to describe a woman who does housework, like cleaning and stuff. And Mutsuhito is generalizing. . . and insulting the entire Chinese population concerning women. . . I guess. At least, I tried to make it seem like that.

(4) Yes, she is being sarcastic. :)

(5) Cognac is a grape brandy that's distilled in France.

(6) Russians suck!!!! XD Not really. Though, I suppose I should explain myself. During this time period, the Russians and most of the Asian countries were at odds. Japan had this whole big war with Russia around the late, late 1800s and the early years of the 1900s. Anyway, I thought it'd add a bit of comical effect on this Fic if I insult the Russians from Neji and TenTen's view. Guys, don't misunderstand. I am not racist, country-ist, or any other thing that can be construed as hateful. I love Russians! They're cool! They have neat churches and good singers, and had the first woman in space!!! Yeah. Don't hate the Russians. It's merely for comic relief in the fic. Don't hate me. :D

(7) In modern terms, Neji would live just outside of Chiyuda, the special ward that Tokyo Imperial Palace resides. I would think he would live in the ward of Chuo.

_I don't know. . . I don't like this chapter. :(_

_It just feels forced._

_Eh._

_Anyway, next chapter contains the good ol' hostility you guys like so much!_

_Right?_

_XD_

_Review._


	12. Newcomers

_Just to let you guys know, I'll be starting school again in a matter of days._

_This shouldn't affect updates, other than the fact that I won't be posting in the middle of the day anymore (unless I'm sick, of course). XD School interferes too much with writing, I swear. :P_

_Anyway, my Senior year will be taking up a lot of my time, so updates will be a bit more erratic than usual._

_However, I'll try to maintain a regular schedule (a two to four week span in-between updates)._

_:)_

_Also, I took a particular interest in Sakura's character and tried to develop her a little more in the story. She's a bit quippy too, so beware. ;D_

TR: _Hahaha. :) Yes. I had to include some awkwardness there. :D Haha, I'm sure you'll enjoy her choice word for this chapter then! ;)_

eternalsmiles: _May I just say, I LOVE your penname. Absolutely wonderful. Yes. . . she's not afraid to express herself. Yeah, let's say that. XD Hehehehe._

Bluerose!: _Seems like? Who're you kidding? ;D It was hard for me to make Shikamaru say that. I tried to make it as . . . mushy as possible. XD Haha. One year to go. I'm terrified. XD I'll try very, very hard not to give up on Wrong. Very hard. I'm just trying not to look at it, honestly. Disgusts me. XD Cookie! Huzzah!_

liledormouse: _Exactly. :D_

Youkai Koneko: _It's not that big of a difference. I'm friends with people younger than fifteen. XD Haha. XD Shika/Tema makes me wither inside. Shika/Ino, I support! Cha! Don't be so sure about TenTen being on Hinata. Don't be so sure. :)_

Strawberry: _Beat you; first week of August. XD Glad you liked it. :)_

beckylovesgigs: _Yeah, sucks for Neji. :P_

nlightnd: _Unique? How so? To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to play the whole hate-turned-love card yet. The words will find me somehow, you know? Hehehe._

SnowCharms: _I tried better this time. Shikamaru passed gas? :/ He didn't fart, if that's what you're referring to. He was smoking a cigar, and cigars are very smelly. . . Yeah._

_Okay! As always, thank you for the lovely reviews!_

_Happy August!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishie owns.

* * *

Juuni.

Neji was upset.

As soon as the ship had taken up port in Qingdao, Neji hated China.

There was lavish snow on every surface, thick and blindingly white.

It was also ridiculously cold, causing Neji to layer his clothes so he could at least feel some sort of warmth.

His cousin and Shikamaru were also less than pleased about the weather, sharing Neji's vexation.

Jiraiya, respectfully, had been many places in his long life, far colder and harsher than China in winter.(1)

The tickets they had for the train secured them a private car, luxurious as well as spacious.

Neji wondered vaguely if it was TenTen's doing or if the train had known he would be traveling with more prestigious guests this time round.

It was pleasant enough, considering that there were no screaming children this time.

Though Neji was thoroughly discomforted by the silence on the train ride.

His cousin kept to herself, sewing and writing letters.

Shikamaru slept.

And Jiraiya was writing, a particular past time he enjoyed when he was not carrying out the Emperor's wishes.

Neji attempted his best to entertain himself, but it fell short to the enjoyment he had experienced with TenTen, however strained their relationship.

~ . ~

TenTen was summoned to Sakura's office in the evening, after she'd taken dinner.

"Empress?" TenTen called upon entering, not seeing Sakura at her desk.

"I'm over here."

TenTen's irises darted to the far right corner of the office, seeing Sakura lounging on a chaise.

Smiling slightly, Sakura held up a few pieces of paper.

"My mother sent me a letter," she murmured, running her eyes back over the papers.

Politely, TenTen stepped closer, saying, "What did she say?"

Sakura sighed.

"She said that Hirou passed his school exams _barely_ and that he's turning out to be more of a troublemaker than expected."

TenTen smirked, remembering the pictures Sakura had showed her of her younger brother.(2)

"My father is doing well, though he's taken to a cold. Mother is trying to persuade him to go to a doctor with little results. She misses me, yada, yada, yada."

"That's nice that she wrote you," commented TenTen, smiling.

"Yes. Sometimes I wish she wouldn't write at all though. Makes me miss them more."

Sympathetically, TenTen clutched her shoulder briefly.

Sakura took a deep breath before slipping back into business.

"Right, well, when the Ambassador and his friends get here, I would like to issue a proper welcome."

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asked, cautious.

"I want you to arrange tickets to an opera."

"Which one?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. Just pick one that seems even remotely interesting."

Sakura chuckled.

"My aunt would have had me killed for that, probably. She loved the operas they performed."(3)

TenTen smiled faintly.

"Get six tickets."

TenTen's brow furrowed.

"Six?"

Sakura sent her a glance.

"You honestly don't think I'd let my friend sit at home and not go with us to the opera, TenTen?"

"No, but I hardly want to be trapped in a room with that pig."

"TenTen, don't insult our traveling guests behind their backs. You know better."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll arrange it."

"Thank you very much," Sakura said. "Now, when do the Japanese raiders get here?"

"In a few days, if I'm not mistaken."

"Great," muttered Sakura. "What's left to do on the rooms?"

"Last minute cleaning."

"What about the rest of the palace? Everything up to par?"

"I'll make sure everything is in order by their arrival, Sakura," TenTen assured.

"You had better," Sakura said with a quirk of the mouth, "or no opera for you."

"Yes, because I would die if I was stripped of that privilege," TenTen shot back as she left.

~ . ~

She woke up freezing.

TenTen shivered and sat up, quickly wrapping her covers around her.

She felt wide-awake, not a drop of sleep left in her brain.

TenTen sat there for a while, resting her back against the wall.

Anxiously, she moved her hand down to feel the sole of her feet.

TenTen cringed at the coldness emanating from her toes, kneading her foot to get the blood working.

She slumped a little into her pillow, staring straight up at the high ceiling.

Slowly, her eyes drifted over to the wall-mounted clock.

Four twenty-seven.

TenTen let out a groan and pushed the covers off of her, shuddering.

The Ambassador and his counterparts would be arriving some time in the latter half of the day.

TenTen still had a few details left to attend to on the rooms and she still had to approve the rest of the grounds and look over the menu for dinner.

Quickly, she pulled on a pair of dark breeches, layering her shirts in turn.

If she got a quick start this morning, perhaps Sakura would let TenTen leave before the Ambassador arrived with his entourage.

TenTen snorted.

_Fat chance._

~ . ~

As TenTen had expected, she didn't get permission to leave.

Much to her displeasure.

Currently, she was standing beside Sakura in the main hall, waiting for their guests.

"Maybe if the Japanese had an inkling of the concept of time, they wouldn't be late," muttered Sakura out of the corner of her mouth.

TenTen snorted, tugging at the long-sleeved qipao she was wearing.

Sakura had _insisted_ that she wear a formal qipao in order to make a good impression.

"'At least your dress will make up some for your attitude,'" Sakura had said.

TenTen had responded, "'Well, why don't you just let me wear a suit and be done with it? That's sure to get them talking."(4)

Sakura had responded with a threatening glance.

"Maybe if the Japanese were smarter, they wouldn't come at all," TenTen retorted, crossing her arms.

Sakura barely suppressed a smile, her wrinkled eyes betraying what she really thought.

~ . ~

"We're late," Shikamaru flatly murmured, stubbing out his cigar.

"I know," Neji shot back, annoyed.

Ahead, Jiraiya was considerately escorting Hinata out of the train station.

Neji hoped he wasn't telling his jokes.

He would never hear the end of it later.

They had arrived only moments ago.

And because of Hinata's stupid manners, they were late.

Neji swiftly began to button up his coat, aware of the extreme cold he was about to walk into.

Through the clear doors, Neji saw Jiraiya hand Hinata into a carriage, getting in also.

He threw a look to Shikamaru, who was casually looking around.

Aware of Neji's glance, he said, "I'm assuming the palace is more impressive."

Neji smirked.

~ . ~

Chao hurriedly walked to the main hall, coming in from the outside.

He saw TenTen impatiently standing next to the Empress, forehead wrinkled.

Once noticed by the Empress and her assistant, Chao bowed deeply.

"The Ambassador and his associates have arrived, Empress Dowager."

TenTen sharply raised an eyebrow.

"About time," she muttered audibly.

"TenTen," reprimanded Sakura in a whisper. "Thank you, Chao. I am ready to accept them."

Chao nodded and disappeared from sight again, returning to the biting cold outside.

TenTen shot a look at Sakura, clearly displaying her displeasure.

"You'll mind your manners, this time. We have new guests to entertain."

"If these ones are less annoying, I won't have to mind anything."

Sakura snorted.

Several seconds later, Chao reappeared, Japanese in tow.

Neji was leading the group, his face pale and pinched, probably from the cold.

Behind him, there was a slightly shorter man with spiky hair and dark eyes.

Following him was an elderly man with long gray hair and a woman, probably around Sakura's age, with a framed face full of hair.

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

_European dress on a Japanese woman?_(5)

She forgot her face, because when the four Japanese moved forward, TenTen had to jump into action to bow.

Sakura threw a mild glance at her assistant.

The glare in her eyes read trouble.

Slowly, TenTen met the placid eyes of Neji Hyuga.

It was a mere glance, but TenTen still managed to send him a glower.

Neji raised an eyebrow back at her in retort.

"Empress," Neji greeted, bowing.

His cohorts followed his lead.

Sakura inclined her head.

"And your friends?" Sakura prompted, running her eyes over the newcomers.

Neji smiled, seeming embarrassed.

"Nara Shikamaru."

The young man with spiky hair stepped forward and bowed, muttering a "_Konnichiwa."_

"This is Master Jiraiya," said Neji, gesturing to the elderly man.

Jiraiya grinned and leaned forward to kiss Sakura's hand.

"_Hou hoisam yahnsik neih_," greeted Jiraiya in Cantonese.(6)

TenTen appeared surprised, much like the other four members of Neji's staff.

"_Neih sikmsik gong gwongdungwa a_?" TenTen uttered in the same strange tongue.(7)

Jiraiya simply nodded, looking genial.

"And finally, this is my cousin, Miss Hinata Hyuga," Neji completed, eyes running to meet TenTen's.

The woman moved forward elegantly, her dark hair styled in a coiffe.

Miss Hyuga did not speak, but her eyes connected with TenTen's briefly, seeming aloof.

TenTen murmured, "_Ni hao_."

Hinata nodded, receiving the words pleasantly.

She bowed to the Empress.

Sakura smiled slightly, flattered.

"Well, I hope you all are famished. TenTen worked all day on this menu."

TenTen's face heated slightly.

"This way," Sakura introduced, walking toward the dining room.

Genteel, TenTen allowed all of the participants to go before her; she had already eaten anyway.

However, as she was making her way to her room, a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, TenTen turned.

She sent Neji a poisonous look.

"I must say, you put on quite a good show for an ass."

Neji applied a sly smile to his features.

"I got you something," he murmured to her, swiftly glancing around to assure no one was watching.

TenTen raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"You really shouldn't have. I don't desire gifts and trinkets," she warned smartly.

"This is not a trinket," retorted Neji, finally pulling his hand from his coat pocket and presenting the gift gingerly.

TenTen stared at the present for a very long time before saying in awe, "How did it survive the journey?"

"I have my ways," replied Neji, pleased she liked it.

But TenTen didn't like it. Underneath her awe, her voice had been shaking with anger.

"These don't bloom in this season," TenTen stated, struggling to keep her fury under control.(8)

"I know. I brought it back all the way from Japan for you."

Sharply, TenTen eventually met his gaze.

"You shouldn't have brought it here."

Neji caught the shaking of her voice.

"I thought you would like it. It's nothing like the Empress's gift of porcelain. This present here is the real thing."

"But here it will _die_," gasped TenTen, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

Neji did not answer, taken aback and confused by her overwhelmed emotions.

"So you don't like it, then?" he queried slowly, glancing at the kyoto blossom in his hand.

"I hate it."

Neji's eyes snapped to her face.

TenTen's tears had spread down her face, her eyes bloodshot and red as if they'd been irritated somehow.

"I think this unfair," resorted Neji, his own anger boiling.

"Because I didn't like it?"

Neji nodded and glimpsed at her.

TenTen was much closer to him than seconds previous, standing not a breath from him.

"If you think it unfair, then perhaps you should take measures, _Ambassador_, and see to it that an incident like this never happens again."

Her tone and words were steel and they hurt Neji like no other sentences could.

She turned away and made to return to her room, but Neji reached out and grasped her arm firmly.

TenTen brought her hand up and struck his cheek, a loud resounding _smack!_ filling the quiet hall.

Without another word, TenTen raced off, her quick strides echoing down the corridor.

Neji, cheek burning, crushed the sakura blossom in his hand.

* * *

(1) Like, Sri Lanka. Hehe. I feel a story coming on!

(2) Yes, I gave Sakura a younger brother. Here's my reason why: In this day and age, I assumed it was very unusual not to have at least two children. Besides, it'd be very unlikely, me thinks, that Sakura would be and only child. Anyway, Hirou is about twelve years old.

(3) True fact! Empress Dowager Cixi was a regular attendee of the Beijing Opera.

(4) You know, like a men's suit? With a waistcoat and a vest and trousers? Yeah.

(5) Empress Shoken (who was Emperor Meiji's wife) was the first to wear western style clothes out in public. She made her entourage wear western dresses too, which I think can be assumed as European style of clothes. :)

(6) 'Pleased to meet you' in Cantonese.

(7) 'Do you speak Cantonese?'

(8) I was going to say, "These don't bloom here" but I checked my facts, and they do bloom in China. XD So, I figured it's winter, and flowers don't usually bloom in winter. . . Yeah. Lame excuse, but give me a break. It's a cool gift. Speaking of which, I'm not telling how he got it. Or kept it warm. :P Also! Another note about the sakura blossom: In China, it symbolizes feminine beauty and principle, or love in flower language. :O Foreshadowing, foreshadowing!

_I really, really liked the ending._

_Probably because I wrote it ahead. :O_

_Alright._

_You know the drill._


	13. Opera

_Yes, I am alive._

_And yes, I'm really, really, super mondo sorry for not updating._

_To be honest, I got discouraged with this Fic, and by the time I got over the discouragement, I didn't know what to write anymore. So . . . I kind of just abandoned it and hoped it went to die in a corner._

_. . . Except it didn't._

_And then the rest is history, since this is obviously an update. ;)_

_So yeah. Immense apologies and all of that to you all for keeping you waiting._

Cee Head: _Cee Head, I am SO sorry I suck at gathering information. Really. I read your review and almost shot myself in the foot in embarrassment. XD But all I can ask of you is to bear with me. I'm not perfect, as this project clearly proves. Unfortunately, writing in non-paragraphs IS my style. It's depressing; I only write in paragraphs when I write essays and stuff for school. And I'm glad to hear you like it, despite my failure at true facts. :) Thanks for the review and critiques._

Twilight Raver: _:D Yeah. . . Except she slapped him. ;)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _I give more of an explanation this chapter. :) Senior year for me equals last year of high school. It's going swimmingly, other than the fact I hate it. ;D_

neji's goddess: _:) Thank you._

eternalsmiles: _Not true at all! TenTen just hates being forced into things. . ._

beckylovesgigs: _You are lucky! :P Where do I go where? :/ Hahah. Of course she is, she just doesn't know it yet!_

Youkai Koneko: _Hahaha. She slapped him with her palm, dear. It hurts worse. ;D Cantonese is another language that some Chinese people can speak. It is the second-most learned language in China, besides Mandarin, of course. Hahahahahaha. Vin Diesel? :D_

Toph43: _No worries, I explain it more in this chapter._

SnowCharms: _You have successfully called my bluff. I suck at research. XD The way I imagined it, Neji arranged for the flower before the season was over. But I'll say nothing else for fear of screwing with Mother Nature herself._

An Act of Seven Ages: _I am human, therefore I make mistakes. XD And I have a nasty habit of not proofreading before I post. Forgive me? Wild Swans sounds very interesting!!! I'll check for it in the school library. :) You know me too well. Sigh. When I receive ideas for stories, it's in snatches. Pieces of conversations, thoughts, etc. If it bothers me enough, I build a story off it. From there, it's up to me. Again, I'm sorry for my lack of planning and vagueness. When I write, things come out and I run with it, without much regard to details. But I'm sure you were aware of that. ;) I appreciate your reviews so much! They put me in my place and call me out on what's awful and what I need to work on. Thanks. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns and I make nothing off writing this crap.

* * *

Juusan.

Neji was in a foul mood throughout dinner.

His cheek was still coal ember red from TenTen's hand, and if he touched it, it stung, swollen.

After enduring a dinner filled with Jiraiya's bad jokes, Shikamaru's bored and flat expression, and his cousin's sharp glances, Neji finally trudged up to his room.

His things were sorted neatly at the foot of his bed, and he had only just begun to unpack them when his door was pushed open.

Neji glanced over his shoulder.

It was TenTen, holding a tightly wrapped cloth.

She held it up.

"For your face," she brusquely murmured, walking to hand it to him.

The cloth was cold, which would relieve some of the swelling.

"Thank you," Neji replied.

TenTen stared up at him, her brown eyes thoughtful.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I could have at least saved it for a more insulting offense."

Neji shook his head, dismayed at her odd apology.

His eyes floated over her features.

"I missed you."

TenTen's jaw clenched and she crossed her arms.

"I don't see why you bothered," she ultimately replied.

Neji sighed irritably; they were back to square one, with evasive answers and more questions than before.

He considered her.

"I hate the snow."

Neji frowned within himself, displeased with his random statements.

TenTen, not noticing, snorted.

"I'll just have to drag you out in it, then."

Conversation fell through again, giving way to silence.

Finally, TenTen revealed to him the observation she'd noticed during dinner.

"Your cousin seems to find me appalling. Why didn't you warn her of my outspokenness?"

Neji shrugged.

"I doubt if I had told her beforehand it would have softened the blow. You have a strong affect on people."

TenTen's eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Neji smirked.

"You tell me."

TenTen huffed.

"I'll be frank, I didn't miss your insufferable attitude while you were gone."

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched.

"And you missed me for none of my other redeeming qualities?"

TenTen chuckled aloud.

Neji swallowed; he liked to hear her laugh.

"Cousin?" came a high soprano from the door.

Both Neji and TenTen turned at the sound.

Hinata was standing in the entryway, eyes guarded.

Her gaze flicked harshly to TenTen.

"TenTen-chan," Hinata murmured quietly, bowing.

TenTen obliged and did the same.

She straightened and cast Neji a mischievous glance before leaving, brushing past Hinata without another word.

Neji paused, waiting for TenTen to leave his sight fully before looking at his cousin.

When he did, he realized she had come further into the room, her grimace obviously displaying her displeasure.

"Have you honestly been here long enough to forget your manners? She is a woman and she was in your rooms. Where is your chaperone?"

Neji regarded his cousin with stressed patience.

"Hinata, it is different here. And we are grown adults. We do not require chaperones. Besides, neither of us had . . . immoral intentions."

Hinata raised a dark eyebrow.

"I don't see how you know what she is thinking."

Neji sighed, impatient.

"I have known her a bit longer than you, if you'll forgive my boldness."

Hinata stared, eyes portraying that she would do no such thing.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Is there something you needed, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata pursed her lips.

"Yes. I wanted to discuss our strategy for this visit. Am I able to attend the treaty meetings?"

"I don't see why not," Neji murmured tentatively. "Both Jiraiya and Shikamaru must attend."

"Very well then. I will see you in the morning, cousin." She turned, only looking back as she grasped the door. She added, without meaning, "Sleep well."

Neji nodded, realizing he would do no such thing.

~ . ~

The next morning, TenTen hummed to herself as she went to round up the Japanese visitors for breakfast. She didn't know why she was humming; she wasn't in a particularly good mood, considering she'd woken up freezing and the cold had still not left her, despite the warm clothes she was wearing.

She reached Neji's room first, and he answered after the second knock.

His peculiar eyes were tired and had dark half-moons under his eyes.

TenTen stared up at him, curious.

"What's wrong? You look like death," she commented, noting his waxen face.

Neji leaned back against his closed door, sighing.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." He shook his head.

TenTen stepped closer to him and gripped his jaw, turning his head to the side.

"The swelling's gone down," TenTen murmured, referring to the cheek she'd slapped. "But it looks like a bruise now."

TenTen caught Neji's eye and released his jaw, rocking back on her heels.

"I really didn't mean to hit you that hard." TenTen paused. "Wait. Yes, I did. But I was angry with you at the time."

TenTen folded her arms tightly across her chest, gazing up at him.

"I'm sorry, Ambassador. I hope you can forgive me."

Neji noted the tone in her voice and realized she was truly contrite.

He cleared his throat to speak.

"I do forgive you. Though I wish you would tell me why you grew so upset when I gave you the sakura blossom."

Against her nature, TenTen flushed a deep crimson.

Neji couldn't recall her ever seeming embarrassed before.

Despite her emotions, TenTen stared up at Neji unflinchingly.

"I don't understand why you gave me such a gift. The way I viewed it—it was like you were stealing a piece of nature and showing no regard for its roots. You can't expect something to grow in a harsh environment where it has no chance of surviving."(1)

"I meant it as a kind gesture."

"I'm sure you did," TenTen responded, "but perhaps you should give deeper thought to these things in the future and not act so hastily."

The two stared at each other.

TenTen was the first to break the gaze.

"Come on. I have to walk you all to breakfast."

They went by, collecting the remaining three Japanese.

Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru hung back as Jiraiya conversed with TenTen in Cantonese; he appeared intrigued by the twenty-three year old Chinese woman.

Neji resolved to keep a sharp eye on Jiraiya to ensure he would behave himself, a far-fetched habit when he was around women.

Breakfast was pleasant enough, if not a bit quiet.

After everyone was finished, Sakura finally spoke up.

"I took the liberty of arranging some entertainment for all of us this evening, if the Ambassadors and Miss Hyuga please," Sakura murmured delicately, gesturing for TenTen to retrieve the tickets.

Jiraiya looked politely interested and Shikamaru retained his normal bored expression, though he said, "What entertainment are you suggesting, Empress?"

"I retrieved tickets for the Beijing Opera tonight. They are performing _The Ruse of the Empty City_."

Neji had no knowledge of the title, but Jiraiya concurred with a pleased noise at the back of his throat.

Neji glanced at his companions.

"We would be honored to attend, Empress," murmured Neji softly.

Sakura smiled.

"Wonderful. TenTen?"

TenTen reappeared from the kitchen, expression passive.

"Yes, Empress?"

"Our guests have decided they want to see the opera. Do you mind making the appropriate preparations?"

TenTen nodded and quickly strode from the room.

When she did not return for lunch, Neji went to find her himself.

She was in her room, her penmanship flowing quickly across the page.

"Yes?" TenTen prompted when Neji entered her room.

Neji smirked; she had not looked away from her writing.

"Did you relax any while I was gone?"

TenTen's hand paused before continuing.

"The Empress threatened me with a vacation, but I talked her down from it. I have too many things to take care of to just abandon it to take a trip. Besides, I'd probably be thinking about work the whole time I was away."

Neji shook his head; she hadn't changed at all.

"You think too much of work."

"You think too much of bothering me when I'm working," TenTen retorted.

Neji smiled again.

"Will you be joining us at the opera tonight?" he inquired.

TenTen shook her bowed head.

"No. I have work to take care of."

Neji frowned.

"Can't you forget work for a few hours? I want you to go."

TenTen set down her quill and turned to him in her chair.

"You want to bother me further, and in public I think you'll enjoy it more."

Neji's eyebrows drew together, his frown deepening.

"I couldn't disagree with you more. You're the only one I can tolerate, other than Shikamaru, and he complains too much."

TenTen stared up at Neji.

"My final answer is no, and that's that."

She turned her back to him and began to write once more.

Neji took it as a dismissal.

~ . ~

It was an hour before the five left for the opera that Sakura informed TenTen she would be going along with them.

When TenTen protested loudly, Sakura gifted her with an explanation.

"Ambassador Hyuga complained, TenTen; did you expect me to refuse him? Besides, Ambassador Jiraiya has made it clear he enjoys your company. You will entertain both of them. Now go get changed into something nice."

TenTen grudgingly decided on a dull gold qipao, the sleeves halting an inch above her wrists.

Thoroughly irritated, TenTen stomped down to the Inner Court's entrance.

The Japanese and Sakura had already gathered at the entrance.

TenTen attempted inconspicuousness, but Sakura saw her first.

"Hurry along, TenTen. We're going to be late as it is," Sakura called across the hall.

The five turned to stare at her.

"Damn," TenTen cursed under her breath as she quickened her pace to meet them.

When TenTen got within polite distance, she murmured, "Forgive my lateness. I'll attempt to not make it a habit."

Jiraiya caught her eye and smiled, good natured.

"Be sure you don't, my dear. Nobles don't take to it to kindly."

TenTen did not hide her grin.

"Well, let's go then."

The sky was dark outside and clear. They took an open carriage, despite the chill. Sakura and Hinata were bound warmly in coats and furs. TenTen wore only an outer cloak; she preferred the cold.

Jiraiya, sitting across from her, said, "Miss Yue, do you find the cold refreshing?"

TenTen smiled vaguely.

Neji shot Jiraiya a contempt look, which he promptly ignored.

"Very much so. It's better than heat."

"You would like Sri Lanka, then."

TenTen's eyebrows perched high.

"Sri Lanka? Is it nice there?"

"Dreadfully cold!" guffawed Jiraiya. "But pristine and lovely, like the Empress here."

Despite her hate of over-sweet niceties, Sakura smiled lightly.

"You flatter me, Ambassador Jiraiya."

"Of course I do!" Jiraiya boasted, as if this were a thought to be had rather than shy away from. "It is a man's responsibility to flatter beautiful women."

TenTen smirked. He was too bold, even for a nobleman.

"Perhaps," Sakura conceded cautiously, "but wouldn't it be better to pay compliments to the man's wife, instead of young unmarried girls?"

"Ah," Jiraiya exclaimed, leaning forward, "but that takes the fun out of it, doesn't it, Your Highness?"

Neji shifted against TenTen as Jiraiya and Sakura went back and forth, their banter growing increasingly excessive.

TenTen swivelled her head to him, inquiring.

Neji returned her gaze, his white eyes revealing nothing.

"Are you excited for the opera, Ambassador?" TenTen asked, low enough for only Neji to hear.

"I'm not sure what to expect."

"It's very interesting," TenTen assured. "I've been to one before. The costumes are brilliant, vivid things. The actors sing and dance and perform acrobatics. . . It's a wonderful thing, the opera."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it then, if your opinion of it is so high," Neji replied.

TenTen laughed softly.

"I remember when you would not be so keen to accept my opinion on anything. Have you changed that much in only a few weeks?"

Neji thought over her question for a moment.

"I think it is not I that has changed, just my impression of you."

TenTen frowned slightly.

"You cannot change your impressions of people, Ambassador. They are there from the second you meet someone."

"Fine. Then my feelings for you have changed."

TenTen sharply looked at him.

"And what feelings are those?"

Neji studied her face, thoughtful.

"I no longer see you as an irritable girl." Neji shook his head slightly. "If anything, I consider you a friend."

This was not what TenTen had expected to hear.

Nonetheless, she maintained her composure and primly retorted, "You should step carefully on that front, Ambassador. I have a tendency to disappoint people."

Neji exhaled and glanced at the lights of Beijing.

"We will see."

* * *

(1) Hint, hint; nudge, nudge? Get it now?

_:)_

_Ah, it feels good to be back. ;D_

_Review._


	14. Friends

_I am SO sorry for keeping this from an update for so long. I don't really have an excuse. . . so . . . sorry._

_In the meantime, I hope all of you enjoyed your holidays and celebrated the New Year with excitement. :D (Four months til graduation!!!)_

HeavensPheonix561: _She's not a B. She just . . . she's just uptight. She has her reasons, like how she was raised and all that. Hanabi's no better, though we won't see her in the story._

a thousand cranes: _Naruto will be mentioned soon, but Sasuke doesn't exist, as far as I'm concerned. Sorry. Hahaha. Hinata hater, are you?_

SnowCharms: _Yeah, you're right._

TR: _I know, right! Welcome back yourself! Hahaha. Away you go! I want to see an update!_

Taniya: _Aw, thank you!_

beckylovesgigs: _Yay! He's more of a flirt in this chapter too. ;D_

Ulqyfangirl27: _Thanks very much!_

Cryptic-Queen: _Yeah, well, don't take the historical stuff word for word. I have a tendency to fudge stuff like that up big time. :) But I'm glad you like it!_

.luvr: _Yeah. I make mistakes, and I usually don't proofread. Sorry._

KMU: _Not so fast, you! They're friends. . . Well, you'll see. And thank you so much! That's a lovely compliment and it makes me happy! :D_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns.

* * *

Juushi.

The morning negotiations started off slow.

There were complications with the furthering of progress; heated discussion on budgets and China's trade.

Finally, in the late afternoon, the conflicts were called to an end and put aside for the following day.

Neji immediately went to track down TenTen, given he hadn't spoken with her all day.

Instead of finding her in her room as usual, Neji found TenTen with Jiraiya in one of the many gardens surrounding the palace.

When Neji approached, TenTen was laughing, probably from a dirty joke Jiraiya was fond of telling.

TenTen saw Neji first, and her smile drooped into a half-frown. Jiraiya, realizing TenTen's changed expression, followed TenTen's gaze to Neji.

He smiled, ever pleasant.

"Neji," he called, "come escort this lovely woman so I can go rest my old legs, hm?"

"There's no need, Jiraiya—," TenTen began to protest.

"Please, Miss Yue. Humor an old man."

TenTen sighed and frowned deeper.

Jiraiya took it as compliance and strolled away, taking interest in the snowy grounds.

Neji looked across to TenTen, curious.

Neji gestured to Jiraiya's receding form.

"You know, he may act like some dwindling grandfather, but he's trying to charm you into his bed."

TenTen smiled wryly.

"I'm aware of Ambassador Jiraiya's intentions, Ambassador Hyuga."

"Then why do you indulge him?" Neji replied, raising an eyebrow.

TenTen was silent for a moment, taking Neji's arm and leading him down another garden path.

"Despite what you might think, I'm not stupid enough to fall into bed with the first person who whispers flattering words in my ear. And besides, the ambassador has already begun to spread his seed to the servants. I wouldn't lie with him even if I were attracted to him."

Neji digested her words carefully.

"Would you like me to discourage his . . . actions?"

TenTen smiled slightly.

"There's no need, Ambassador. It's the servants' own fault if they get impregnated."

Neji paused as TenTen rearranged her overcoat.

"You blame your servants for Jiraiya's natural . . . abilities?"

TenTen shook her head at his choice of words.

"No, it's their fault for being wooed. They'll lose their jobs if they become pregnant." TenTen briefly caught Neji's eye. "Contrary to what most believe, people can be replaced."

Neji pursed his lips for a moment before responding, "Not you."

TenTen turned her head to look at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean, pray tell?" she asked, her tone somewhat cross.

Neji shrugged.

"Nothing. I just doubt anyone else in the world would work as hard as you do."

It took TenTen a moment, but she finally murmured, "You're paying me a compliment, aren't you?"

Neji hid his smile under the disguise of scratching his nose.

"Friends are allowed to pay compliments, are they not?" Neji retorted.

TenTen was quiet again, and this time, Neji turned to view her expression.

Her countenance was thoughtful and strangely blank, her eyes lighting on the snowy garden with distant listlessness. The hand that grasped his arm was white and pale as the sky; Neji silently scolded her for not wearing gloves.

As Neji was mentally commenting on her foolishness, TenTen met his eyes, drawing him back to attentiveness.

"It's a peculiar thing to consider, our supposed friendship. I'm so used to hating you it seems odd to do otherwise."

Neji did not hide his smile now. He grinned, lips pressed together.

"It won't be much fun to hate me when I'm not provoking you," Neji pointed out.

"That's true," TenTen granted, choosing her words carefully. "And I'd rather have a reason to hate you than be cruel and hate you without one."

The path they were walking was sloping now, winding back to the entrance. In the sky, the orange sun made plans to settle on the horizon.

"Then we're in agreement. We're friends," Neji said.

TenTen stopped, jolting Neji to halt as well.

"Not so fast, Hyuga. What assurance do I have that you'll concede to this friendship?"

Neji cocked his head at her.

"What assurance do I have that you will?" Neji countered, raising an eyebrow.

Stuck, TenTen frowned.

"Fine. We'll shake on it."

She retracted her hand from Neji's arm and held it out, waiting.

Neji obeyed and shook her hand once before quickly retracting his own.

When TenTen shot him a look, Neji shrugged.

"Your hands are cold," he explained.

TenTen grinned and took his arm again, walking with him back up to the palace.

~ . ~

Jiraiya didn't like to admit it, but he was a man of indulgences.

He preferred books on travel and would pay any number of sums to get them. He kept raucous and, sometimes, devious and perverse company. And he loved women. All sorts, really, because Jiraiya was naturally not particular.

He might have been old for his age, but that in no way hindered Jiraiya for acting just the way he did when he was thirty years younger.

Being in a different country as the Emperor's ambassador did not change that fact.

In addition to Jiraiya's "indulgences" he'd indulged in while he'd been in China, Jiraiya most certainly considered Yue TenTen one of them.

She was more spirited than some of the other women he'd . . . entertained, and she had strong opinions in matters of politics. Jiraiya felt refreshed with her.

Yes, Jiraiya had been trying to charm her into his bed since his arrival, but to no avail.

Jiraiya understood the resistance; Miss Yue would not be joining him in his bedchamber during his stay. Still, Jiraiya was not discouraged from talking to her, and she seemed to enjoy his company.

However, Jiraiya couldn't help but notice her dissent towards Neji that afternoon in the gardens. Her frown had been guarded, and her displeasure couldn't have been more clear.

Jiraiya was reminded, later, of the day of their arrival, and the dark mark on Neji's cheek at dinner. TenTen's action in the snow-covered garden made sense of Neji's injury—she had slapped him. For what reason, Jiraiya was unsure. It was doubtful Neji had done anything vulgar; Jiraiya had known Neji's family for years, even before the man's birth. His uncle, Hiashi, would have probably killed Neji himself before he allowed him to act without propriety. And Jiraiya was more than aware of the temper TenTen had infamy for; servants had loose tongues.

No, Jiraiya would not be taking TenTen to his bed.

How could she when she was already in love with someone else?

~ . ~

Two weeks passed with benevolence and more snow.

December had arrived with cheer. The New Year was coming soon.

During the second week of December, Shikamaru received a letter from his fiancé, which he promptly complained about to anyone who would listen.

When presented with this problem, Neji sternly glanced at his friend.

"We've discussed this before, Shikamaru. Why do you bother with her when she annoys you so?"

Shikamaru grumpily pulled out one of his cigars. He did not smoke in the palace—that was too rude, even for him—so he merely chewed on it.

"You don't understand," Shikamaru muttered. "Fall in love with someone, why don't you? Then I can complain all I want and you won't lecture me."

Neji rolled his eyes, not caring if Shikamaru saw.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with, Shikamaru. You know that better than anyone. Besides, women don't find me particularly attractive."

Shikamaru snorted and gnawed harder on his cigar.

"That's not true. You're just blind."

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"My eyesight is fine, thank you."

Shikamaru waved this away impatiently.

"You know that's not what I mean. The women at court show expressions of interest. You just decide to ignore them. Or maybe you ignore them on purpose."

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

"What are you implying?" he asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru plucked the cigar from his mouth and twirled it between his forefinger and thumb.

"That you don't entertain women because you secretly want to be alone for the rest of your life."

Neji shot Shikamaru a look that could only be defined as incredulity.

"That's not true," denied Neji. "I just—!"

"You're just skeptical," Shikamaru finished. "Love isn't all that bad, you know. It comes with its encumbrances, of course, but it also comes with its endearing qualities as well. Like having someone to warm your bed at night."

Neji rolled his eyes again, but long after the conversation had shifted, he was still thinking it over.

To an extent, Shikamaru was right. It would be nice to have that source of comfort in a person. A confidant who was loyal. Not to mention the physical aspects.

Neji sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He felt so analytical, so clinical. Maybe he _was_ a skeptic.

Behind him, his bedchamber door resonated with a knock.

"Yes?" Neji called.

"Cousin?"

Neji turned to see his cousin, Hinata.

Her displeasure with China had eased somewhat, and she had even made an effort to make friends with the Empress. She dismissed TenTen altogether.

Hinata swiftly entered the room and sat herself onto a chaise.

"I have an inquiry for you," she introduced, her usual placid face contorted into curiosity.

Neji nodded at her, waiting for her to continue.

Hinata anxiously smoothed her dress from wrinkles and curled her hands in her lap.

"What is your relationship with Miss Yue?"

Neji's forehead wrinkled, subdued.

"Why do you ask?" Neji slowly responded.

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable. I was just curious. You two just seem like you're . . . attracted to each other. The way you banter and discuss. I have never seen you act such a way with girls back in Japan."

Neji shrugged, noncommital.

"I guess these Chinese are more . . . desirable of my personality."

"You're saying you prefer Chinese women to Japanese?" queried Hinata, raising a thin eyebrow.

"I'm not saying anything of the sort," replied Neji shortly, shaking his head. "Merely that I feel . . . more like myself around some Chinese."

Hinata pursed her lips.

"That is a dangerous position, cousin."

Neji sighed.

"I know."

Hinata nodded curtly and left his room with a whisper of her dress.

She had gotten the information she needed.

Now she just had to figure out what to do with it.

* * *

_Next chapter: The New Year festivities! Yay!!!_

_I'm really excited about writing that chapter. :D_

_Please review, since you're already here._


	15. New Year

_I loved writing this chapter! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I did._

_Also, this is only part one of the Chinese New Year. I had to break it up because this just got way too long, and there was so much else I was planning to do. So, just look forward to more holiday goodness next chapter. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _What she has to hide? :/ What do you mean?_

eternalsmiles: _Haha. More of Jiraiya this chapter, I'm afraid. ;D Thanks!_

beckylovesgigs: _They're getting there. Thank you!_

SnowCharms: _I assume you're referring to Hinata? Heheheh. . ._

Kimako: _Thanks very much. :D_

Auditory Eden: _Yeah. . . It's OoC, I know._

Afictionado: _Thanks!!! :D That makes me really happy, hearing that._

loves-emo-guys-with-hair: _Hehe. Nice acronym._

NizDarker: _Sorry. Does that mean you're a Temari/Shikamaru shipper?_

EoM: _I love how you predict stuff. :D It's funny. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Only someone as awesome as Kishimoto can make Karin a sacrificial lamb. Even I can't accomplish that.

* * *

Shi wu.

TenTen always got more headaches during the New Year than any other time in the year.

She blamed it on all of the red.

Red paint, red _chunlian_, red lanterns, red everything.(1)

TenTen knew it probably was bad luck for her to hate the preparations of the New Year, but her migraines always increased during this time, so she did not feel particularly remorseful.

TenTen usually began the preparations around the end of December.

She had assignments to give, feasts to plan out, and lists to write.

Her workload augmented instantly with the coming of the New Year, and it was all she could do to keep up with it all.

She was instructing workers on the cleaning of the palaces from top to bottom when Neji found her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, following the workers' dismissal.

TenTen sighed and started towards Sakura's quarters, intending to review the Empress's plans for New Year's Eve.

"I'm getting everything ready for the Chinese New Year."

Neji's forehead wrinkled as he followed after her.

"It's not January yet," he said slowly, confused.

TenTen smirked lightly, and shook her head.

"The Chinese New Year lasts fifteen days, Ambassador," she informed.

"Well, that explains it. The Japanese New Year celebrations are only two days."

"The New Year is the most important holiday celebrated in China," TenTen imparted, starting up the stairs. "You probably won't be doing anymore work on the treaty until the celebrations conclude."

"What kind of celebrations are there?" Neji inquired, curious.

"Technically, the first preparation to be completed is the cleansing of the household. In our case, this means the entire palace and the exterior must be purged, to get rid of bad luck. We re-paint doors and windowpanes in red, and decorate them with couplets. On New Year's Eve, we have dinner and shoot fireworks. On New Year's Day, children and single adults receive red envelopes with money inside. You greet your neighbors and relatives. We burn incense for our ancestors. To finish the New Year, the Lantern Festival is held."

Neji considered this, thoughtful.

"Does this mean I have to partake in these traditions?"

TenTen easily dismissed the question.

"No, Ambassador. You and your Japanese counterparts are free to celebrate the New Year as you please."

They reached Sakura's quarters, and TenTen paused, her hand on the door. Her eyes considered Neji, before smiling.

"Though, I think you'd enjoy it, if you partook in some of our traditions."

"Really?"

TenTen nodded, her smile widening some.

"Let me know what I need to prepare for the Japanese New Year, Ambassador. Otherwise I won't have any time to devote to it."

Neji inclined his head in understanding, and TenTen retreated into Sakura's rooms.

~ . ~

A week later, Sakura's parents and brother arrived for the New Year's celebrations.

"Oh, Sakura!" her mother squealed, hugging her daughter.

TenTen smiled a little from behind the pillar where she was watching.

Sakura wouldn't have minded her presence, but TenTen personally felt like an intruder.

She was watching Sakura ruffle her brother's hair when a sudden form at her side made her turn around.

Neji was leaning past her, peering curiously at the sight of the Empress with her family.

TenTen punched him lightly on the shoulder, and Neji glared at her.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Shh!" TenTen hissed, covering his mouth with her hand as she dragged him away from the reuniting family.

TenTen led him down a few hallways, a maze of walls that Neji could never hope to remember.

Finally satisfied with their distance, TenTen released him, ignoring Neji's indignant stare.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because," TenTen began, slowly, as if with a child, "that's the Empress's family, whom she hasn't seen since the last New Year. They always join us for the celebration."

"Where do they live?" Neji inquired, curious.

"Shanghai, on the coast. She visits them sometimes, but she can't do it often because of her responsibilities here as Empress."

Neji considered this, thoughtful.

"She has a sibling," he noted.

TenTen grinned, a rare treat for Neji to see.

"Yes, Hirou. He's the sweetest boy in the entire country."

Neji couldn't explain the odd feeling he got in his chest just then. Or why he was jealous of a twelve year old.

He blinked, studying TenTen.

"You don't think I'm sweet?" he murmured, half-surprised it even exited his mouth.

TenTen did not seem fazed in the slightest, if her smirk was any indication.

"I don't think annoying can be classified as sweet," she replied, teasing.

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"'Annoying'?" he implored.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"The difference between you and Hirou is that Hirou doesn't pester me. Especially when I'm working."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

"So, to be sweet, you say I have to stop bothering you and let you find me?"

"It's a start," TenTen said. "But you and Hirou are just different. Your characteristics are completely opposite."

"Like?" prompted Neji.

TenTen huffed out a sigh.

"Hirou is shy, and you obviously don't have that problem. He stays out of people's way, and leaves them alone when they ask him to."

Neji made a face.

"If I did that, you would hardly even bother speaking to me."

"Exactly."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing anyway?" Neji probed, curious. "Spying?"

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. For your information, I was with Sakura when they arrived, but I wanted to give them some privacy."

Neji ignored the smile pushing to reach his mouth.

"How are the preparations going?" Neji queried, swiftly changing the subject.

TenTen wrinkled her nose.

"Almost all of the cleaning is done throughout the grounds. I've ordered the things you asked for that are for the Japanese New Year. . ." TenTen paused, glancing at Neji. "What are the oranges for?"

Neji was slightly puzzled by the question, but then recalled what she was talking about.

"You've heard of the _mochi_, correct?"(2)

TenTen nodded.

"Well, we not only eat the _mochi_ on New Year's Day, but we use it for decoration. We put two _mochi_ together, and put an orange on top. The orange represents auspicious prosperity for families."

TenTen smiled pleasantly.

"That sounds like one of our traditions. During New Year's Eve, we have a feast. Seafood, mostly, and boiled dumplings. It's supposed to represent longevity and long-lasting prosperity for family. But, you'll experience all of this when the New Year arrives."

Neji inclined his head, unable to control the excitement flooding his chest.

TenTen smirked at him, like she knew what he was thinking, before starting down the hall, leaving him there alone.

~ . ~

The _nengajo_ started arriving for the Japanese visitors only a few days later, ushering the New Year in on the coattails of the last days of December.(3)

Neji received the usual postcards from his various family members and friends in Japan, all bidding him a good start to the new year.

Jiraiya himself pooled a good haul of cards from a majority of his admirers and colleagues.

Shikamaru received perhaps the littlest, though his fiancé, Ino, had made sure to include her direst need for his companionship as soon as possible. Shikamaru grumbled about the card, displeased that he was engaged to someone who did not keep her sentiments to herself.

Lastly, Hinata gathered enough postcards to keep her content. Her friends in the Japanese Empress's court voiced their sadness at her prolonged absence. Even the Empress sent her a _nengajo_, claiming a simply scripted, _Kotoshi mo yoroshiku o-negai-shimasu_.(4)

TenTen perused Neji and Jiraiya's cards with interest, snickering a little at the latter's admirers.

"Ambassador Jiraiya, you're too charming for your own good," she said the night before the eve of the Japanese New Year.

The three were in the palace's library, tucked away from the main corridors and the hectic traffic.

"Dearest," Jiraiya said, "none of them mean anything to me. Everyone knows you are the apple of my eye."

Neji shook his head at Jiraiya's answer, exasperated.

TenTen finished Jiraiya's stack and looked expectantly at Neji.

"And where are your love letters?" she posed, perching an eyebrow.

Neji didn't know if she was joking or not, but he was saved from replying when Chao knocked on the open door, bowing quickly.

"TenTen, the Empress needs to see you."

TenTen frowned, but nodded, standing from her chair and following Chao out.

Neji noticed Jiraiya's attention shift to himself, and the younger man felt slightly naked at the elder's gaze.

"Yes, Neji, where _are_ your love letters?" Jiraiya repeated, the skin around his eyes crinkling.

Neji exhaled.

"I don't know what you mean, Jiraiya. You know I have no love interests."

Jiraiya pursed his lips, clearly doubtful, as he reached for one of his postcards, absently looking at it.

Neji watched the man, his mind turning in thought.

"Jiraiya, have you ever been in love?"

Jiraiya paused in his examination of his postcard, glancing at Neji, forehead wrinkled.

"Yes," he eventually murmured, returning to the postcard.

Neji was slightly surprised; Jiraiya's flamboyant personal life had existed as long as Neji had been born.

Neji studied Jiraiya, wondering if he would indulge him with an explanation.

Jiraiya finished perusing his postcard and slid it into his pocket.

"She was a medical student in Tokyo. I was around . . . twenty years old when I first met her. I was just then beginning my work for the government and the Emperor, and she was new to the city. She got lost, and came wandering into a bar I was occupying. Her name was Tsunade. She was everything I hated in a person. Bossy, condescending, loud. But I fell in love with her. And for a while, I thought she felt the same. At this point in time, the Muslim Rebellion was occurring, and before long, things went from bad to worse. Tsunade was called into service under a Japanese-American doctor named Dan. She fell in love with him, but unfortunately, he was killed while protecting his patients. Tsunade was devastated. After the Rebellion ended, she wasn't the same. I tried to help her, but there was very little I could do. She would stay in bed all day, refusing to eat, or even talk to anyone. Eventually, I was forced to admit her to a mental hospital in Tokyo. I go and see her every week or so, but she fails to recognize me. Or anyone, for that matter."

Neji briefly closed his eyes, feeling deeply sorry for the man in front of him.

"Jiraiya," Neji began, attempting to voice his remorse.

Jiraiya held up a hand to stop him, and turned away, gathering his _nengajo_.

"Neji, do not feel sorry for an old man. I've had a full life, and of that, I'm appreciative. I will have no one pitying me."

And he left, sweeping out of the library without another word.

~ . ~

The day dawned with the prospect of the Japanese New Year, and Neji woke early, intending to catch TenTen before she started bustling around.

He knocked on her door, and from her rushed looking appearance, she had just finished dressing.

TenTen left the door open for him as she turned around, treading back into her room.

Neji leaned in the door, watching her as she bent over her desk, checking and gathering papers.

"Do you remember what you said to me before I left China? In the carriage?"

TenTen looked at him over her shoulder, face confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked, looking back to her desk.

"You agreed to climb the Great Wall of China with me."

TenTen stood straight, facing him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What _I_ remember is you pestering me about going to Japan with you," TenTen claimed slowly.

"And then I said I wanted to climb the Great Wall of China, and you said you'd go with me," Neji completed, smiling slightly.

TenTen shook her head, grasping the papers on her desk.

"I think you're making it up," she murmured, trotting back to the doorway.

She met Neji's eyes briefly before pressing past him.

Her left side brushed his torso; Neji immediately felt his face heat up.

He caught up to TenTen's brisk pace, glancing at her. He was surprised to see her cheeks were flushed.

"Anyway," Neji started after the prolonged silence, "on the first day of the New Year, it's important to see the sunrise. Technically, it's called _hatsuhinode_. And . . . well, why not go with me?"

TenTen bit her lower lip, hesitant.

"Will the others be going? The other Ambassadors and Miss Hyuga?"

Neji nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright then," TenTen ultimately replied, granting Neji's wish.

He released a small smile and shortly gripped her shoulder.

"Thank you. I know you'll enjoy it."

He stopped the direction TenTen was traveling and veered off onto another corridor.

TenTen halted, staring after him, completely dumbfounded.

~ . ~

"I hate you," TenTen grumbled upon Neji's knock on her door the next morning.

He grinned widely.

"Come on. It'll be dawn soon."

TenTen sighed loudly and followed after him, all the way to the cold, still-dark morning where Jiraiya, Shikamaru, and Hinata were waiting in front of a carriage.

Hinata was helped into the carriage, TenTen following, though she was sure to sit on the opposite side.

The ride was cold, and Jiraiya had graciously lent TenTen his jacket. Much to Neji's scowling displeasure.

The carriage wound through the nearly empty streets of Beijing with ease.

Shopkeepers were just now waking, lights turning on in their respective homes. Bakers opened up their kitchen doors, releasing the smells of dumplings and buns.

TenTen hoped no one could hear her stomach growling.

They reached the deserted Wall just as the sky was turning gray; dawn would arrive soon.

TenTen hurried them along, eager to get the Japanese to the highest place possible.

After walking a few yards, TenTen finally allowed them to stop, turning to the east.

The world was brightening; blues, pinks, oranges slowly ascending in the sky.

Below, Beijing was coming to life.

The sun had appeared on the horizon, burgeoning with radiance and eradicating the dark.

TenTen felt herself grinning.

Neji looked over at her, taking in her morning elegance.(6)

Noticing his eyes on her, TenTen glanced at him, her brown eyes turning brighter with the reflection of the emerging sun.

Their gaze lasted longer than was necessary, and was only broken when Jiraiya exclaimed in Japanese, "_Kinga shinnen_!"

Neji leaned a little closer to TenTen and translated, "'Happy New Year'."

TenTen tried not to smile, instead, turning to face the sun, letting it warm her face.

She closed her eyes, soaking in the rays and the moment and the serenity.

~ . ~

By Chinese New Year's eve, the entire grounds had been thoroughly cleaned from top to bottom, and the doors and windows had received new coats of paint.

The entire day, the Japanese visitors were shepherded around like cattle, going to and fro as the attractions for the New Year began.

An hour or so before dinner, TenTen went to Neji's room, finding him lying exhausted on his bed.

He was pleased to see her. He hadn't seen her all day.

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't wear black or white tonight to dinner. It's bad luck."

"What color should I wear then?" Neji inquired, lifting a dark eyebrow.

"Red, preferably," TenTen answered. "Will you let the others know? I have to go get ready."

Neji nodded, and watched her leave.

A second later, he got up from his bed and went through his clothes, rummaging for something suitable.

~ . ~

The feast laid out before them consisted of all sorts of things.

Prawns, oysters, dumplings.

There were other things Neji was not immediately familiar with, like _Yau-Yu_ and _Fai-chai_.(7)

But after he saw TenTen and their other Chinese counterparts eat them and not show immediate signs of mortality, Neji deemed it safe enough to try.

The dinner was followed by genial company.

Shikamaru played chess with Sakura's father.

Jiraiya settled next to TenTen and Sakura's younger brother, Hirou, intending to teach them some sort of card game that involved gambling.

Neji watched them, smiling as Hirou beat TenTen consistently, furthering her determination to beat him.

The hours passed seamlessly, minutes and seconds flowing by.

Before anyone knew it, midnight arrived, and the entire household was ushered outside.

The sky was a velvety black, only a few stars shining brightly.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Fire lit up the sky, a booming, thunder-like noise accompanying its short journey.

"They're called fireworks," murmured a voice at Neji's side.

He did not have to look beside him to know who it was, but he did anyway.

TenTen was neatly dressed in a red qipao, her hair in her traditional buns, decorated with single crimson hairpin. The pin was decorated with a tiny cherry blossom on its spine.

"I've heard of them before," Neji responded, pulling his eyes from her form.

"They scare away evil spirits," TenTen continued, her face upturned at the brilliant firework show above.

A firework screamed into the sky and erupted, spewing out ferocious fire from its heart.

"They're beautiful," Neji quietly commented.

TenTen smiled a little.

Neji glanced at her.

"But then again, so are you," he said, even softer than before.

TenTen did not honor that with a response, watching the New Year unfold in a brilliance of sparks.

* * *

(1) _Chunlian_, or Spring Festival couplets, are pieces of paper with Chinese calligraphy. The characters written on the paper are different for each household, but they usually all sum up to wishes for good luck in the New Year. Some sayings are "happiness", "longevity", and "wealth".

(2) _Mochi_ is generally called a rice cake in English. They're made from sticky rice and mashed together until it becomes a kind of dumpling.

(3) _Nengajo_ are New Year's postcards. The Japanese send them to friends and relatives, and it's equivalent to Christmas cards and the like. The postcards hold New Year's well-wishes and greetings.

(4) That saying means, 'I hope for your favor again in the coming year.'

(5) At this point in time, Jiraiya is fifty-five years old. He was born in 1854, and the Muslim Rebellion took place from 1862 to 1877. Jiraiya met Tsunade in 1874, at twenty years old.

(6) _Her Morning Elegance_ is a song by Oren Lavie. :D I couldn't resist.

(7) _Yau-Yu_ is some type of fish dish, and _Fai-chai_ translates to 'Angel Hair', which is a hair-like seaweed. Both _Yau-Yu_ and _Fai-chai_ both are supposed to bring prosperity.

_:D_

_Please review._


	16. Insult

_This isn't exactly what I promised to you last chapter. It's still during the Chinese New Year, but I don't involve it as much as last chapter. I'm hoping to amend that with chapter seventeen, but we'll see._

_Also, I'm not altogether pleased with the way I wrote this chapter. My flow felt off. . . And I felt a little rushed because I haven't posted anything for this in a while. I'm really sorry about that too, by the way. School is becoming the final stretch before the race is over and graduation is here. So, I've been having to do a lot of school projects and things that occupy my free time. And I have a life. So, sorry that updating's been off._

_Finally, I hope all of you are well and ready for Spring!!! Trees are blooming, bees are buzzing, etc. :)_

EoM: _Sorry I made you wait so long!! :D Well, it's here. :) Thanks for the patience and vote of confidence._

SnowCharms: _I'd tried to spice it up some. Let me know what you think. :) Thanks for the review._

beckylovesgigs: _Thank you! Happy (late) Chinese New Year to you too!_

Kimako: _Thanks! :D_

SilentlyDoomed: _It's a good thing you are! ;D_

Afictionado: _Hahaha. Glad to be of service. :D_

Auditory Eden: _I have nothing more to say other than you can only blame my crappy, obscure view of research. Meaning, none. I'm really sorry I screwed up the facts, but hopefully you can overlook my inaccuracies. Thanks for reading. :)_

Ulqyfangirl27: _She's not necessarily playing hard-to-get. . . She's just honestly confused. Thanks for the awesome review, dear! :D_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san owns all the characters. The idea is mine, all mine.

* * *

Shi liu.

Morning came, and TenTen rose with the sun, dressing swiftly.

She put up her hair last, twisting it into her customary twin buns. Today, she added a fixture: a peach blossom Hirou had given her the night before. It was his New Year's present to her.

TenTen admired her reflection in her small hand mirror, allowing herself to be a little vain.

She had already decided she wouldn't work today, being as it was the first day of the Chinese New Year.

After assuring her appearance was personally satisfactory, TenTen started down to the kitchens.

Chao was already there, waiting with the prepared basket TenTen had told him to assemble a few days prior.

With a smile and a '_Xin Nian Kuai Le_', she accepted the basket and exited out the kitchen's back entrance.(1)

The morning of the New Year was always particularly special.

It was usual for families to visit their ancestors on New Year's Day, and TenTen planned to do the same.

When her father died, his remains were buried at her old home. However, upon her arrival in Beijing, TenTen had petitioned Sakura for a gravestone for her father and her other ancestors in one of the many shrines littering the grounds.

Her ancestors were placed in one of the Taoist shrines in the Inner Court.

TenTen found it easily.

She did not have much time to come pay respects to her ancestors, but when she did, she was careful to allot ample time.

TenTen kneeled in front of the ancestors' graves and unfolded the basket Chao had constructed.

The shrines had been a part of the cleaning that the palace underwent, so she did not have to clear it of any dust or abrasions.

At the top of her basket was the fish meal she'd had arranged. She took it out, placing it on a clean plate Chao had provided.

Then, TenTen withdrew the sticks of incense, lighting them with great care over each stone. She saved her father's for last, the full aroma of the incense filling the shrine.

When this was done, TenTen sat back on her heels, considering the graves somberly.

She did not usually pray, but for some reason the feeling gripped her sharply, forcing words out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while," she started, quietly as she could. "I haven't had much time, what with the Japanese ambassadors and the treaty and the New Year preparations. But, then again, I haven't been here since the Japanese arrived, have I? I'll tell you about them, I guess, while I'm here. Firstly, there's Jiraiya, who I'm sure you'd despise if you were still alive, but he's very funny, however vulgar. And Miss Hyuga, who hates me for no apparent reason other than my upbringing. I guess I can't blame her, though. She has both her parents, and is accepted by society. I don't know how she stands all of that propriety. Then there's Shikamaru, who is probably the singularly most dissatisfied individual in the world. He's getting married soon . . . to someone I'm not even sure he wants to marry, but he says he loves her."

TenTen paused, briefly, biting her bottom lip.

She did not necessarily want to continue with the remaining person. He was the source of all of her recent confusion.

But maybe her ancestors would have some sort of . . . advice. Or, if all else failed, voicing her professions aloud may help her realize something.

"And then there's Neji," TenTen exhaled, frowning. "I hated him . . . at first. He was arrogant and impossible, but then he went to Japan to speak with the Emperor, and when he came back . . . he was just different. He—he brought me back a sakura blossom. I still don't know how he did it, but he did. And I reacted indifferently when I shouldn't have. Sometimes he just doesn't seem to know any better. Like last night. He—he told me I was. . ."

TenTen stopped, running a hand down her face.

Tears had sprung to her eyes, and she didn't know why. She hurriedly wiped them away.

"This would all be so much easier if I could just hate him again, but I don't think I can. He won't give me a reason to."

TenTen spent another few moments sitting there, saying nothing.

She reached for the fish and began to pack it up again, intending to eat it later.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would request some guidance," TenTen completed, standing nimbly.

A moment later, she was walking away, securing Hirou's peach blossom that had somehow fallen loose.

~ . ~

"Tell me a story."

Jiraiya smiled a little and patted the hand that was resting on his arm.

"What story do you wish to hear, my dear?"

TenTen mused for a moment.

They were walking in the Inner Court, enjoying the cold, bright afternoon. The morning had passed quickly with the sharing of _Hong Baos_ and other celebrations.(2) Following lunch, Jiraiya had asked TenTen to walk with him outside.

TenTen was used to Jiraiya's requests for exercise by now. Though he claimed he wanted only fresh air, TenTen highly suspected that the real reason was his aching, aging joints. Today, the first day of the Chinese New Year, was no exception to Jiraiya's complaining articulation.

"You choose. I can't decide," TenTen eventually shrugged, smiling a little.

Jiraiya considered the sky for a moment before he was reminded of a young gentleman with eyes of the same color.

Keeping his eyes straight ahead, Jiraiya asked, "Has Neji ever told you his family history, by chance?"

"He told me that his father died a few years ago, which is why he took the job the Emperor offered him."

Jiraiya nodded.

"That is correct. Since you know that much, I'll tell you about Neji's late father, Hizashi."

Jiraiya took a moment to clear his throat and then he began.

"Hizashi was the second son of Neji's grandfather. He and his brother, Hiashi, were twins. Hiashi was the firstborn, and therefore, received the responsibility of the family.

"Hiashi was always the favorite in their father's eyes. Hizashi and Hiashi were educated separately, since their father thought Hizashi was a distraction. In many ways, Hizashi was left to his own devices as a child and young man. His father took little notice of him, and because of that, he was more than a little rebellious.

"When Hizashi turned nineteen, he fell in love with a woman named Chinatsu.(3) She was beautiful, and a merchant's daughter. For a while, their relationship was kept a secret. Hyugas are very prestigious members of society. It has always been this way. When Hizashi and Chinatsu were found out, Hizashi's father ordered him to cease all relations with Chinatsu. Hizashi simply refused."

TenTen frowned.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"Well, they eloped. Upon their return to Tokyo, Hizashi learned he was disowned. He was not particularly surprised. He had effectively tarnished the Hyuga name, and for that, he understood why his father punished him.

"He and Chinatsu bought a small apartment in Tokyo and started their new life. Hizashi received a job at a budding business. The business grew, Hizashi was promoted to a substantial position. A year later, Chinatsu became pregnant. They were a young, happy couple. In July, their first child was born. Neji, the first of the new generation of Hyuga. Of course, Hizashi's father still wanted nothing to do with his son. If I recall correctly, the first time Neji met his grandfather was when he was twenty, two years after his father's death. Anyway, Neji grew up in a caring home. He was very smart at an early age, and excelled in school. Before he graduated secondary school, his mother caught pneumonia and died. Both Hizashi and Neji were devastated. Hizashi was never the same, truthfully. He worked more grueling hours, sometimes not even coming home at all. By the time Neji entered university schooling, Hizashi was growing older. It became harder for him to manage the business he was now in charge of, and Neji quit university to help his father. Hizashi had a heart attack, leaving his only son alone and full with responsibility. The business went under; even with all Neji's intellect, he could not save it. The Emperor offered him a job as an Ambassador.

"It was after this happened, that the Hyugas, Neji's family, started contacting him. At first, Neji refused to see them, but after a while, I think the curiosity got the best of him. I think it surprised him that he had an entire family he'd never met before. However, most weren't so welcoming. Neji was unfairly judged for the supposed sins of the father. And for that, he has always had to prove himself to everyone."

Jiraiya blinked and glanced at the young woman beside him.

"He's a very determined young man. Perhaps, my dear, you've misjudged him."

TenTen kept her expression flat, though it was clear she was frowning.

"That doesn't excuse his behavior before," she finally answered, "but I suppose you could be right. Thank you, Jiraiya, for the story."

Jiraiya nodded.

TenTen excused herself, deciding to walk alone back up to the palace to collect her thoughts.

~ . ~

That night, there was another feast.

Red was plastered everywhere in banners and centerpieces.

"Happy New Year," Sakura greeted in Mandarin, smiling at the Japanese assembled in front of her.

TenTen swept in behind her, avoiding the glances she received as she took her place at the table.

A moment later their meal was set out before them and they began dinner.

"Miss Yue?" said a voice after a few moments of silence.

TenTen swallowed and cleared her throat, raising her head to look at Hinata.

"Yes?" TenTen replied.

Hinata set down her fork and wiped her mouth.

"I was wondering why you were late to dinner," Hinata called across the table.

TenTen blinked, trying to ignore the stares she was now receiving from everyone at the table.

"I'm sorry if my absence offended you," TenTen started. "I was in my room and lost track of time."

Even before TenTen finished explaining, she could tell that Hinata wasn't buying it. Displeasure was written all over that perfect mouth of hers.

"Miss Yue," Hinata began after a prolonged pause, "your excuse might have been better served to someone with less social standing than myself. I know that your breeding is unfit for positions like the one you now possess. Perhaps your parents never instilled in you the correct way to deal with diplomats. Nonetheless, your excuses are not worthy of anyone's time at this table. In fact, such a display would give me reason to dismiss you, if I were your employer."

TenTen's breathing quickened, her face reddening.

She glanced at Sakura, who was pale and silent.

TenTen turned her eyes down and said, "If you feel that way, then please excuse me."

No one said anything as TenTen stood from her chair and swept out of the room, leaving silence in her wake.

Hinata was the only one who continued eating, unconcerned at the quiet surrounding her.

~ . ~

Contrary to her recent vow to herself, TenTen began working the second after she reached her desk.

She was still working when Neji knocked on her door an hour later.

"Please leave," she called out, kneading her forehead with her knuckles.

Neji ignored her and entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Neji," TenTen said, exasperated, "just go."

Neji stopped a few feet behind her, watching her arm move across a document.

"She didn't mean it," he heard himself say.

TenTen closed her eyes.

"Yes, she did. Everyone in that room knows she did," TenTen answered tiredly.

Neji sighed.

"Fine, she meant it. But that doesn't mean anything she said was true."

TenTen turned away from her desk to face him, brown eyes sharp.

"Every word she said was true!" she spat, gritting her teeth. "I deserve none of this!"

Neji broke their intense gaze to kneel in front of her.

Up close, Neji could tell tears had sprung to her lovely brown eyes. He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew his handkerchief.

"It wasn't fair of Hinata to insult you," Neji began quietly, handing the cloth to TenTen. "It's none of her business who your parents were, or what way you were brought up."

TenTen sniffled, her cheeks and nose red.

"Why does she hate me?" TenTen asked him. "I've done nothing to her."

Neji considered her, not helping the slight smile that invaded his mouth.

"She's threatened by you."

TenTen shook her head at this explanation, looking up at him.

"Yes," Neji insisted, nodding. "You intimidate her, and when Hinata is intimidated, she retaliates."

TenTen was quiet for a moment, finally succeeding in stifling her tears and sniffles.

She caught Neji's eye, a smirk lightening her flushed features.

"Jiraiya told me a story about you," she teased.

Neji frowned deeply.

"What kind of story?" he inquired, suspicious.

"About your genealogy. He told me how your parents met and eloped and about your childhood."

"You must have found it intriguing to mention it," Neji said slowly.

"It was cruel of your grandfather to disown his son just because he married whom he wanted," murmured TenTen, judging Neji's face carefully for an expression.

Neji sighed.

"You don't know my family. Or my grandfather." Neji shook his head. He glanced at TenTen, a pained smile on his lips. "They're cutthroats."

Tentatively, TenTen found Neji's hand and squeezed it briefly.

Neji's fingers tingled at her sudden touch. TenTen's face flushed a deeper crimson.

She withdrew her hand, busying herself with Neji's handkerchief.

"Thank you," she finally muttered.

Neji nodded and attempted a bemused smile.

"Goodnight," Neji replied, walking over to her door and exiting swiftly.

~ . ~

Hinata had left the table after her cousin, aware that her presence wasn't wanted.

This delay put her in perfect timing to see Neji leaving TenTen's room.

Hinata frowned.

"Running to console your lover?" she inflicted when he was in earshot.

Neji turned to her. His pale eyes were unpleasant.

"It shames me to know I'm related to someone as detestable as you," Neji stated harshly. "You had no right to spite her when she's done nothing."

"But she has, cousin! She's ensnaring you, don't you see? I'm looking out for you and the Hyugas best interests."

"My interests are none of your concern. I don't need your help. I make my own choices," Neji retorted, glaring at his younger cousin.

"You are a Hyuga, and fraternizing with some Chinese whore will damage all of us! Don't you see?! You're putting _everyone's_ reputations at risk!"

Neji bit the inside of his cheek to control his temper. The taste of blood coated his tongue.

"You don't know her at all," Neji said.

"Neither do you, cousin. You've known her how long? A few months? Do you really think your friendship with her can rival our blood-relation?"

"I know she trusts me. That's one thing none of you ever gave me," Neji spat, eyes burning.

Hinata smirked, her eyes cold as ice.

"Trust is a lie. I thought you knew better."

Neji shook his head, angry beyond all imagining.

He met Hinata's cold gaze with his fiery one.

"If you dare speak to her like that again, I will make it my personal mission to book you a ticket back to Japan. You're no use to us here as it is."

And with that, the elder Hyuga stalked off, fists clenched at his sides.

* * *

(1) _Xin Nian Kuai Le_ is roughly translated to "Happy New Year" in Mandarin.

(2) _Hong Baos_ are red envelopes with money inside. Married parents give them out to children and unmarried adults.

(3) Chinatsu is a Japanese name. It means "thousand summer".

_:)_

_Please review._


	17. Lanterns

_Hey, guys! Long time no see!_

_And yeah, it's pretty much all my fault I haven't updated this in *goes and checks* eight months. . . Wow. . . Longlonglonglong time!_

_Anyway, here is chapter seventeen. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thanks very much._

SilentlyDoomed: _Fluff is here! I promise!_

Kimako: _Haha._

EoM: _Joy!_

Pyrozia: _Thanks. :)_

Auditory Eden: _Sorry! I try to keep them to a minimum, but somehow there are always a few that slip through the cracks. I'll do better to edit next time round._

Ulqyfangirl27: _Um . . . Guilty. I read Wikipedia, among other (more credible) websites. And I have Chinese friends now, thanks to college! ;D_

Dellanotte: _Yeah. . . I realize I should have used Hanabi in place of Hinata, but it's seriously too late in the story to change now. If I ever re-publish this (minus the mistakes, plus better content) I would institute Hanabi instead. Sorry! Thanks for the other compliments, though. :)_

Afictionado: _Sorry! Read the above response if you wish for an explanation. :)_

Gotta Luv The Name: _Thank you!_

beckylovesgigs: _Again, for an explanation, read my response to Dellanotte._

SnowCharms: _Technically, I think Sakura is not in a position to call Hinata out. Namely because the treaty is almost finished and she doesn't want to jepoardize its completion. Lame reason, but nonetheless true. . . Sorry. :(_

chibinejiten: _Yikes! Remind me never to get on your bad side! ;)_

Midnight Insomniaic: _Thank you. :)_

crazypaige1306: _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

zoe1995: _:( Sorry!_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this Fic, besides the plot. Kishimoto's characters are his own.

* * *

Juushichi.

Jiraiya chewed on his thumb absently, watching Neji pace back and forth.

"She had no right," the younger man finished darkly, eyes flashing.

Jiraiya pursed his lips, trying not to smile.

"Of course she didn't, but when has that ever stopped Hinata?" answered the elder.

Neji shook his head, too angry to speak.

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair, still considering him.

"There's no doubt that Hinata was rude," Jiraiya began carefully, "but why the interest? You aren't usually so . . . defensive."

Neji stopped pacing and sat down across from Jiraiya, avoiding his gaze.

"Hinata's behavior reflects back onto me, Jiraiya. Or did you forget?"

Jiraiya smirked.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain brunette, would it?"

Neji sent Jiraiya a glare.

"What are you implying?" he inquired, his voice edgy.

Jiraiya held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"No need to start in on me, Neji. I was just wondering."

"There's nothing to wonder about," Neji replied quickly.

Jiraiya grinned.

"Perhaps."

Neji scowled.

~ . ~

The days passed quickly.

There wasn't much TenTen had to prepare for the Lantern Festival; the people in the palace attended a majority of the festivities held in the city.

TenTen took care to avoid Hinata as much as possible, though she hardly needed to. The other woman seemed perpetually confined to her rooms.

TenTen and Jiraiya shared walks through the gardens, keeping each other mutually entertained.

"Oh, my dear," sighed Jiraiya one particular afternoon, patting the hand that held his arm. "You must visit me in Japan."

TenTen smiled wryly.

"I don't think that would be possible. The Empress needs me—!"

"Ridiculous," Jiraiya interrupted. "Sometimes I think you do far too much for that woman. Let her handle her own affairs for a while."

TenTen shook her head, good-natured.

"I can't do that. Who knows what would happen without me around to keep everything in order?"

"Surely the world would fall off its axis," Jiraiya replied with a roll of his eyes.

TenTen laughed, pleased.

There was a small interlude of silence, until Jiraiya broached a topic he'd been intending to bring up since his talk with Neji.

"If you visited Japan, I'm sure Neji would be pleased to see you."

A corner of TenTen's mouth lifted.

"I think I'll keep up correspondence with him, when you all return," she murmured mildly.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows.

"I think that's a nice idea. Have you told Neji of your intentions?"

"No, but I'm sure he'd agree. We—we've been spending a bit more time together lately. He's not as annoying as he was before."

TenTen flushed a little as she recalled the night of the New Year, when he'd complimented her.

"You think he's an attractive companion?" prompted Jiraiya.

"Not as much as you," TenTen joked, grinning cheekily.

Jiraiya guffawed, shaking his head.

"That mouth of yours. I don't know how you get away with it at court," he commented.

TenTen frowned a little.

"Neither do I," she responded honestly.

Jiraiya smiled, reassuring.

"I really think you'd enjoy it in Japan, if you could be persuaded to visit."

TenTen recalled the times Neji had attempted to get her to visit Japan with him.

She shrugged, noncommittal.

"Maybe I can be," she offered loftily.

Jiraiya snuck a glance at the small Chinese woman, surprised.

TenTen ignored his gaze, swallowing past the words she already regretted.

~ . ~

The culmination of the New Year arrived in an array of colored paper lanterns.

The majority of the queen's household was ushered to downtown Beijing for the festivities.

Neji considered the paper lanterns hung everywhere, studying the kanji inscribed on the thin surface.

"They're riddles for children to solve," said a voice at his shoulder.

Neji considered the lantern for a second longer before turning to view TenTen.

Her brown eyes were warm and inviting.

She smiled a little.

"I'm not so good at riddles," Neji responded.

TenTen shook her head.

"Neither am I." She paused then said, "I'm sure Jiraiya could figure it out."

Neji turned away from the lantern, surveying the crowded area.

"You really like spending time with him, don't you? Despite his perverseness?"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"He only acts perverse in public . . . well, mostly. He's a true gentleman in private."

Neji raised his eyebrows but didn't reply.

A burst of music began, obscured by a large group of people.

"Come on," TenTen murmured. "They're starting the dances."

"Dances?"

TenTen nodded as she led him through the assemblage.

"The folk dances. Practically everyone in China knows them."

TenTen and Neji waded into the thick of the crowd, emerging to the inside of the circle.

A myriad of people were dancing, some in groups, some in couples.

TenTen caught Neji's eye, grinning.

"I can teach you the dance, if you want," she offered.

Before he could accept, TenTen grasped his hand and pulled him into the fray.

~ . ~

Jiraiya stood watching them, obscured by the crowd.

Neji was not much of a dancer, but it seemed TenTen wasn't either, just doing the minimal steps.

Regardless, TenTen was laughing and Neji smiling.

The corners of Jiraiya's mouth lifted.

However old he was, he still could tell when people were in love.

~ . ~

"Did you enjoy the festival, Ambassador?"

Neji nodded, considering the lantern lights.

He and TenTen were sitting on the steps to the palace, staring out on the Inner Court and the lights of Beijing.

The partying in the city was still taking place; every several minutes Neji and TenTen detected a laugh or call.

TenTen inhaled deeply, content.

"I'm sure you'll resume the negotiations tomorrow," TenTen said quietly.

Neji inclined his head, feeling a wave of sadness crash over him.

He glanced at TenTen.

"It will be difficult to go from seeing you everyday to not at all," he confessed.

TenTen blushed, despite the temperature outside.

"It will be difficult for me as well," she replied.

Neji paused, thinking.

"Are you sure you can't be persuaded to at least visit Japan?" he eventually queried, scanning the night sky.

TenTen studied his profile, feeling her heart warm.

"I would like that very much," she revealed.

Neji glanced at her, catching TenTen's expression.

He smiled.

Above, fireworks screamed into the sky and exploded, signaling the end of the celebrations.

TenTen grasped Neji's hand as they cheered.

* * *

_Review, if you please._


	18. Celebration

_Hey guys. Again, sorry for the delay. But rest assured: I think there will be at most two chapters left for this Fic. I'm so glad. :) It's about time this thing was concluded._

anonymous: _Yay indeed._

SnowCharms: _Endings are sad, yes, but I'll try to make it as good a send off as possible. :)_

Gotta Luv The Name: _Thanks very much!_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thank you._

beckylovesgigs: _I have no idea where the time went. I'm almost a sophomore in college, and I don't know when the heck that happened._

Auditory Eden: _How did NaNo go for you?_

SilentlyDoomed: _Ah, I would, but my schedule is crazy. Thanks for the review._

Kimako: _I'm so glad you came to review. :)_

Midnight Insomniatic: _Thanks! :D_

KanaEvans7: _I was surprised by the first half of your review. I hope you were kidding! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I can't be credited for any of this, since I make no money off of it.

* * *

Juuhachi.

"Everything seems to be in order," stated Jiraiya, reading over the last few paragraphs of the treaty.

Neji raised his eyebrows, matching Sakura's surprised gaze.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked the financial advisor, sure there was something left incomplete.

Jiraiya perused the complete sheaf of papers comprising the treaty, nodding his head thoughtfully.

He finally met Neji's gaze, sure of his previous statement.

"The treaty has been completed. All we have left to do is sign it."

Neji exhaled and leaned back in his chair.

All of the work he'd put in over the past few months was now complete. He was only signatures away from returning to Japan.

Neji frowned, unsure of how he felt about that.

Sakura was considerably more cheerful.

She grinned at the Japanese ambassadors, thoroughly pleased.

"I think we should celebrate this momentous occasion before you all return to Japan. I'll invite the Emperor, of course, and we can officially sign the treaty together, at the party. Would you gentlemen permit me to indulge a little and attend?"

Jiraiya smiled at her kindly.

"Dearest Empress, I never say no to a good party."

Sakura was delighted.

"Thank you all so much for the work you've done. This party, I hope, will be a reward for all of the hard work you've put into making this treaty work. I thank you for your time and energy."

Sakura stood and bowed to them, showing deep respect.

"Please excuse me; TenTen and I have a lot of planning to do."

Neji, Jiraiya, and Shikamaru nodded, watching Sakura quietly retreat from the room.

~ . ~

"Hello," Neji greeted genially.

TenTen turned from her desk and smiled, albeit shyly.

"Hello," she replied.

Neji meandered into her room a little, searching for something to settle his eyes on. His gaze always returned to her.

When Neji didn't say anything, TenTen took the initiative.

"I heard the treaty's finished. . ." she said, raising her eyebrow slightly.

Neji nodded in answer.

TenTen considered him.

"Are you pleased?"

Neji's mouth quirked to the side as he thought.

"I'm pleased to be finished with the treaty. However, I'm not ready to leave China just yet."

TenTen studied his expression, slightly scared of what she saw there.

"Well, you're not done here yet. You've still got to attend Sakura's party," TenTen murmured, standing to leave.

Neji accompanied her out of her room.

"It isn't going to be some crazy affair, is it?" Neji questioned.

TenTen smiled wryly.

"I can't promise it's not going to be extravagant. The Empress is well on her way to completely outdoing herself."

"You won't be so exhausted with the preparations to not be able to enjoy it, right?"

"I'm going to try very hard to enjoy it as much as anyone else," TenTen stated. "I don't know how possible that will be, but I'll try."

"Promise you'll save me a dance?"

TenTen snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I thought we established at the Lantern Festival that neither of us were good dancers."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Not at folk dances," corrected Neji. "I'm perfectly passable at more refined dances."

"Fine. One dance," TenTen ceded, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Thank you."

They stopped at the top of the stairs and parted ways, a smile on each of their lips.

~ . ~

TenTen looked over Sakura's shoulder, analyzing everything the ruler was giving her to do for the party.

"Invitations have been sent out already?" Sakura inquired as she wrote.

"Yes. I sent them a few days ago."

Sakura nodded her approval.

"Are the ambassadors excited for the party?" queried Sakura a moment later.

"They seem to be," TenTen responded, recalling Neji's demand of a dance.

"Well, I know I am. I want it to be thrilling. Hopefully it will speak well to Emperor Mutsuhito."

"I'm sure it will, Empress."

Sakura turned to glance at TenTen, smiling a little.

"I know I don't tell you this as nearly often as I should, but I really appreciate all the work you've done for me, TenTen."

TenTen nodded, flattered.

"No thanks required, Sakura. It is my job, after all."

~ . ~

Later, TenTen was in the library, reviewing over her list when Jiraiya came in.

"Working?" he guessed, peering over her shoulder.

"Yes," TenTen replied, "for the party, I'm afraid."

Jiraiya smiled, taking a seat on one of the low couches in the library.

"Speaking of the party, has Neji asked to accompany you?"

TenTen's brow wrinkled, staring at Jiraiya.

"No. . . Why would he do that?"

Jiraiya frowned slightly.

"I just assumed he would. My mistake. Would you do me the honor of escorting you, Miss Yue?"

"Of course, Jiriaya," TenTen accepted with a smile.

Jiraiya watched TenTen for a second, thinking.

"I really am surprised that Neji didn't ask you to be his date," murmured Jiraiya.

TenTen raised an eyebrow at the list in front of her.

"Why is that?" she asked, attempting to focus.

"Well, he loves you. It would make sense for him to ask you."

TenTen gaped at him, her mouth slightly open.

"You're crazy," she ultimately responded, doubt and anger shaking her voice.

Jiraiya shrugged, undaunted.

"My dear, I might be mentally unstable, but I am also wise beyond compare."

TenTen did not want to hear any more of this madness.

She stood and stalked from the room, not stopping until she was safely in her bedroom.

TenTen went to her desk, deciding she wanted to work, but had no sooner gotten paper out that she stowed it away again.

Frustrated with her conflicting emotions, TenTen unpinned her hair and let it fall to her shoulders.

With her hair's release, tension effused itself out of her, TenTen's shoulders sagging into incorrect posture.

She felt tears bud a little at the corners of her eyes, though she had no idea why she was crying.

_He's lying_, TenTen told herself.

As soon as she thought the words, TenTen knew she didn't believe them.

Jiraiya had no reason to lie; he was just being honest about what he thought. TenTen regretted getting upset with him.

But if what Jiraiya had said was true, what did that mean for her and Neji?

TenTen sighed and rested her head in her hands.

~ . ~

The party was set for the end of February, when the Emperor and his entourage arrived.

Unsurprisingly, the Chinese were scurrying to the very last minute, making everything presentable for the Emperor's arrival. Apparently, the Empress had made it very clear to all of her staff that less than perfection was unacceptable.

In the few moments that Neji was able to spend with TenTen in February, she was always rushing around, completing task after endless task.

"This party better be worth it, for all the work I'm putting into it," she grumbled to him one cold afternoon a week prior to the Emperor's arrival.

"I'm sure it will be," Neji responded, watching her bustle around her room.

She smiled at him as she passed by again, carrying placement diagrams in her arms.

"Want to help me deliver these to the kitchen?"

Neji nodded, accepting half of the diagrams.

TenTen and Neji walked down to the kitchens, where TenTen gave detailed instructions in Mandarin.

Neji watched her, feeling admiration for her like he'd never known for another person.

TenTen caught Neji's eye as she finished speaking, her brown eyes curious and smiling.

When she finished giving the diagrams to the servants, they exited, emerging back into the large, open hallway.

"Well, I should go. I still have a lot to do," TenTen said uncertainly.

Neji nodded, unable to stop himself from looking at her.

She treated him to another shy, unsure smile before disappearing back up the stairs.

~ . ~

Emperor Mutsuhito and his entourage arrived with the expected Japanese fanfare, and Sakura and her staff immediately began to make them comfortable in their new scenery.

The Emperor quickly became fond of his new Chinese friends, and he and his Japanese entourage would spend hours talking with them.

It was rare that Neji would see TenTen, seeing as the Emperor was insistent on his ambassadors' presences at these impromptu social gatherings.

From what Jiraiya divulged to him personally, she had little time to spend with anyone anyway.

Days before the extravagant party Sakura had promised everyone, Neji caught frequent glimpses of TenTen speeding hurriedly to one place or another. Unfortunately, as soon as he'd opened his mouth to greet her, she'd disappear from his sights again, leaving behind a wake of focus and determination.

Jiraiya saw him during one instance of this and comfortingly clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"Be patient. She'll be at the party in a few days and you can confess all of your feelings to her then."

Neji did not appreciate the old man's words. He sent him a contemptible glare and stalked away, offended and shamed at the same time.

~ . ~

"Good evening, honored guests and friends. I am so pleased with the success of the uniting treaty with our sister country Japan. China is grateful and overwhelmed to have such an amiable ally."

Sakura bowed respectfully to the assembled Japanese, her hair shining with red jeweled trinkets.

Mutsuhito and his wife obliged, bowing in turn to show their mutual appreciation. Their Japanese subjects copied their movements humbly.

"Please, enjoy the party," Sakura bid, nodding her head and motioning for the musical ensemble to begin playing.

Conversation broke out amongst the guests as they spread throughout the room, soaking in the atmosphere the Chinese queen had wanted to display.

Sakura had chosen to hold the gala in a large ceremony hall. The hall itself was stunning, even without Sakura's decorations.

The walls and ceiling were all gilded gold with large murals of carved, roaring dragons. The columns that supported the roof were pure jade, sea-green and bright. The decorations themselves were banked in the deep color of red, bidding good fortune. At the front of the hall over a banquet table laid out with food, were the two flags of Japan and China hanging side-by-side.

Neji had never seen a more richly adorned room, and knowing the person who was behind it all only made Neji appreciate it more.

He stood against one of the jade columns, surveying the room quietly.

"This party is such a drag," Shikamaru murmured, coming to stand next to his counterpart.

"More of a drag than being back in Japan with Ino to bother you?"

Shikamaru's frown grew more pronounced and Neji smirked at his reaction.

"I don't need you to mock me," Shikamaru responded flatly. "When I get back to Japan, my life is over."

"You don't have to marry her, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I've tried to live without the woman for too long. It just doesn't work."

"When did you figure out you didn't want to live without her?"

Shikamaru folded his arms, but said, "It just kind of occurred to me one day. We were outside, looking at the clouds, and I remember her just reaching down and holding my hand. I just couldn't imagine not being with her."

Across the hall, Jiraiya emerged with TenTen on his arm.

Neji thought his heart stopped for a second, and then it immediately revived, beating fast.

She had dressed appropriately for the event in a teal satin cheongsam embroidered with peach blossoms. Her hair was in her trademark twin buns, decorated with the peach blossom Hirou had given her from New Years.

Shikamaru followed Neji's gaze easily and smirked.

"You should do it tonight," Shikamaru murmured.

Neji raised his eyebrows, his gaze not leaving TenTen as Jiraiya pulled her in for a dance.

Shikamaru left him to stand there, weaving back through the dense crowd of guests.

Neji watched as TenTen laughed at something Jiraiya said, her cheeks flushed.

Their dance ended and Jiraiya left her to accompany Sakura in a waltz.

TenTen moved out of the way of the other dancers, edging along the wall.

She observed the partygoers for several minutes, a slight smile on her face before she began to look around.

After a few seconds her search was ended as she rested her gaze on Neji.

TenTen smiled sweetly, and gestured to the hall.

Neji nodded and moved in the direction of the adjacent hall.

TenTen beat him there.

She grinned when she saw him, but made an effort to suppress it when she became conscious of it.

"You look lovely," Neji heard himself say, failing to filter his words.

TenTen blushed a dark red, though her brown eyes warmed at the compliment.

"Thank you," she replied softly. She glanced at the hall and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. You outdid yourself."

TenTen shook her head, though Neji could tell she was pleased.

"Not really, I just followed Sakura's instructions, but thank you."

A look of curiosity crossed TenTen's features, and she murmured, "What have you been doing without me to amuse you?"

Neji shook his head, failing to supply an answer.

TenTen's mouth lifted in a smirk.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me to save you a dance?" TenTen prompted.

"Yes," Neji remembered. He held his arm out for her to take.

Obligingly, Neji led her back into the hall and into the midst of a crowd of dancers.

They began another waltz.

TenTen was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I guess you weren't lying when you said you were good at these types of dances."

"I wouldn't lie about my dancing abilities," Neji responded.

TenTen felt her mouth move upward, filled to the brim with cheerfulness.

"We're leaving in a few days," Neji murmured.

TenTen frowned.

Neji continued, "Shikamaru's wedding is soon and the Emperor is insisting we leave when he does."

TenTen was quiet, letting this sink in.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked softly.

Neji nodded.

Neji let TenTen decide where they went. She led him to an open terrace at the end of the hall, blocked off from the noise by doors covered with heavy curtains.

Outside, it was still cool, winter leaving some of its traces. However, TenTen thought she could smell spring, though it was undoubtedly a couple of months away.

TenTen sighed and leaned against the balustrade, facing Neji.

"You must be excited to be returning home after almost a year here."

Neji shrugged, noncommittal.

"I have mixed emotions about returning. I'll miss the people I've met here deeply."

"Like me?" TenTen posed boldly.

Neji swallowed and released, "Especially you."

TenTen glanced up at him sharply, brown eyes betraying what she felt.

Neji recalled what Shikamaru had advised: _You should do it tonight_.

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but TenTen beat him to it.

"I've been wondering about something Jiraiya said," she muttered.

Neji inclined his head for her to continue.

"He said something about. . ." TenTen flushed. "He said something about you being attracted to me. Loving me, actually."

Neji cast a glance back to the party, blindly searching for Jiraiya.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, what he said. At first, I thought he was lying, but then I knew that wasn't true because Jiraiya doesn't have a reason to lie to me about anything. So—!"

"If it were true, what would you think about it?"

This was the question TenTen didn't want him to ask. She had been intent on putting the entire thing from her mind ever since Jiraiya let it slip, but his words always had a way of returning to her in her spare moments. TenTen knew what she wanted. She just wasn't sure if it was appropriate. In fact, she was certain it wasn't.

TenTen avoided Neji's searching gaze as she formed her response.

"This is stupid. You're Japanese. You live in a different country. You have obligations. I live here, and I serve the Empress. We're just—this winter air is too—"

"You're not seriously blaming your feelings on the weather?" Neji interjected, his eyes alight in amusement. He slid a hand to the middle of her back.

TenTen shivered in response, stupefied by his aplomb.

"You didn't answer my question."

TenTen turned abruptly and grasped Neji's jaw, grazing her lips against his.

It caught both of them unawares, so much so that they stumbled a little away from each other, cautiousness on their faces.

"I'm sorry," TenTen whispered, wide-eyed.

Neji shook his head, unable to get rid of the smolder taking place inside of him.

He reached out and brushed her cheek, before moving closer to feel her lips again.

It was over before the two had a chance to enjoy it.

Light spilled out as the balcony door opened.

TenTen quickly looked away from the light, hiding her face from whoever had ventured too close.

Neji had looked their seeker full in the face, not able to mask himself in time.

After a few seconds, the light slowly withdrew as the door closed once more.

Disappointment-ridden but not daring to risk it again, Neji and TenTen returned to the party, subdued.

* * *

_Please review. I'd like to know your thoughts._


	19. Never Let Go

_Sigh. This is the last official chapter. Epilogue is next, thank the Lord._

_Thanks for all the feedback!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns characters. I do everything else.

* * *

Shi jiu.

_Nothing happened_, TenTen told herself as she retired to the room for the night._ Nothing happened._

Her brain, however, was combating this fact.

Kissing Neji—it had constantly played over in her head since they'd parted.

TenTen guiltily undressed, her face scrunched in unhappiness.

Probably the worst part was that she, level-headed and cautious TenTen, had instigated it. Shame made her cheeks flush.

She'd been entirely foolish. He was leaving in a matter of days, for Heaven's sake!

TenTen fell into her bed, curling in on herself.

"You are stupid," TenTen told herself, silently wiping her hand across her cheeks where tears had started to flow.

~ . ~

The next morning, TenTen tread quietly downstairs, passing by the large hall where the party had been held.

TenTen paused in the hall, looking around.

The decorations still hung from the walls and the columns. The flags of the two nations remained over the cleared banquet table.

TenTen stared at it blearily.

Somehow, it had lost its luster overnight.

To TenTen's barely rested eyes, it seemed too flashy, gaudy even, in this morning light.

"Good morning," Chao greeted as TenTen entered the kitchen for some tea.

TenTen provided him with a wan smile, retrieving a cup.

"I would say that last night was a success, wouldn't you, TenTen?" Chao continued, amiable.

TenTen's movements were slow as she poured her tea.

"I expect so," she replied, noncommittal.

"You looked lovely. I think everyone noticed you."

TenTen closed her eyes, wondering why tears had just sprung to her eyes.

"It was your best event yet," complimented Chao. "I can imagine the Empress is very pleased with all of the work you've done, while you've been in her service. I think it was said that even Emperor Mutsuhito was impressed."

Eyes still closed, TenTen sipped some of her tea, hoping it would calm her.

Put off by TenTen's silence, Chao sidled over to her, peering at her face.

"My dear, what's wrong?"

At that, TenTen's façade fell, crumpling into a visibly upset expression.

"Chao—" TenTen started, but she halted suddenly to stifle a sob.

Chao gripped her shoulder comfortingly, allowing her to take refuge.

Quietly, Chao inquired, "TenTen, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

TenTen sniffed and softly but quickly spilled the whole story to Chao's sympathetic ears. When she finished, she dried her eyes on her sleeve and poured herself some more tea.

Chao was looking at her with an intrigued expression.

"What?" she croaked. "I know I overstepped my boundaries."

Silently, Chao shook his head.

"No, how could you even think that? This is such a surprising turn of events. . ."

TenTen sniffled, polishing off the rest of her tea.

"This is preposterous," she said, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Chao. I guess I'm still exhausted from this past week."

She made to leave, but Chao stopped her by gripping her wrist.

"TenTen, don't hide your feelings. You'll be miserable—"

"Chao, I have no intention of casting everything I feel out for everyone to see, especially before our Japanese guests depart. I'm not stupid."

She broke Chao's grip on her and fled the kitchen.

Chao sighed. He severely disagreed with her latter statement.

~ . ~

_TenTen, I—_

_Miss Yue, it was—_

_TenTen, please—_

Neji sighed and cradled his head in his hand.

Composing how he felt about the previous night was harder than Neji anticipated. It was, in fact, impossible.

In frustration, Neji crumpled another piece of paper and threw it to the floor.

_Damn_, he thought. _What to say?_

Neji envisioned TenTen in his mind's eye—her steely brown eyes, her smudge of a nose, the tenderness of her mouth. . . Neji felt a shiver go through him as the previous night resurfaced and replayed itself.

The familiar sensation Neji got whenever TenTen was near soared through him.

He took up his pen again.

~ . ~

Sakura considered her assistant quietly, studying her dark expression.

"TenTen?"

TenTen jumped at her friend's voice, surprised at being torn out of her thoughts so suddenly.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura prompted, worried.

TenTen opened her mouth to reassure her, but she had doubts.

TenTen bit her lip and forced herself to say, "Sakura. . . Have you ever . . . been in love?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"I don't believe I have," she replied measuredly. "Why do you ask?"

TenTen didn't feel like sharing the previous night's encounters. She flushed.

"TenTen?" Sakura prompted.

TenTen released a heavy sigh.

"Neji and I. . . We kissed last night."

Sakura hid her smile.

"That's interesting," Sakura murmured.

TenTen looked at her friend and shook her head.

"Sakura, I don't know what to do. . ."

"You love him," Sakura concluded, managing to phrase it as an inquiry.

TenTen flushed all shades of pink to red, embarrassed.

"I'm not sure if I do or not," TenTen said. "I've never felt like this before."

Sakura stood from her seat and went over to TenTen, clutching her hand.

"It's okay," she assured the brunette. "This is a good thing."

TenTen shook her head.

"I'm not sure if it is or not. He's leaving; there's no way. . ."

"TenTen, listen to me. My mother always told me that if you're lucky enough to find the one person who is made for you in this world, that you have to hold onto them, no matter what."

TenTen still looked doubtful, so Sakura squeezed her hand.

"You can't let him go, TenTen. You'll be miserable the rest of your life if you do so."

"But we live in two entirely different countries," TenTen interjected.

"If you really love each other," Sakura said, "you'll figure something out and make it work. But I suggest you figure it out soon, since their departure is so soon."

TenTen exhaled.

"What would you do, Sakura, if you were in my place?"

The young queen smiled.

"I'd run like hell after that man and never let him out of my sight."

TenTen laughed softly.

Sakura squeezed her hand again, and gave TenTen the strength she needed.

~ . ~

The knock on Neji's door came late in the evening.

Before he could answer it, the door opened and closed again, revealing TenTen.

"Hi," she said quickly.

Neji studied her, somewhat surprised.

"Hi," he responded.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you," TenTen said. Her fingers twitched nervously.

"Alright," Neji responded slowly, wary.

TenTen took several seconds to gather herself and finally looked up at Neji.

"I want to be with you."

Neji watched as TenTen's body visibly loosened. He felt himself relax in response to her, his muscles losing their tenseness.

"It was irresponsible, kissing you last night, but I meant it. I've been wanting to show you how I felt for a while, but I held myself back because you were Japanese and an ambassador and I'm just the Empress' assistant and you were leaving and—"

"TenTen."

TenTen stopped, staring up at him.

"Be my wife," he said seriously, gazing at her with all the hope he dared to have.

TenTen's heart felt like it might bust out of her chest. Involuntarily, she moved closer to Neji.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

Neji nodded, letting himself trace her jaw.

"Say yes," he requested.

His hand moved to cup her cheek, and TenTen leaned into him, eyes closed.

"Yes."

* * *

_Sigh. Review if you want._


	20. Home

_I know it's not a long last chapter, but I'm very pleased with it._

_Thanks cannot be given enough to all of the readers and reviewers who have given this fic attention. I have wrestled with this fic a lot, and I'm really grateful to all of those who lent their support in the process of writing it. It means a lot to me. :) So, thank you, guys, for always spurring me on._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters. The plot and words are my own.

* * *

Er shi.

_Dearest Empress,_

_It is with great sadness that I leave your services._

_You were right about everything, and I confessed to Neji. We've decided to elope to Japan._

_I'm sorry for not telling you before I left. What with Neji's strained familial situation, we thought it best to not tell anyone until we had wed, but I thought it would be alright to leave a letter telling my news._

_Sakura, you have been my dearest friend since my father passed. I am in debt to your kindness for a lifetime. If you ever require anything of me, I beg of you, do not hesitate to ask._

_I am so happy, Sakura. I cannot even describe the peace and elation I feel at this moment._

_Thank you for your advice. I'm certain that if I hadn't spoken to you, I would have let Neji return to Japan without speaking a word to him. You showed me the way to happiness, and that is the greatest gift you have given me._

_Thank you, my friend, for everything._

_P.S. – I've been thinking about my replacement and wanted to make a suggestion: Chao is more than capable, even though he lacks my work ethic._

_With love,_

_TenTen_

Sakura smiled down at the letter and let several blissful tears escape down her cheeks.

~ . ~

"Still seasick?"

TenTen inhaled the salty air deeply and felt her stomach churn queasily.

"A little," she responded weakly.

Neji sidled up next to her, smiling a little.

"Who knew such a fearless woman could be debilitated by sea travel?"

TenTen sighed.

"There goes my ruse to fool you into thinking I'm invincible," she joked.

Neji soothingly rubbed his hand across her back, feeling a thrill when she leaned into him.

"How did Hinata take the news?"

"She didn't say much, but she's not pleased. Too late now, though," Neji said with some satisfaction.

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"Not really. She could always have me thrown overboard."

Neji rolled his eyes.

TenTen turned to Neji suddenly.

"Your parents would have liked me, wouldn't they?"

Neji smiled softly, wistful.

"They would have thought you were different, but yes. You would have . . . enchanted them."

This seemed to cheer TenTen a little.

"My father would have thought you were insane for wanting to marry me."

"Maybe I am," Neji murmured, bending down to kiss her temple.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been called crazy," TenTen stated, shrugging.

They stood at the bow of the ship for a long while, listening to the waves as they made contact with the hull.

After a while, TenTen's eyes focused on some bright lights in the distance.

They neared and more lights appeared, grouped together.

"Is that—?"

Neji nodded.

"Yes. That's Japan."

As the lights grew brighter, TenTen felt tears spring to her eyes. She felt she had just passed a milestone and she was only now realizing it.

"It's beautiful," she heard herself say.

Neji slid his arm around her waist and interpreted what she felt.

"The sakura blossoms should be blooming soon."

TenTen smiled through her tears. This small sentence was enough to encourage her.

"Thank you," she said to her future husband.

Neji leaned down and kissed her mouth, brushing away the lingering tears with his thumb.

Japan twinkled and glittered in the distance to welcome them home.

* * *

_The end._

_You guys have no idea how long I've wanted to type that. ;)_


End file.
